Pour lui
by Izabel65
Summary: Un accident, la décision d'un homme, trois destins qui changent à jamais. Friendship Hilson
1. L'accident

Auteur : Izabel

Bêta lectrice : sandtoul

Disclaimer : les personnages de House M.D ne m'appartiennent

Genre : Drama / Friendship(Hilson)

Rating : T

N/A : cela se passe vers la fin de la saison 6, donc quelques petits spoilers.

Résumé : Wilson est victime d'un accident de voiture qui va changer sa vie et aussi celle de House à la surprise générale.

* * *

_**Pour lui  
**_

_House sursauta lorsque la main de Cuddy se posa sur son bras. Seule la lumière des moniteurs diffusait une lueur blafarde dans la chambre. Il était fatigué, le corps ankylosé d'avoir dormi dans ce fauteuil, qu'il occupait depuis une semaine maintenant. Il se frotta le visage, essayant de chasser les brumes du sommeil qui l'assaillait._

- Rentrez chez vous House…allez vous reposer.

- Je…ne peux pas…il…

- Je vais rester cette nuit, rentrez….vous rendre malade de l'aidera pas, _dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux rougis de House._

- Vous avez raison, _il se leva et s'approcha du lit_….je vais revenir Jimmy, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son ami il sortit de la chambre. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes qu'il croisait et qui le dévisageaient. Depuis une semaine maintenant sa vie était rythmée par les heures qu'il passait près de Wilson._

_Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et entra. Comme à chaque fois son cœur se serra et une boule dans sa gorge l'étouffait presque. Il se sentait vraiment très mal, sa main se crispa sur sa cuisse, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert._

_Comme un automate il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain très chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard la douleur à sa jambe s'était atténuée mais, celle de son cœur ne cessait d'augmenter. Il mit sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il n'éprouva aucune honte à laisser couler ses larmes, tout en repensant à ce jour maudit._

_***Huit jours plus tôt***_

_Il était 17h52 et House sur le balcon de son bureau regardait les va et vient devant l'hôpital. Il aperçut Wilson qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il soupira, il avait fini sa journée alors que lui, attendait les résultats des derniers examens de son patient._

_Machinalement, il avait suivi la voiture de Wilson des yeux, c'est pourquoi il lui hurla en vain de faire attention, avant de pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant la voiture de son ami percutée par un 4X4 rouge aux chromes étincelants._

_La force de l'impact avait été tel que la voiture avait fait presque deux tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur le toit, au milieu de la chaussée. Le 4X4 lui, avait terminé sa course contre un arbre tuant son occupant sur le coup._

_Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes avant de se retrouver près de la voiture. Il y avait déjà une équipe médicale près de Wilson, mais personne ne s'opposa à ce qu'il approche. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose malheureusement, car Wilson était bloqué et ils attendaient les pompiers et leur matériel de désincarcération. House avait regardé, impuissant, son ami au visage couvert de sang._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, il était aux urgences où on le préparait pour le bloc opératoire. Il avait des fractures, apparemment une hémorragie interne et surtout une importante blessure à la tête. House livide, resta silencieux durant les quatre heures que dura l'intervention. Personne ne réussit à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit, pas même Cuddy. Ce n'est que lorsque Wilson fut emmené en salle de réveil qu'il se décida à parler. Du moins il s'adressa à l'un des médecins qui l'avait opéré, au neurochirurgien plus exactement._

- Son état ?....et épargnez moi la version famille.

- Il est dans le coma, ses blessures à la tête en sont la cause….je…le docteur Wilson a subi des dommages cérébraux importants et irréversibles.

_A ces mots, House fléchit sur ses jambes et dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber… «Dommages cérébraux irréversibles »_

- Que…quel…_il n'arrivait même plus à parler_.

- Je ne sais pas à quel niveau cela va se manifester et quelles en seront les conséquences exactes… la mémoire sans aucun doute….je suis désolé House, mais tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti du coma, je ne peux rien dire.

_House avait remercié le neurologue d'un signe de tête et s'était rendu près de son ami, sous le regard impuissant de Cuddy et de son équipe._

_***fin du flashback***_

_Dans son bain House ne cessait de se répéter « séquelles neurologiques », son ami ne serait plus jamais médecin, il le savait….le désespoir s'empara de lui lorsqu'il songea angoissé au réveil de James._

_Cela faisait cinq semaines que Wilson était dans le coma, cinq semaines que House n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses journées étaient devenues routinières. Il arrivait à l'heure, allait dans son bureau, s'occupait du patient s'il avait un cas, sinon il s'installait près de Wilson jusqu'à l'heure de ses consultations. Il les faisait sans plus de problèmes, les plaintes n'existaient plus et il avait même commencé à rattraper son retard. Puis en fin de journée, il retournait près de son ami qu'il quittait tous les soirs vers minuit._

_Il était avec son équipe quand son bipper vibra. Il le regarda et sortit précipitamment. Tous le regardèrent, ils regrettaient le temps où House leur lançait des piques. _

_Quand House arriva dans la chambre le neurologue était déjà là. Il interrogea Cuddy du regard._

- Il est sur le point de se réveiller, son EEG montre un changement dans son activité cérébrale.

_House ne dit rien, Cuddy ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait l'habitude de son silence désormais. Elle lut l'inquiétude dans son regard alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Le docteur Evans le salua d'un signe de tête mais resta silencieux_

_Wilson s'agitait un peu, sa tête faisant des mouvements latéraux. Puis ses paupières bougèrent, de légers tremblements. Le Dr Evans avait baissé la lumière en entrant, Wilson ne fut donc pas ébloui quant il ouvrit enfin les yeux._

_Il referma ces derniers dès qu'il aperçut le Dr Evans. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Que faisait-il dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il chercha en vain, rien…rien, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il leva les paupières et regarda le médecin l'air perdu, sa fréquence cardiaque augmentant légèrement._

_Il sursauta malgré lui quand le Dr Evans prit la parole._

- Bonjour je suis le Dr Evans, pouvez-vous parler ?

- Aaargr…gu…_il s'arrêta, paniqué_.

- C'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dû à votre période de coma, mais cela va revenir. Vous…

_Le neurologue cessa de parler en voyant le visage de Wilson. Il semblait complètement perdu, il comprit tout de suite. Wilson n'avait pas compris le sens de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était l'un des premiers effets de ses lésions cérébrales, il vit que House et Cuddy avaient aussi compris ce qui arrivait._

_Le médecin décida alors de dire des phrases courtes et simples et de poser des questions toutes aussi courtes et simples. _

- Votre voix va revenir, vous savez où vous êtes ?

_Hochement de tête, apparemment oui, il le savait._

- Vous savez pourquoi ?

_Cette fois la tête fit un mouvement latéral. _

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Connaissez-vous votre nom ?

_Tous le virent réfléchir, essayant de se rappeler qui il était, mais en vain. Nouveau signe de dénégation mais, cette fois, accompagné par un regard de profonde détresse._

- Vous vous appelez James Wilson. _Il vit tout de suite que ce nom ne lui évoquait aucun souvenir_. Maintenant, il y a deux personnes avec nous, vous les connaissez ?

_Timidement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il leva les yeux vers Cuddy. Il chercha désespérément dans sa mémoire, mais aucun nom ne lui vint. Pourtant il sentait que cette personne était proche de lui. Avec dépit il fit non de la tête, ce qui fit pleurer la jeune femme qui pourtant, le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse en lui souriant pour le rassurer._

_Il ferma les yeux, et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il avait envie de hurler. Il se refusait à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder l'autre personne, ne voulant pas la décevoir à son tour. Mais, une main posée avec douceur sur son avant bras, lui donna la force nécessaire. _

_Oui ! Il le reconnaissait ! Gregory, c'était Grégory! Il se sentait tellement heureux, il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais il ne produisit que des sons rauques. Bon sang, ce qu'il était grand ! Et barbu et fatigué aussi ! Cependant il lui sourit, accentuant la pression sur son bras. Par contre Wilson ne comprit pas pourquoi il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, il l'avait pourtant reconnu. Pourquoi avait-il le visage aussi défait ?_

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et pensez à une petite review.  
_


	2. Mon frère

merci pour les" review et alert"

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Vous reconnaissez Gregory ?

_Signe d'affirmation, il mima quelqu'un qui écrit avec sa main. Bien sûr s'il ne pouvait pas parler, il pouvait écrire. Le Dr Evans lui donna une ardoise et un feutre. Wilson les prit et hésita un instant, regardant ses mains ? Il ne savait pas laquelle prendre, il choisit la droite._

_Ensuite il lui fallut un petit moment pour bien prendre le stylo en main. Alors doucement en faisant d'énormes efforts pour écrire, il commença à tracer des majuscules. Il trouvait que c'était bien difficile d'écrire, mais il devait le faire, il devait donner une réponse. _

_Ils le regardaient faire sans intervenir, tous savaient que Wilson était gaucher et non droitier. Et la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à écrire était un nouveau signe de ses séquelles. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit des trois médecins. Wilson souffrait d'un retard mental, entres autres. Il ne restait plus au Dr Evans qu'à en évaluer le niveau et voir les possibilités d'apprentissage qui lui restaient. _

_House avait de plus en plus de mal à être là, regardant son meilleur ami agir comme un enfant. Il sentit de nouveau ses yeux le brûler. Il se retint avec difficulté, Il était heureux malgré tout que James l'ait reconnu. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, pour être plus près de lui mais aussi pour soulager sa jambe qui lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en aurait hurlé._

_James avait replié les jambes pour y appuyer l'ardoise et ainsi se faciliter la tâche puisqu'il était en position semi-assise. Après dix bonnes minutes, il montra fièrement ce qu'il venait d'écrire au médecin qui ne pût cacher sa surprise. Il regarda House l'air complètement sidéré. Ce dernier prit alors l'ardoise des mains de Wilson et lut ce qu'il avait écrit. _

_En lettres capitales parfaitement tracées, bien qu'inclinées légèrement sur le droite. Il était inscrit sur la surface blanche :_

_« C'EST MON FRÈRE »_

_House sous le choc était incapable de réagir, ni de montrer une quelconque émotion. Oui James avait raison, ils étaient bien comme des frères, veillant l'un sur l'autre se disputant parfois, mais se réconciliant toujours. Il sourit malgré toute la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait et plongea son regard bleu acier dans celui de Jimmy._

_Ce dernier rassuré par le regard de House se pencha en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Et, à la surprise du Dr Evans et à la compréhension de Cuddy il enserra Wilson dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux profitant de cet instant spécial. Il sentait Wilson se détendre petit à petit contre lui. Il se jura alors que quelque soit les difficultés il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. _

_Par curiosité Cuddy avait elle aussi lu ce qu'il y avait marqué sur l'ardoise et cela l'avait bouleversé. Elle se doutait de ce que House pouvait ressentir à cet instant. C'en était trop pour elle, et puis Wilson et House n'avaient pas besoin d'une personne en larme près d'eux. Elle murmura un __« je serai dans mon bureau au besoin »__ et quitta la chambre le plus vite possible, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes. _

_L'équipe de House qui se trouvait dans le couloir attendant des nouvelles sur l'état de Wilson virent Cuddy partir à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Ils comprirent en voyant son visage décomposé que les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Ils préférèrent éviter de spéculer sur l'état dans lequel devait se trouver House et décidèrent de retourner dans la grande salle._

_Cuddy retourna à son bureau et appela les parents de Wilson pour les prévenir de son réveil. Elle savait que House lui aurait hurlé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux, s'il avait été là. D'une certaine manière il n'avait pas tort, depuis l'accident de leur fils, ils n'étaient venus que deux fois pour signer des papiers. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir prendre des décisions pour James. Sa mère ne disait rien, n'avait pleuré que la première fois et semblait ennuyée de venir auprès de son fils. Son père quant à lui ne se préoccupait que d'une chose, savoir qui paierait les frais d'hospitalisation. Pas ouvertement non, mais avec des sous-entendus très clairs qui signifiaient qu'il ne débourserait rien. _

_Heureusement pour lui House n'était pas présent quand il avait fait ces commentaires. Cuddy avait gardé le sourire et, malgré le profond dégoût qu'elle éprouvait, elle fit bonne figure. Elle prit le temps de leur expliquer que James avait une excellente assurance et que celle de la personne décédée ayant provoqué l'accident prenait une grande part des soins à sa charge et sans limite dans le temps. En effet après enquête, il s'était avéré que la conductrice était ivre et sous l'emprise de drogue. C'est elle qui avait changé de file pour venir percuter la voiture de Wilson. _

_L'échange téléphonique fut bref et formel. Ils ne pourraient venir que le lundi suivant, ce vendredi ils partaient chez leur fils aîné pour le weekend, c'était l'anniversaire de leur petite fille. Lorsqu'elle voulut expliquer les conséquences éventuelles de ses séquelles neurologiques, le père de Wilson se contenta de lâcher _« il va être trop bête pour exercer maintenant »_._

_Cuddy raccrocha et regarda le combiné abasourdie. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils agir ainsi et dire de telles choses sur leur fils. Wilson n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé qu'il ait été malheureux ou rejeté par ses parents. Elle était au courant pour son jeune frère schizophrène, encore une personne qui allait souffrir directement de ce qui arrivait à James. D'après ce qu'elle savait il était le seul à lui rendre régulièrement visite. Leur frère aîné et leurs parents limitant les leurs._

_Dans la chambre Wilson essayait de comprendre ce que le Dr Evans lui disait. Il se sentait idiot, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de certains mots. Il était gêné de devoir faire répéter son médecin. Maintenant il savait que lors de l'accident il avait eu une grave blessure à la tête qui l'avait plongé dans un très long sommeil. Le docteur avait appelé ça un coma et à cause de ça il avait aussi oublié plein de choses. Donc pour savoir comment l'aider à le soigner, il devait faire des exercices et passer des examens. Ces deux derniers mots lui firent peur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec le Dr Evans quand il les passerait. Il croisa le regard bleu de son 'frère', c'est lui qu'il voulait près de lui._

- James, vous avez compris ?

_Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif, espérant retrouver la parole bientôt. Il se sentait encore plus bête de ne pas pouvoir parler._

- Parfait, vous allez vous reposer. On commencera demain, d'accord ?

_Nouveau signe de tête mais, cette fois-ci Wilson prit l'ardoise et écrivit avec moins d'application « VEU GREG » et la montra à Evans._

- Vous voulez que Grégory soit avec vous ?

_Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif tout en regardant House._

- Je serais là, promis, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Parfait, puisque tout est réglé je vais vous laisser. Il hésita, Grégory j'aimerais vous parler si vous voulez bien me retrouver plus tard dans mon bureau.

- Bien, je viendrai dès que possible_._

_Le Dr Evans quitta la chambre. Wilson finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toute cette conversation. House s'assura qu'il dormait profondément avant de quitter la chambre à son tour. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Evans, leur conversation dura presque une heure._

_House se sentait perdu, nerveusement exténué, il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, donc c'est en toute logique qu'il décida de se rendre auprès de l'autre personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Lisa Cuddy. _

_Il frappa, attendit l'invite et entra. Elle le regarda d'abord surprise, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à sa nouvelle manie de frapper aux portes. Elle aurait préféré le voir débouler dans son bureau tel un boulet de canon et lui crier « j'ai la solution pour le soigner ». Or ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire. _


	3. Un avenir?

_House semblait au bord de la rupture, il était aussi mal que la fois où il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle était une hallucination. Il alla s'avachir sur le canapé, elle le rejoignit. Elle voyait les efforts qu'il faisait pour contrôler ses émotions. Son passage à Mayfield et sa thérapie, l'avait plutôt rendu vulnérable de ce côté-là. Cependant ce n'était pas un mal, le fait de se lâcher, lui permettait de mieux faire face à la situation d'une certaine manière. _

- J'ai parlé avec Evans, il dit que Wil…Jimmy souffre de re…_il reprit son souffle, _de retard mental. Il va lui faire passer des tests et des examens demain…là on saura la gravité de son…état_, il ne put prononcer_, _le mot handicap_. Pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai prévenu ses parents, _le voyant se redresser et se crisper_, ils ne viendront que lundi, ils ont dit que…

- Je m'en fous ! James ne les intéresse plus ! il n'est plus valorisant pour leur ego !

- Il vous a vous, _dit-elle d'une voix douce_, c'est déjà beaucoup et le plus important il vous a reconnu…ses parents on s'en fout !

- Oui mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire ceux sont eux qui décident pour lui…et…et s'ils se contentent de l'envoyer dans un…asile ?

- Calmez-vous, inutile de spéculer pour rien. De quelles solutions vous a parlé Evans ?

- Il m'a donné des brochures, il les sortit de sa poche et les donna à Lisa, ceux sont des institutions qui aident les personnes comme Jimmy…en fonction de leur état et de leur capacité à réapprendre ce qu'ils ont oublié…

- Voilà ce que vous allez faire, demain lorsque vous connaîtrez les résultats sur l'état exact de James. On choisira l'institut le mieux adapté pour lui …je me chargerai de ses parents.

- Merci Lisa, j'essaierai de ne pas leur sauter dessus…je me demande si Jimmy va les reconnaître aussi. Je vais vous laisser, il est tard, vous devriez être chez vous. On se voit demain après ses examens.

- Et si vous veniez à la maison ce soir ?

- C'est gentil, peut-être une autre fois, je ne suis pas le compagnon idéal ces derniers temps.

- Bien, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je sais, merci.

_Il la laissa et retourna auprès de Wilson, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il était sorti du coma qu'il allait changer ses habitudes, au contraire. De son côté Cuddy quitta l'hôpital et rentra retrouver sa fille et Lucas. House n'eut pas le courage de quitter Wilson, il décida de rester pour la nuit. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir._

_C'est l'infirmière qui passa voir si tout aller bien pour Wilson qui le réveilla._

- Tenez Docteur House, un café.

- Un café ? pour moi ?

- Quand ma collègue m'a dit que vous aviez de nouveau passé la nuit auprès du docteur Wilson, je me suis dit qu'un café ne vous ferait pas de mal.

- Merci

- Il a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme ami…si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous le demander.

- Heu…d'accord.

_Il la regarda quitter la pièce encore sous le coup de l'émotion, voilà qu'après avoir suscité haine et exaspération auprès de presque tout le personnel de l'hôpital et notamment des infirmières, il suscitait maintenant de la sympathie auprès ces mêmes personnes. C'est la voix de Wilson qui le tira de ses pensées._

- Bon…jour Greg

- Salut Jimmy, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui…pas toi…le fauteuil, pas confortable.

_Ne se sentant pas capable de parler encore correctement, il avait du mal à articuler, il disait des groupes de mots plutôt que des phrases._

- Ça ira, ce n'est pas si dur._ Il était si heureux de pouvoir lui parler, qu'il en oublia douleur et fatigue._

- Tu restes…avec moi…j'ai peur._ Termina-t-il dans un murmure tellement il craignait de paraître idiot._

- Oui, je vais rester avec toi, et il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tout se passera bien.

- D'accord.

_Le premier test eut lieu lors du petit déjeuner, Wilson fut incapable d'enlever l'opercule du petit pot de sirop d'érable, mais réussit à tartiner son toast. Il ouvrit la bouteille de jus de fruit mais pas le sachet de sucre._

_Lorsque le Dr Evans arriva, Wilson se contracta aussitôt. House le remarquant se mit à lui parler calmement pour le détendre et le rassurer. Il fit même des grimaces pendant certains tests qui firent tellement rire Wilson qu'il dût les recommencer. Mais au lieu de s'attirer le foudre d'Evans celui-ci approuva son initiative, avec un sourire. En effet cela avait permis à James de passer les tests tout à fait détendu. Ce qui facilita la tâche du médecin et du patient._

_Ensuite ils amenèrent Wilson dans une pièce où on lui brancha tout une batterie, d'électrodes sur la tête. Il dut répondre à tout un tas de questions, faire des exercices d'écriture et de calculs pendant que l'appareil effectuait des enregistrements._

_C'est avec plaisir qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre. House alla lui chercher un repas à la cafétéria, après un mois de coma il n'allait pas le laisser manger les repas servis aux malades._

_Wilson dormait quand Evans bipa House. Moins de deux minutes plus tard il était dans le bureau du neurologue._

- Alors ?

- Actuellement il a la capacité mentale d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années…

- Non ! c'est pas….

- Attendez House, laissez-moi finir. Il montre aussi des capacités d'adolescent mais aussi d'adulte.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Il y a une grande possibilité pour qu'il finisse par retrouver une certaine autonomie, voire même trouver un travail s'avérerait envisageable. Seulement sa rééducation risque d'être longue mais il y a un bon espoir au bout. Toutefois il aura besoin d'un tuteur pour s'occuper de ses affaires courantes, démarches financières, gestion de son argent…il a toujours ses parents, une chance pour lui.

- Oui, _il évita tout commentaire_, combien de temps exactement ?

- De six à douze mois, peut-être plus. Tout dépend de Wilson maintenant.

- Et pour sa mémoire ?

- Tout ce qui faisait de lui James Wilson a disparu. Il aura peut-être des flashes, des sensations. Le cerveau humain est une machine complexe. Le plus important est qu'il progresse et ne se sente pas différent des autres.

- Ça…ça veut dire qu'il pourra avoir une vie…normale, _il osait à peine y croire._

- Oui, bien que très structurée, mais le plus normale possible.

- Et pour l'institut ?

- Ceux de Salem et Rosemont sont tout à fait adaptés pour lui. Libre à ses parents de choisir l'un ou l'autre. Mais ils ont encore le temps. Je garde Wilson en observation encore trois semaines et le kiné va pouvoir mieux s'occuper de sa rééducation pour son bras et sa jambe maintenant qu'il est réveillé.

- Il faut peut-être attendre pour prévenir James ?

- Non, dites-lui le plus rapidement possible.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il vous fait confiance, et que si vous lui expliquez bien il l'acceptera. Si c'est moi ou une autre personne il se sentira diminué et risque de se braquer et refuser de faire le moindre effort.

- Dans ce cas je le lui dirai…Merci Alan.

- Si je puis me permettre Gregory, reposez-vous un peu. Il peut rester seul dans sa chambre. Il comprendra que vous ne puissiez pas rester tout le temps à ses côtés. Et il va avoir besoin de vous en pleine forme.

- Je sais, mais…c'est difficile…je vais faire ça.

_Une fois sorti du bureau il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et laissa s'exprimer son soulagement. Ce serait long et certainement difficile mais Jimmy pourrait avoir une vie pratiquement normale. Il eut un sourire spontané, son premier vrai sourire depuis plus de cinq semaines. _

_House sortit des toilettes plus ou moins apaisé. Il passa voir James, il dormait toujours. Parfait il pouvait s'absenter, bien qu'Evans lui ait expliqué qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être près de lui constamment, House répugnait à le laisser seul. Même pour quelques minutes._

_Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, il devait prévenir Cuddy. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Jeffrey si la patronne était disponible. Ce dernier lui sourit et d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller la voir. House le remercia à son tour d'un hochement de tête et frappa contre le montant de bois._


	4. Douleurs

Merci de lire cette histoire, et merci pour vos reviews.

je constate que certaines m'ont retrouvée.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Il entra quand il vit Cuddy, occupé au téléphone lui faire signe d'entrer. Il alla discrètement s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle termine sa conversation. Ce qui fut assez rapide, elle se leva et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Elle observait House depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau. A la tête qu'il faisait, elle savait que le cas de Wilson bien que difficile, n'était pas catastrophique. Elle se décida enfin à poser la question._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il …. Il a actuellement l'âge mental et les capacités d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Mais il montre aussi des capacités d'apprentissage_, précisa-t-il_. Ça …. Lisa…. Ça va être long mais, d'après Evans, Jimmy pourra avoir une vie normale…. Une certaine autonomie…. Peut-être même un travail.

_Cuddy fixa House et, pour la première fois en cinq semaines, elle vit un certain espoir dans son regard. Discerna un certain enthousiasme dans sa voix. Il était sincèrement heureux à l'idée que son ami puisse retrouver une certaine autonomie. Cependant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, elle vit son visage s'assombrir, quelque chose le tourmentait. _

- J'en suis heureuse pour lui, faites lui confiance, il y arrivera…

- Je sais mais….

- Mais quoi House ?

- Ses…. Parents…. il faut les convaincre de le laisser aller ici, _il prit une brochure dans sa poche et la donna à Cuddy_. C'est l'institut Rosemont, Evans dit qu'elle est parfaitement adaptée aux besoins de James et….

- Ça va aller House, _elle posa sa main sur son avant bras_, je vais m'en occuper, James ira dans cette institut.

- Merci Lisa.

_Il posa sa main sur la sienne et fit un timide sourire. Puis, prenant appui sur sa canne se leva. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand la partie du muscle qui lui restait se contracta, déclenchant une crampe. Cuddy l'obligea à se rasseoir, il se tenait la cuisse grimaçant de douleur. _

_C'était une des choses qu'elle avait remarqué chez House. Sa jambe le faisait de nouveau souffrir de plus en plus souvent. Pourtant il tenait le coup, se contentant de la dose d'analgésique maximum autorisée. La crampe passa, la douleur s'apaisa. Le visage de House se détendit._

- Ça va House ?

- Oui…. Juste une crampe, c'est passé.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais avec vous je sais qu'il est utile de se répéter. Reposez-vous et c'est un ordre. Je vais prévenir la sécurité, si les gardes vous trouvent dans la chambre de Wilson après 20h00, ils vous ramèneront de force chez vous.

- Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui m'ordonne de me reposer aujourd'hui.

- Laissez-moi deviner, l'autre personne ne serait pas le Dr Evans par hasard ?

- Oui …. Arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air là ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! …. _Capitulant_, d'accord je vais suivre vos sages conseils à tous les deux.

- Bien…. C'est un bon début.

- Il prit congé de Cuddy et retourna auprès de Wilson. Ce dernier s'amusait avec la télécommande de la TV. Il fit un grand sourire quand il vit entrer House.

- M'ennuie…. Veux pas rester ici….

_Il avait dit ça d'une traite et c'était vrai. Il s'embêtait dans cette chambre, il n'avait rien à faire. Il passerait bien d'autres tests pour s'occuper. Greg ne lui avait pas menti, ça ne lui avait pas fait mal et ils avaient bien ri tous les deux._

_Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et ne l'avait pas vu près de lui, il avait eu peur quelques minutes. Puis, il s'était rappelé que Greg était médecin et qu'il devait travailler._

_Alors il avait essayé de se rappeler de l'accident, de son passé, de mettre un nom sur le visage de la jeune femme brune qui était près de lui à son réveil. Tout cela sans résultat, une infirmière était alors venue le voir pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Elle avait été très gentille avec lui et lui avait montré comment se servir de la télécommande. Il avait trouvé cela facile et il l'essayait quand Greg était arrivé…. Justement ce dernier la lui prit des mains, éteignit le poste et s'assit près de lui._

- Tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite Jimmy.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais bien !

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

- C'est très grave ce que j'ai alors ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet, il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas malade._

_House se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi il devait rester. L'ancien Wilson aurait compris, mais pas celui qui le fixait, l'air interrogateur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se répéta mentalement plusieurs fois de suite « Tu parles à un enfant de 10 ans »_

- Tu as eu de très graves blessures oui. Ce sommeil que l'on appelle coma a été très long. Maintenant que tu es réveillé le Dr Evans veut te garder pour surveiller que tout se passe bien maintenant. On dit qu'il te garde en observation. _Il hésita avant de poursuivre_…. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois oui…. Je…. Ne me rappelle pas…. D'avant, _ses yeux devinrent brillants_…. Même mon nom, me dis rien….

- C'est à cause de ton accident…. Ton cerveau s'est abîmé. _Répondit House des trémolos dans la voix, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. _Le Dr Evans dit que tu auras peut-être des souvenirs qui reviendront…. Mais pas tous.

- Oui mais les gens ils pleurent à cause de ça ! Et moi je veux pas qu'ils soient tristes ! _s'énerva-t-il_

- Non Jimmy, si j'ai pleuré hier, c'est que j'étais heureux que tu te réveilles, un coma c'est grave. _Répondit-il le plus calmement possible pour l'apaiser_.

- Oui, mais la dame ?

- La dame ? Quelle dame ? _Questionna House complètement perdu par les propos de James._

- La dame qui était là…. Je lui ai fait de la peine.

- Non, non ! C'est comme moi elle….

- Je sais que je la connais…. Qu'elle est importante…. Mais…. Mais me rappelle pas son nom. Tu lui diras, veux plus qu'elle pleure.

- Oui je lui dirai, c'est Lisa Cuddy, c'est la….

- Rachel ! Fille !…. C'est sa fille ?

- Oui c'est ça.

_Wilson commençait à s'exciter un peu trop alors il décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Seulement de quoi allait-il pouvoir parler. C'est alors qu'il vit le regard de Wilson se porter sur l'entrée de la chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit Treize. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit un dossier._

- On a besoin de votre accord pour un examen sur Mr Smith, se tournant, bonjour Wilson je suis….

- Treize, _termina ce dernier_, vous travaillez avec mon frère.

_Toujours souriante elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers House au mot 'frère'. Il lui fit un regard « on en parle plus tard ». _

- Oui c'est ça, _reprenant le dossier signé_, à bientôt.

- Au revoir, _regardant House, heureux de s'être rappelé son nom_, elle est belle…. _Il soupira,_ m'ennuie Greg.

- Attends, on va trouver une chaîne qui va te plaire _dit-il en rallumant la TV et en zappant._

- Laisse ça ! _Cria soudain Wilson en voyant un dessin animé de Tom et Jerry._

_House resta avec lui jusqu'à 19h30. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, mais qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Il le rassura en lui montrant le bouton d'appel et lui dit qu'au moindre problème il pourrait demander de l'aide en appuyant dessus._

_Il rentra chez 'eux' épuisé, se dirigea directement dans la (sa) chambre. Se déshabilla et s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit, s'endormant immédiatement. _

_Le lendemain House se réveilla après douze heures de sommeil ininterrompu. Pour une fois il ne se sentait pas épuisé dès le réveil. Il se leva, déjeuna et se prépara. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire avant de se rendre auprès de Wilson. _

_Il quitta son appartement vers 9h00 et vingt minutes plus tard il appuyait sur une sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître une jeune femme noire d'une trentaine d'années. Elle fixa House de ses grands yeux verts en forme d'amande et lui sourit._

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Gregory House…. J'aimerais voir Foreman.

- Bonjour, Eric m'a parlé de vous. Entrez, il ne devrait pas tarder, il fait son jogging. Je suis Christine son amie.

- Heu…. Bien je vais attendre, ravi de faire votre connaissance. _La suivant jusqu'au salon et prenant place dans un fauteuil._

- J'allais prendre un café, vous en voulez un ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je reviens.

_A peine quinze minutes plus tard Foreman arriva. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir House dans son salon. En fait, il s'attendait même à sa visite._

- Bonjour House

- Bonjour Foreman, j'ai besoin de conseils. C'est pour…

- Ok, laissez-moi cinq minutes pour me changer.

- Il fut effectivement de retour assez vite, Christine prétexta des courses à faire pour les laisser seuls. A la surprise de House, Foreman lui remit un morceau de papier. Il leva la tête avec un air surpris après avoir lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Je suis neurologue je vous rappelle. J'ai regardé le dossier de Wilson hier après ses tests. Et j'ai deviné ce que vous feriez, ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Forcément …. Et ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Evans et oui ça va être long, surtout pour Wilson. Il risque de faire une dépression, surtout dans les prochains jours…. Rémy nous a dit qu'il l'avait reconnue.

- Oui, il s'est souvenu de Rachel aussi. Il reconnaissait Cuddy mais ne se souvenait pas de son nom…. Mais l'infirmière à dû lui montrer comment se servir d'une simple télécommande…. Je….

- Je sais c'est déroutant de constater que certaines choses, parfois difficiles, sont restées en mémoire alors que d'autres plus simples ne sont plus là.

- Mon idée est bonne alors, ça va l'aider ?

- Oui, mais ne lui mettrais pas tous les programmes d'un seul coup. Faites-le petit à petit en fonction de ses progrès. Et pour les jeux, prenez-en des simples, et non-violents surtout.

- Merci, _il se leva_, je vais vous laisser.

- House vous n'êtes pas seul, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour Wilson n'hésitez pas, demandez. On est tous là, pensez-y.

_House ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant ce que cette simple démarche avait déjà dû lui coûter_


	5. C'est juste un oubli !

_House alla faire quelques achats et retourna chez lui. Il prit le temps de préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour Wilson. Puis après un rapide en-cas, fila à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage de Wilson, l'infirmière qui lui avait apporté un café, l'interpella._

- Dr House, je voudrais vous parler du Dr Wilson.

- Je vous écoute. _Il était subitement inquiet_.

- Il a refusé de manger, il est caché sous sa couverture et ne veut parler à personne sauf à son frère.

- Il y a eu un problème ?

- Non, tout allait bien. Il a passé une bonne nuit. Il a bien mangé son petit-déjeuner. C'est après qu'il se soit levé pour prendre sa douche qu'il s'est replié sur lui-même.

- Est-ce qu'il l'a prise ?

- ….

- Sa douche, est-ce qu'il l'a prise ?

- Non il….merde ! heu désolée. Je comprends maintenant il n'a pas dû savoir faire quelque chose et il a honte. Si c'est bien ça il va falloir que vous lui expliquiez que si il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose, il doit nous appeler, on est là pour l'aider. Il n'a pas à avoir honte. Et surtout dites-lui bien que personne ne se moquera de lui.

- Très bien, je vais faire mon possible. Mais Wilson est une véritable tête de mule…. Enfin pouvait être. _Se reprit-il_

- Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre, effectivement il constata que James était pelotonné, caché par sa couverture. House essaya de prendre un ton enjoué.

- Bonjour Jimmy, tu joues à l'autruche ?

- **NON ! veux voir personne !**

- On dit « je ne veux voir personne »…. Bon je repars alors.

- **NON RESTE !** _cria-t-il en se découvrant_.

- Tu es sûr ?

- **OUI !** _Voyant les sacs que House tenait_, c'est quoi ?

- Des vêtements dans celui-ci pour que tu t'habilles. Inutile que tu restes avec ce truc horrible sur toi.

- Et dans l'autre ?

- C'est une surprise, tu ne l'auras que tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Wilson surpris_.

- Tu vas aller te laver, t'habiller et ensuite on ira à la cafétéria pour que tu manges.

- Je n'ai pas faim…. Pas la peine que je m'habille alors.

_House remarqua tout de suite une certaine angoisse dans sa voix. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Heureusement, en plus des vêtements il avait pris le rasoir électrique de James. Peut-être que la curiosité…._

- Il faudrait aussi que tu te rases.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien une barbe toi !

_Non, impossible, il refuse toute action qui l'amènerait dans la salle d'eau. House décida que le mieux était encore de lui poser la question._

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jimmy ?

_Ce dernier disparut de nouveau sous sa couverture. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à Greg. Il se sentait tellement bête. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué, il y avait plein de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme il s'en était redu compte en regardant la TV. Mais le pire c'est quand une personne lui parlait, il n'osait pas lui faire répéter. Même à Greg, il n'osait pas, pourtant lui faisait attention, il l'avait remarqué. _

_Certaines choses lui étaient familières, d'autre complètement inconnues. Il en avait marre, même son visage ne lui disait rien. Il était resté un moment à fixer son reflet sans éprouver la moindre émotion. Et puis après il avait voulu prendre sa douche et là il n'avait pas réussi à régler l'eau. Se brûlant ou se gelant, il avait tellement honte. Il ne servait à rien, il n'était bon à rien et il n'était qu'une source d'ennuis pour son « frère ». Il se mit à pleurer._

_Il ne réagit pas quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Il essaya de retenir la couverture que l'on tirait. Mais, il n'y mit pas toute son ardeur, cédant assez vite. Il se laissa faire lorsque deux mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules. Il se retrouva blotti contre le torse de son « frère », entouré de ses bras. Alors il se lâcha complètement et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent._

_House ne disait rien, parce que parler pour réconforter les gens ne faisait pas partie de ses aptitudes. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait la gorge serrée et ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire physiquement parlant. Alors il se contenta de prendre Jimmy dans ses bras pour le consoler comme un enfant. Petit à petit il le sentit se détendre et ses pleurs diminuèrent. _

_Au bout d'une demi-heure Wilson se détacha enfin de lui, mais garda la tête baissée._

- Pardon, je…. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? De pleurer ? C'est normal.

- Non d'être bête, je t'embête….

- **Jimmy ! Jimmy regarde moi !** _Il avait presque crié_.

- ….

- Regarde-moi ! _Wilson leva enfin son visage vers lui, parfait_. **NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !**

- Mais je…. Essaya_-t-il d'expliquer d'une petite voix, avant d'être interrompu par House._

- **TU N'ES PAS BÊTE ! TU ENTENDS ! TU AS OUBLIE ! JUSTE OUBLIE ! IL NE FAUT PAS AVOIR HONTE SI TU NE SAIS PAS FAIRE ! IL FAUT QUE TU APPRENNES DE NOUVEAU A LE FAIRE ! ALORS DEMANDE DE L'AIDE !**

_House se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé. Il fixa James et attendit qu'il réponde. A la tête que faisait ce dernier il sut que ses paroles étaient en train de faire leur chemin. Enfin un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wilson, qui lui rendit son regard et dit d'une petite voix timide._

- T'es toujours fâché ?

- Mais je n'étais pas fâché Jimmy, mais je ne veux plus que tu dises de bêtises.

- D'accord…. Si je dois tout apprendre, il faut que j'aille à l'école ? mais, je suis trop vieux, il soupira…. C'est compliqué ! _s'exclama-t-il alors_

- Allez viens, tu vas me montrer ce que tu n'as pas su faire ce matin. Après on ira manger.

- D'accord ! _Il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau suivi par House._

Alors ?

Je n'arrive pas à régler l'eau, c'est trop chaud ou trop froid, _dit-il en montrant le mitigeur de la douche avec un air penaud._

_House lui sourit et regarda le lavabo par curiosité, il avait deux robinets donc c'était plus simple pour James. Il prit le temps de bien lui expliquer. S'assura qu'il avait bien assimilé ses explications et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour le reste. Ensuite il alla chercher le rasoir électrique et lui montra comment se raser. Un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait rien, il lui donna ses vêtements et le laissa._

_Comme par miracle, il trouva un gobelet de café sur la desserte. Il sourit, maintenant les infirmières lui payaient des cafés. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil attrapa le café et attendit._

_Une demi-heure plus tard James sortit timidement de la salle d'eau, tête basse. Il restait immobile, comme pétrifié sur place. Il se décida enfin à relever la tête et à regarder House qui lui, l'observait amusé, contre toute attente. Mais, voir son ami, « son petit frère » aussi timide après sa crise le soulageait en quelque sorte._

_Il remarqua qu'une fois rasé Jimmy retrouvait un air juvénile, d'autant plus que ces cinq semaines d'hospitalisation lui avaient fait perdre du poids. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui avec le sourire, ce qui détendit Wilson automatiquement._

_Il continua à le détailler un moment, chaussettes mises à l'endroit, pantalon braguette fermée, ceinturon bouclé, tee-shirt mis dans le bon sens mais à l'envers, on voyait les coutures. Les cheveux bien qu'humides étaient quant à eux parfaitement peignés._

- Alors ? _demanda-t-il doucement_.

- Pas mal, tu as juste mis ton tee-shirt à l'envers. Viens je vais te montrer comment faire.

- D'accord…. C'est bien alors ?

- Oui Jimmy, c'est très bien.

_Il le vit retourner dans la salle d'eau avec un sourire de fierté. Après l'avoir aidé à remettre son Tee-shirt à l'endroit, ils partirent pour la cafétéria. Il sentait Jimmy à la fois excité et anxieux. Mais, comme les membres du personnel lui disaient toujours bonjour avec le sourire, il se détendit un peu. House remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait appelé Dr Wilson, il les en remercia mentalement._

_Une fois sur place, il laissa faire James, l'aidant discrètement de petits signes de tête. Il paya le plateau et ils se dirigèrent vers une table à l'écart des autres. Wilson avait pris un peu son repas au hasard, sauf les frittes, ça il savait que Greg et lui les aimaient. Il avait choisi un steak, une cannette de jus de fruit, une pomme et un truc rempli d'une gelée rouge. Ils s'assirent, James regarda les différents condiments posés sur la table. Il reconnut le sel et le poivre, ainsi que les deux flacons rouge et jaune mais, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il interrogea Greg du regard, qui attrapa aussitôt les deux flacons._

- Le jaune c'est la moutarde_, il en mit sur le bord de l'assiette, _le rouge c'est le ketchup_, même opération. _Fais attention la moutarde ça pique.

- Ok, je vais essayer la moutarde en premier.

_Wilson prit une frite et la trempa généreusement dans la moutarde, House n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était trop, qu'il avait déjà mordu dedans. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, surpris il se mit à tousser, rougissant et pleurant. House, lui, rigolait bien. _

- C'est pas drôle Greg !

- Oh si ! voilà ce qui arrive quand on se jette sur la nourriture. Allez, mange un morceau de pain et bois un peu. Recommence mais cette fois inutile de recouvrir toute la frite. Regarde comme ça, _il chipa une frite dans l'assiette, ramassa un peu de moutarde et la croqua._


	6. La peur d'être seul

Bonne lecture

_Il s'avéra que James préférait le ketchup, qu'il n'aimait pas la gelée rouge…. Pour le reste ça pouvait aller. Il débarrassa son plateau et ils retournèrent dans sa chambre. James s'assit sur le bord de son lit et désignant les deux sacs du doigt._

- C'est quoi ?

- Une surprise, _devant la curiosité de Jimmy_, attends, il faut que je te parle.

- Pffff ! Tu vas encore me parler de ma tête ! _râla-t-il_.

- Arrête de bouder, ça ne sert à rien. _Dis House d'un ton ferme_.

- Bon…. Vas-y, _souffla-t-il_.

- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Que tu as crié…. Oui

- Que j'ai crié, tu as raison…. Alors ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas bête, j'ai oublié, il faut que j'apprenne.

- Bien, donc quand le Dr Evans va te laisser partir, tu vas aller dans un établissement, une sorte d'école, avec d'autres personnes comme toi.

- Tout seul, _demanda-t-il inquiet_.

- Oui, mais tu verras il y aura plein de personnes qui seront là pour t'aider. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est important, c'est pour apprendre.

_Il essaya de rester fort mais il sentit les larmes affluer et il baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Greg. Mais c'était dur et à l'idée de partir loin de lui, il avait peur. Malgré tout il se promit d'être fort, pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Il le vit prendre le sac, amener la table roulante et s'asseoir près de lui. Et, il sortit du sac un PC portable, Wilson n'en revenait pas._

-C'est pour moi ? _Demanda-t-il incrédule_.

- Oui.

- Super ! Merci Greg !

_Il lui prit l'ordinateur des mains, le posa sur la tablette, ouvrit le claper et l'alluma. House le laissa faire, surveillant tous ses gestes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, James se débrouillait très bien, à son plus grand étonnement. Il y avait des raccourcis sur le bureau, curieux Wilson cliqua sur l'un d'eux. C'était un logiciel éducatif qui apprenait tout sous forme de jeux. Il suffisait de suivre Sam et Sally dans leurs aventures. Chacune des étapes correspondant à un niveau d'apprentissage._

_James l'essaya quelques minutes, prenant le temps de bien suivre les instructions dictées par les deux personnages. Il ferma le programme et cliqua sur la deuxième icône. Là, il s'agissait d'un logiciel d'exercices cérébraux, logique, mémoire, pour exercer ses capacités. Il y joua un petit moment, toutes ses craintes avaient disparu, ou du moins il le pensait. Le cadeau de son frère lui plaisait énormément, au moins il ne s'ennuierait plus. _

_House n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Comment arrivait-il à se servir d'un ordinateur, alors qu'il était perdu devant un mitigeur._

- Ça te plait ?

- Oui beaucoup, merci Greg. Il tourna un visage épanoui vers lui.

- J'ai autre chose, laisse ce truc un instant, tiens. _Il lui donna une boîte entourée de papier cadeau._

- Wow une console ! Génial !

_A son « Wow » le cœur de House rata un battement, beaucoup trop de souvenirs affluèrent en même temps. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, il fallait qu'il sorte et vite…. Être seul un moment, juste un petit moment._

- Tiens voilà des jeux pour t'occuper. Je vais te laisser un petit peu…. J'ai des dossiers à voir dans mon bureau.

- D'accord ! à tout à l'heure…. Merci beaucoup !

- Comme ça tu t'ennuieras moins.

- Ça c'est sûr, c'est super !

_Quelques instants plus tard House s'enfermait dans son bureau. Il tira les stores, prit sa balle et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Tout cela était éprouvant pour lui, beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de lest, mais à qui parler, à qui se confier. Quelle personne serait prête à l'écouter sans lui poser de questions ou essayer de le psychanalyser. Pas Nolan, ni aucun membre de son équipe. Il sourit à travers ses larmes quand il pensa à la seule personne hormis Wilson, qui l'ait toujours fait, Cuddy. Il sortit son portable et composa son numéro._

- Cuddy ?

- Oui…. House ? Ca va ? un souci avec James ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle_.

- Non, non ! Ca va bien…. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons…. House je vous connais assez bien pour savoir quand vous me mentez, comme maintenant. Et je sais que ça ne va pas contrairement à ce que vous affirmez.

- Votre…. Invitation à passer vous voir…. C'est toujours valable ? _dit-il d'une voix_ _hésitante._

- Ce soir 19h30, apportez les pizzas ! Une végétarienne pour moi !

- Ok et pour Lucas ?

- Il n'est pas là ce soir…. Une planque.

- Bien, à ce soir Lisa.

- A ce soir Greg.

- Lisa attendit avant de se tourner vers Lucas, un peu coupable de son mensonge, qui allait l'obliger à quitter la maison.

- Il ne va pas aussi bien qui le montre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. Tout cela lui demande beaucoup d'énergie et psychologiquement c'est très dur. Nolan m'a appelé pour me dire de ne pas refuser le dialogue si House voulait me parler…. Comme si j'allais lui dire non !

- C'est son thérapeute, il fait son boulot…. Dis, tu sais que je n'ai pas de planque à faire ce soir ?

- Oui…. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Comment peux-tu penser ça ! Je vais appeler Franck pour voir s'il est disponible pour un billard. Au pire, il y a toujours le cinéma.

- Merci…. C'est gentil de ta part, je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise si tu n'es pas là.

- Aucun doute là-dessus ! _dit-il en souriant_.

_House était soulagé, Lucas ne serait pas là. Une bonne chose, il lui serait plus facile de parler à Lisa. Il se leva et s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et commanda deux pizzas spécifiant qu'il passerait les prendre vers 19h00. Il soupira, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, depuis l'accident elle lui faisait régulièrement très mal. Comme hier dans le bureau de Cuddy, il espéra juste que cela s'atténue maintenant que James était sorti du coma._

_Il était temps de retourner auprès de Wilson. Il le trouva regardant par la fenêtre, il se tourna vers House en l'entendant arriver._

- Je pourrai bientôt sortir un peu ?

- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, mets ton blouson et assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil.

- Pourquoi, je peux marcher_, s'étonna-t-il en regardant le fauteuil roulant._

- C'est le règlement, c'est comme ça !

- D'accord, _acquiesça-t-il d'un hochement d'épaule_.

_Il faisait encore doux pour une journée de printemps, alors House s'était installé au soleil. James était ravi et observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avec curiosité. Parfois lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait il demandait des explications à Greg. Au bout d'une heure ils retournèrent dans la chambre. _

- Merci, c'était bien dehors. On pourra y retourner ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu vas bientôt partir ?

- Oui, mais je reviens demain.

- ….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ?

- J'aime pas quand tu me laisses.

- Pourquoi ?

- …..

- Dis-moi pourquoi Jimmy.

- J'ai peur…. Peur que tu… m'abandonnes. _Il baissa aussitôt la tête_.

- Aucune chance ! il va falloir que tu t'habitues à me voir souvent. _Répondit aussitôt House d'un ton qu'il essaya de paraître moqueur_.

- Tant mieux alors….et si j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Écoute-moi bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes d'abord aux personnes qui sont là d'accord.

- Oui

- Elles savent comment me joindre s'il le faut, tu n'as rien à craindre tu comprends ?

- D'accord, j'ai compris.

_Il quitta donc Wilson non sans appréhension. Mais, comme lui avait dit le Dr Evans il pouvait rester seul et surtout il devait s'y habituer. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. _


	7. Récomfort

**Attention chapitre classé M!!**

**Bonne lecture, merci pour les commentaires**

_Il passa récupérer les deux pizzas et arriva devant chez Cuddy à l'heure dite. Il vit la camionnette de Lucas et eut un instant d'hésitation. Mais alors qu'il descendait de voiture, lui sortait de la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'allée._

- Bonsoir House

- Bonsoir Lucas

- Bonne soirée, _lança-t-il un peu tendu_.

- Merci, bonne planque, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose, _dit-il avec un petit_ _sourire entendu._

- Billard avec un pote, comment t'as deviné ?

- Cuddy ne sais pas encore mentir aussi bien que moi….mais merci de jouer le jeu.

- De rien…je…écoute c'est peut-être idiot et certainement trop tard mais j'aimerais m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

- Pour l'appartement et la cafétéria. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était puéril et potentiellement dangereux. Tu aurais pu te blesser. Alors je te présente mes excuses. _Et il tendit sa main vers House_.

- Ok, on n'en parle plus, _il accrocha sa canne à son bras gauche et serra la main tendue_.

_Aucun des deux hommes d'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Lucas monta dans sa camionnette et House se dirigea vers la porte où Lisa se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait très certainement assisté à leur échange. Elle accueillit avec un large sourire et le débarrassa des pizzas qui menaçaient de lui échapper._

_Elle invita House à la suivre dans la cuisine. Où il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise. Elle l'examina discrètement. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux rougis et tellement cernés qu'on avait l'impression de voir deux coquards. La journée avait dû être très éprouvante pour le mettre dans un tel état. Elle sortit une bière pour House et s'assit en face de lui. _

_Il venait d'enlever sa veste et la jeta sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. Il remercia Lisa pour la bière et but une longue rasade. Il soupira en reposant la bouteille sur la table._

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à manger ces pizzas avant qu'elles ne soient froides, _dit-il en ouvrant les boîtes._

- Effectivement, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Lucas tout à l'heure ?

- Rien, des banalités entre mecs.

- Dans ce cas…

_Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur pizza, elle ne lui posa aucunes questions au sujet de Wilson. Il le ferait quand il serait prêt, après tout il était là pour ça. Mais, malgré tout c'est avec surprise qu'il l'entendit lui demander des nouvelles de Rachel, sur un ton polie et avec gentillesse. Donc la conversation s'orienta sur sa fille et les progrès qu'elle faisait chaque jour. _

- Vous prendrez un café ?

- Oui volontiers.

- Passez dans le salon, je vous rejoins.

_Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle le trouva assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit place à ses côtés. Sans un mot elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête à ce contact et la tourna vers elle. Le regard de House l'émut. Jamais elle n'y avait lu autant de tristesse, ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur, ils étaient devenu plus gris. _

_House fixa Lisa un moment et ce qu'il vit dans son regard, lui donna la force et le courage nécessaire pour parler. Bien qu'il le fit avec un léger trémolo. _

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, je…j'ai peur de ne plus y arriver. _Rectifia-t-il_

- Ne dites pas ça, vous vous en sortez très bien.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de faire le mauvais choix, de ne pas faire tout ce qu'il faut pour lui. _Dit-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, yeux fermés_.

- Ne dites pas de conneries House ! Et regardez-moi !

_Le ton de Cuddy le surprit tellement qu'il s'exécuta. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort et lorsqu'elle lui parla elle le fit d'un ton rassurant. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il avait eu la même attitude avec James dans l'après-midi._

- Vous êtes fatigué House, cela fait cinq semaines que vous veillez sur lui. Vous avez pris très certainement la décision la plus difficile de votre vie, vous ne l'avez pas abandonné et, vous continuerez à veiller sur lui. Mais **vous devez** vous reposer.

- Mais je ne peux pas pensez à me reposer alors qu'il vient de se réveillez, il a encore plus besoin de moi. Cette après-midi, ça été si dur, j'étais complètement perdu…. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, fuir…. _Il s'arrêta honteux d'y avoir songé_

- Oui, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Non

- Racontez-moi.

_Alors il lui raconta sa journée, lui parlant même de sa visite à Foreman. De l'attitude de Wilson, du sentiment de honte et de peur de déranger que ce dernier éprouvait, sa colère à lui. Leur repas à la cafétéria, leur sortie sur le campus. La joie de Wilson en voyant l'ordinateur et la console. _

_Maintenant Lisa comprenait mieux le malaise de House. Lui qui avait toujours fui toute démonstration d'affection, venait de rattraper son retard en une seule journée. Pas étonnant qu'il en soit perturbé. _

- Vous en sortez très bien avec lui. Vous savez trouver les mots qu'il faut. Il vous écoute et tient compte de vos conseils.

- Je suppose…. Mais c'est si dur, car moi je me rappelle.

- Je sais, et cela risque d'être parfois encore plus difficile. James est vivant House, c'est le plus important, vivant et en bonne santé. _Elle prit un ton plus dur_, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave et vous le savez. Il a eu énormément de chance, et avec votre aide, la mienne, celle de l'Institut Rosemont et beaucoup de temps il deviendra plus autonome.

- Oui je sais tout ça…. Merci Lisa, merci pour votre soutien.

- Je suis votre amie et aussi la sienne, ne l'oubliez pas. Je serai là pour vous deux. _Se levant_, je vais aller vous chercher un autre café, celui-ci est froid.

_House ne protesta pas, et la suivit du regard. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour lui redonner confiance et aussi les arguments. Oui Jimmy était vivant et en bonne santé, cela seul était déjà un miracle. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Lisa dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et lui sourit en le voyant. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle pour prendre la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Mais lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent un frisson le parcourut. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lisa et posa machinalement la tasse sur le plan de travail. Puis comme dans un mauvais film, au ralenti ses lèvres descendirent vers celles de Lisa. _

_Il ne se posa aucune question, ne réfléchit à rien, se contentant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il l'a senti d'abord réticente, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, l'invitant ainsi à approfondir son baiser. Le baiser se fit plus rapide, plus violent, ils se séparèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau plusieurs fois de suite. Avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. _

_Leurs mains fébriles et impatientes entrèrent en action, Lisa enleva son top, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, les laissant tomber au sol. Remonta sa jupe, attrapa le bord de son Tanga et le fit descendre, il glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles, elle s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de pied. House avait fait tomber boxer et pantalon sur ses chevilles. _

_Le bruit de leurs souffles saccadés se mêla à leurs gémissements. House troussa la jupe de Lisa jusqu'à sa taille et la saisissant, il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la table. Ses mains quittèrent ses hanches, l'une d'elle s'empara de l'un des seins qu'il malaxa avec une rudesse qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort mais elle ne protesta pas. L'autre descendit vers les cuisses qu'il écarta d'un geste brusque, y prenant place aussitôt. Les mains de Lisa s'activèrent à leur tour, l'un d'elle lui tirant les cheveux, l'autre prenant son sexe déjà gonflé et l'amenant sans hésitation contre sa chatte dégoulinante de cyprine. _

_Il sourit, elle en avait autant envie que lui. Un dernier coup de langue et il s'arracha à sa bouche dans un bruit de succion. D'une main il l'attrapa par les cheveux, positionnant l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Puis il lui tira la tête en arrière, et sans la quitter des yeux, entra en elle avec brutalité, profondément. _

_Lisa ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri aussitôt suivi par un long râle de plaisir. Et tout en maintenant fermement sa prise dans son dos, il entama un mouvement de va et vient rapide et profond. Sa main quitta ses cheveux et vint trouver son chemin jusqu'au clitoris, qu'elle s'appliqua à exciter. _

_Lisa se serra à lui à la fois heureuse et honteuse. Elle aurait pu le stopper dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle le laissa faire, répondant à son baiser. L'excitation, l'envie de le sentir en elle la faisait déjà mouiller, elle fit le plus rapidement possible pour se défaire de ses vêtements. A la façon dont il la souleva sur la table il était aussi impatient qu'elle. Elle sentit tout de suite son besoin de domination, et elle le laissa faire, sentant le plaisir s'insinuer de plus en plus en elle. _

_Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il la pénétra violemment entrant si profondément en elle qu'il buta au fond de son antre chaude et humide. Déjà elle sentait les petits spasmes de son vagin se contractant contre ce sexe qui glissait en elle dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin ses cheveux, elle enfonça sa tête dans son cou mordant son épaule pour étouffer les cris du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, serrant ses bras autour de son torse. Elle était au bord de l'extase, et les ahanements rauques de House lui dirent que lui aussi. _

_Lorsqu'il la sentit l'enserrer des bras et des jambes, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses fesses et agrippa le bord de la table. Elle était prête, lui aussi. Alors en quelques coups de reins encore plus brutaux que les autres il atteignit la délivrance quelques secondes après elle. Il se retira aussitôt s'appuyant contre l'évier, pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Lisa faisait la même chose mais en restant assise sur la table. Tous les deux profitaient encore de ce sentiment de plénitude apporté par l'orgasme._

_Sans un mot House remonta boxer et pantalon, qu'il reboutonna tranquillement alors que Lisa remettait aussi ses vêtements. Tous les deux restaient silencieux, mais ne semblaient pas gênés par ce qui venait de se passer. Lisa prit des lingettes nettoyantes et effaça toutes traces de leur ébat, alors que House l'observait tout en buvant son café._

_Il posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, prit sa veste et l'enfila. Ensuite il fit face à Lisa. Elle était sereine et ses yeux pétillaient du plaisir de la luxure. C'est lui qui parla le premier._

- Et maintenant ?

- Ça vous dirait de manger chinois dans la semaine ?

- Quand ?

- Je vous dirai ça lundi.

- Chez moi ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit House

- Bonne nuit Lisa et…. Merci.

_Lisa attendit que sa voiture soit partie pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche à contrecœur, elle aurait aimé garder l'odeur de son amant sur elle. Son amant, qu'elle drôle de mot, et ayant un sens tellement différent en fonction de celui à qui il était destiné. Elle sourit, la prochaine fois c'est elle qui dirigerait_


	8. Promesse et Confrontation

**Et voici un deuxième chapitre, assez long celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

_Pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit, House entra détendu et apaisé dans l'appartement. Il était épuisé tant nerveusement que physiquement. Il se coucha en boxer, la douche pourrait attendre demain. Il passa machinalement le doigt sur les traces de morsures qu'il avait à l'épaule et sourit. Il s'endormit sans avoir recours à aucun somnifère._

_Le dimanche matin House ne se leva que vers onze heures. Il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilée, un véritable exploit. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps il était reposé. Il croisa les mains derrière la tête et fixa un point imaginaire au plafond. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre que sa petite séance de sexe avec Cuddy en était une des raisons majeure._

_D'ailleurs en y repensant, il nota qu'un accord tacite avait été passé entre eux. Elle avait proposé un nouveau rendez-vous, il l'avait accepté. C'est avec détachement qu'il nota qu'aucun sentiment amoureux n'avait déclenché ce besoin de sexe. Juste un désir réciproque de réconfort, il en connaissait les raisons pour lui, qu'en était-il des siennes ? _

_Il sourit et se leva, direction la salle de bain. Même sa jambe lui faisait moins mal. Après une douche et un repas rapide et attrapa son casque et fila à l'hôpital. Il entra dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard. James était absorbé par un exercice; il finit néanmoins par tourner la tête en entendant la canne cogner le sol. _

- Salut Greg !

- Salut Jimmy, montrant l'ordinateur, alors ?

- C'est pas facile, y a des trucs compliqués !

- On dit « ce n'est pas facile, il y a des trucs compliqués » d'accord ?

- D'accord, tu arrives tard, tu es fatigué ?

- Beaucoup moins, j'ai dormi longtemps…. Comment tu sais que j'étais fatigué ?

- Ton visage, c'est foncé autour de tes yeux et…. _Il n'osait pas continuer_.

- Et quoi Jimmy ? Je te le répète : N'aie pas peur de dire ce que tu penses, ou de poser des questions.

- Tu as raison, c'est très bien. Allez, éteins cet ordinateur, on va aller faire un tour dehors.

- D'accord !

_En moins d'une minute Wilson s'était installé dans la chaise roulante. House lui confia sa canne et ils se retrouvèrent près d'un banc quelques instants plus tard. James y prit place, au soleil, et observa les quelques personnes autour d'eux, des malades pour la plupart, accompagnés par leur famille ou des bénévoles. _

_Une maman poussant un fauteuil avec un petit garçon au crâne chauve passa devant eux. Elle s'arrêta subitement et fit demi-tour. Elle s'adressa à Wilson avant que House ne puisse l'en empêcher. _

- Dr Wilson ?

- ….

- J'ai appris pour votre accident, je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Merci

- Tommy, dis bonjour au Dr Wilson, c'est grâce à lui si tu vas guérir.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour Tommy.

- Merci encore, je vous souhaite bon rétablissement. Au revoir messieurs.

- Au revoir.

_House observa son ami : Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver. Il avait peur de la réaction de Wilson. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser. Ce dernier resta silencieux un long moment puis se tourna vers lui. _

- J'étais docteur, comme toi ? Le timbre de sa voix était neutre.

- Oui

- Je travaillais ici ?

- Oui, _c'est la seule réponse qu'il était capable de donner_.

- Je …. Je ne me rappelle pas. J'ai un, il chercha le mot, un bureau ?

- Oui, à côté du mien. Tu veux le voir ? _Il se sentait de plus en plus mal._

- Non, pas la peine.

- Non ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, à cause que j'ai oublié, je ne serai plus docteur. Donc ça sert à rien.

_House n'eut pas la force de le reprendre, il baissa les yeux sur la pointe de ses converses. Jimmy venait d'énoncer d'une façon claire que ça vie d'avant d'existait plus. Et de toute évidence il l'acceptait mieux que lui. _

- Ne sois pas triste Greg, je le suis pas moi.

- House releva la tête vers son ami, dans un sens cela s'expliquait aisément. Il ne pouvait regretter quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas.

- Je ne serai plus triste Jimmy et on dit « je ne le suis pas, moi »

- T'es chiant à tout redire ! _Rouspéta James._

- Tu n'as qu'à parler correctement. Allez pose tes fesses dans le fauteuil, on va bouger un peu.

- D'accord, _il s'installa et accrochant son regard noisette dans celui océan de House_. Je te promets de bien apprendre dans cet intu…instu…institut !

_House se contenta d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Se réfugiant à l'arrière du fauteuil, le poussa sur les allées du campus. Ils allèrent prendre un café et retournèrent dans la chambre. House laissa Wilson vers 19h00. _

_Il ne rentra pas directement et fit une balade de plus d'une heure en moto. Maintenant, le sujet qui le préoccupait, c'était de savoir comment allait se passer la visite des parents de Wilson le lendemain. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Cuddy, elle obtiendrait de ces derniers l'autorisation d'envoyer James à Rosemont. Pour ça, il lui faisait totalement confiance. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le face à face avec leur fils. Il y serait. Pas question de laisser Jimmy les affronter seul. _

_Le lundi matin, il arriva à l'heure et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il frappa et entra. _

- Bonjour Cuddy

- Bonjour House

- Ses parents arrivent quand ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec eux à 9h30 et je ne vous veux pas dans mon bureau. Je vais d'abord leur faire signer les papiers et ensuite on ira voir James.

- Et là j'y serai.

- J'allais vous le demander, il va avoir besoin de vous. Mais….

- Je serai sage, je le fais pour James. Ça risque d'être éprouvant pour lui.

- Oui, votre présence le rassurera.

_House sortit du bureau, il était nerveux. En cinq semaines ils n'étaient venus que deux fois et la dernière fois House avait failli foutre son poing dans la figure de Wilson père. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. A 9h30 il en sortit pour se rendre au chevet de Wilson qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. _

- Bonjour Greg !

- Bonjour Jimmy, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, un docteur est venu. Il m'a dit que je vais faire de la ruduca…réducation….c'est quoi ?

- De la rééducation, tu vas faire de l'exercice pour ton bras et ta jambe.

- Pourquoi ? Ça va bien.

- Ils se sont cassés dans l'accident, et se sont réparés pendant ton coma. Maintenant il faut vérifier que tout va bien en les faisant travailler. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois oui.

- Dis-moi Jimmy il y a des choses dont tu te souviens, d'avant ?

_James ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux._

- Non, des visages mais pas les noms. Une grande maison avec des fleurs devant, un lac ou bien une rivière.

- Et si je te parle de Rose et Georges ?

- Non rien, ça devrait ?

- Ce sont tes parents…

- Mes….parents ? Ils sont morts, non ?

_House était totalement désarçonné par la remarque de son ami. S'il les croyait décédés, comment allait-il réagir à leur venue. Au visage soucieux de Greg, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise, alors c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il demanda._

- Ils sont vivants ?

- Oui Jimmy ils sont vivants.

- Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas près de moi ? _S'étonna-t-il_.

- Je ne sais pas, ils…ils sont venus pendant ton coma et, il y autre chose, _House hésita un instant_, ce ne sont pas mes parents, je ne suis donc pas ton...

- Vrai frère, _le coupa Wilson_, oui je sais.

- Mais tu….

_Il s'arrêta de parler en entendant la porte de la chambre coulisser. Comme James insistait pour garder les stores tirés, il ne les avait pas vus arriver. Cuddy entra la première; il vit tout de suite qu'elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour rester sereine, mais elle lui fit un rapide sourire, l'accompagnant d'un bref signe de tête. Elle avait réussi, ils avaient signé les papiers. Une bonne chose pour James. _

_House s'écarta un peu du lit, mais resta debout, saluant d'un bref bonjour l'homme et la femme qui venaient d'entrer à la suite de Cuddy. Il vit l'homme se redresser instinctivement, le fusillant du regard, mais il ne dit rien. La femme lui sourit timidement et s'approcha de son fils qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Son père resta en retrait. Rose Wilson prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce dernier se laissa faire mais resta assez distant. Ils les avaient reconnus tout de suite, ils faisaient partie des visages dont il se rappelait. Il éprouva une sorte de malaise alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. _

- Vous êtes ma mère et mon père ?

- Et qui veux-tu qu'on soit d'autre ! _répliqua George Wilson_.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir plus tôt ? Je suis réveillé depuis plusieurs jours.

_House et Cuddy notèrent que c'était la première fois que James faisait une phrase aussi longue. Et il était aussi en colère, ça s'entendait au timbre de sa voix. Sa mère le regardait, complètement perdue, au bord de la crise de larmes. Son père, quant à lui, semblait trouver cette conversation ennuyeuse. _

- Je vous fais honte, c'est ça ?

- C'est lui qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ! _dit son père en montrant House du doigt._

- Non ! Et laisse mon frère tranquille !

- Ton frère ? Lui ? Peter et Daniel sont tes frères, pas lui !

_House s'était avancé vers lui, il allait énerver James et ce n'était vraiment pas recommandé. Il essaya de le raisonner._

- Calmez-vous monsieur Wilson, c'est assez perturbant pour Ja…. _Il_ _ne termina pas sa phrase, se retrouvant part terre à cause du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir._

- Fermez-la House ! Je dis ce que je veux à mon fils !

- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? _Demanda James qui venait de s'agenouiller près de Greg_.

- Il ne fait pas parti de la famille, il n'a pas à se mêler de nos histoires !

- Monsieur Wilson je vous demanderais de vous calmer ou je fais venir la sécurité. _Intervint Cuddy, elle aussi après de House, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière fendue_.

_Wilson se releva et fit face à ses parents. Il avait les bras le long du corps, poings serrés. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Frapper l'homme qui se disait son père. _

- Partez, tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Bien si tu préfères cet individu à ta propre famille…

- Ma famille ? Greg est mon seul ami. Lui ne m'a pas laissé ! J'entendais sa voix dans mon coma, il était là ! Vous non ! Depuis mon réveil il est là ! Vous non ! C'est lui ma famille, pas vous !

_George Wilson regarda son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Sa mère, elle, pleurait, mais restait silencieuse. Il attrapa sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Personne n'osait parler, House regardait Wilson avec admiration, il était impressionné par sa lucidité. Quant à Cuddy, elle ne savait plus si elle devait sourire ou pleurer. Wilson se retourna vers eux, il pleurait et tremblait un peu. Pourtant il leur sourit._

- Lisa tu devrais peut-être le soigner non ?

- Ça peut attendre Jimmy. Toi ça va ?

- Je crois que oui maintenant. Et toi tu vas te faire soigner.

_Cuddy aida House à se relever et sortit de la chambre avec lui. Ils avaient parfaitement compris que James voulait être seul. Elle amena House dans une salle d'examen pour le soigner. _


	9. Dépression

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme !**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Petit rappel : cette fiction est basée sur la relation AMICALE de House et Wilson, et non sur une relation amoureuse, n'attendez donc aucun slash.  
**

**

* * *

**

- Allongez-vous, je vais regarder votre coupure.

- Ça va Cuddy, ce n'est rien. Un pansement et ça ira.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez moi vous examiner.

- Allez-y ! pour une fois que vous pouvez jouer au docteur !

_Cuddy ne releva pas la remarque, elle nettoya et désinfecta la plaie, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer House. L'entaille n'était pas très large mais profonde, et nécessitait au moins trois points de suture._

- Je vais même devoir faire un peu de couture.

- Allez-y….

- Arrêtez de gesticuler, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes douillet.

_House la laissa faire; lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se redressa trop rapidement et fut prit de vertige. Cuddy l'obligea à se rallonger. Un silence pesant s'instaura alors. Silence que Cuddy brisa la première._

- Ça va aller House ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Comment suis-je censé réagir après ce que vient de dire Wilson ? _dit-il en se redressant lentement_.

- Continuez à faire ce que vous faites depuis le début et tout ira bien. _Lui posant la main sur son bras_, vous vous débrouillez très bien.

- Hum….mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être emmerdant !

- ….

- Ben c'est vrai quoi ! Avant il se contentait d'être ma conscience. Mais, maintenant il balance des vérités avec une telle innocence que cela en devient flippant. _Il sourit légèrement_.

- Retournez auprès de lui, je m'occupe de confirmer son admission à Rosemont.

- Confirmer ?

- Oui confirmer, je les ai appelés samedi.

- Comment étiez-vous certaine qu'ils allaient signer.

- House j'arrive à soutirer des milliers de dollars à des donateurs, vous croyez vraiment qu'une signature au bas d'une feuille allait m'arrêter.

- Je l'ai toujours dit, vous êtes une sorcière, _plaisanta-t-il_.

- Et vous un emmerdeur de première catégorie.

- Merci Lisa, merci pour James. _Dit-il redevenant sérieux_.

- C'est normal, _elle hésita un instant puis se lança, sachant que ce qu'elle allait dire serait difficile à admettre pour House_. Je voudrais vous dire autre chose qui concerne Wilson.

- Je vous écoute, _il savait exactement de quoi elle voulait lui parler_.

- Je dois faire débarrasser son bureau.

- Je vais le faire ! Dites simplement à la maintenance d'apporter des boîtes. Je…

_Il fut interrompu par son bipper ainsi que par celui de Cuddy. Ils se regardèrent inquiets et sortirent de la salle d'examen précipitamment. Moins de deux minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre de Wilson. L'infirmière en chef les y attendait._

- Que se passe-t-il_ ? demanda Cuddy_

- Il a disparu lorsque je suis venue le chercher pour sa séance de rééducation, le Dr Wilson n'était plus dans sa chambre.

- C'est pas vrai, personne ne l'a vu partir ! _S'énerva House_.

- J'ai prévenu le personnel et la sécurité, on le recherche.

- **Merde !**

- House regardez, _Cuddy lui montra un portefeuille ouvert sur le lit._

- C'est le mien, _le ramassant_, il manque une photo.

- Vous avez dû le perdre lorsque son père vous a frappé.

- Oui, _à l'infirmière_, vous leur avez dit d'aller voir sur le campus ?

- Oui, nous allons le….

-** Il est sur le toit !**

_Tous tournèrent la tête vers le jeune garde de la sécurité qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. A cette annonce House sentit ses jambes vaciller, il s'appuya plus fort sur sa canne. Le garde le fixa._

- Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux si c'est vous qui y alliez.

- Vous avez eu raison, j'y vais.

- House vous pensez qu'il… _Cuddy n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase_.

- Je ne sais pas, mais que personne n'essaie d'intervenir, je m'en occupe.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Il ouvrit cette dernière lentement, ne voulant pas effrayer Wilson. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale il s'avança prudemment craignant de le voir debout sur le parapet ou du moins tout contre. Mais non, après un coup d'œil circulaire il le vit. Il était assis dans l'angle que faisait le parapet avec le mur. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, et se laissa glisser à son côté sans rien dire. _

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la chambre de Wilson.**_

_Il n'avait pas regardé ses parents partir et s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait dû faire un effort pour se retourner et sourire à Gregory et à Lisa. Et, une fois seul il s'était jeté sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, donnant des coups de poings rageurs sur le matelas. Et il lui avait menti, non il n'allait pas bien, au contraire._

_Parfois, lorsqu'il était seul, il pleurait sans raison, juste comme ça. Il essayait de s'occuper mais s'ennuyait vite, sauf quand Greg était là. Il avait eu peur quand il avait crié, peur qu'il le laisse. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas pourtant lui se sentait inutile, il ne servait à rien, juste à lui causer des problèmes. A cause de lui Greg s'était fait frappé. _

_L'image d'un toit lui apparut subitement, il le reconnut tout de suite : c'était celui de cet hôpital. Il prit sa décision, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda par la fenêtre, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Il regarda ses pieds nus, inutile de mettre ses chaussures. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se leva et son pied butta contre quelque chose. Il le ramassa, curieux, c'était un portefeuille, il regarda à l'intérieur. Il appartenait à Greg, il fouilla et trouva une photo. Il l'a prit et sortit de la chambre. _

_Il arriva au toit sans problème. Il s'approcha du parapet et resta là immobile. La pluie avait déjà mouillé son jean et son tee-shirt et l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, noyant ses larmes qui coulaient de nouveau. Il avait sorti la photo de sa poche et l'avait longuement fixé. C'était lui et Greg, mais il ne savait pas où. Ils étaient souriant, plus jeunes et tenaient des verres. _

_Il s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Les épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, il était perdu. Greg lui avait promis de rester près de lui et à son tour il lui avait promis de bien apprendre. Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire : tenir sa promesse. _

_Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Il sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et il se blottit aussitôt contre Greg. Il était heureux qu'il ne crie pas sur lui. Au contraire il le rassurait._

- Ça va aller Jimmy, je suis là…petit frère.

- Pa …. Pardon.

- C'est fini, mais ne refais plus jamais ça…. Je me suis inquiété.

- On rentre, j'ai mal à la tête et…

- Où ? Depuis quand ? _House l'avait écarté de lui et le regardait anxieux_.

- Là et là aussi, _il montra son front et l'arrière de sa tête_.

- Allez viens, on va voir ton médecin.

_Il se leva et aida House, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cage d'escalier, il y avait seulement Cuddy. James vit qu'elle avait pleuré, il s'approcha et la serra contre lui._

- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur Lisa, _et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de la lâcher_.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était chiant Cuddy.

- Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, vous ressemblez à des chiens mouillés.

- Je l'amène voir Evans, il a mal à la tête. Ce n'est peut-être rien, qu'une migraine mais…

- Bien, dites lui qu'il a un accès prioritaire à l'IRM si besoin. _Elle aussi était soucieuse_.

_Evans l'examina tout de suite, ce n'était qu'une simple migraine. Il rassura House, qui ramena Wilson dans sa chambre. Il lui ordonna de prendre une bonne douche chaude et de se mettre au lit. Wilson obéit, mais avant de se coucher il tendit la photo à House._

- Tiens, c'est à toi.

- Tu peux la garder

- Merci, _il la posa sur le chevet et remonta sa couverture_.

- Dors maintenant.

- D'accord.

_House s'assit dans le fauteuil et attendit qu'il soit totalement endormi pour aller se changer à son tour. Ensuite il alla voir Cuddy. _

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort ce n'est qu'un simple mal de tête.

- Je viens d'appeler Clarisse Carter, elle passera voir Wilson.

- C'est la psy de l'hôpital ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il risque de faire une dépression, nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui.

- En effet, vous avez raison, ça l'aidera sûrement.

- Je serai chez vous à 19h30 mercredi, vos nouilles, poulet ou bœuf ?

- Poulet, ça ira très bien. _Répondit-il très naturellement._

- Et maintenant allez bosser un peu, il y a des patients qui vous attendent en consultations.

- Non, il est midi, je vais déjeuner, les MST et nez qui coule attendront bien encore un peu.

_Il se leva et sortit, Cuddy ne fit rien pour le retenir et ne lui cria pas dessus. Elle savait qu'il avait essayé d'être emmerdant pour cacher sa peine et surtout la peur qu'il avait dû éprouver pour Wilson. _


	10. Laisser le passé

Voici un nouveau chapitre.....pour les inquiets faites moi confiance la fic n'est pas encore finie!

Il va y avoir de nombreux rebondissements!

merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

_Après le déjeuner, House fit ses deux heures de consultations, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau avant d'aller voir Wilson quand le Dr Carter l'interpella._

- Dr House !

- Oui, _la reconnaissant_, vous avez vu Wilson ?

- Justement c'est de lui que j'aimerais vous parler.

- Dans ce cas suivez-moi dans mon antre.

_D'un large mouvement du bras il invita à pénétrer dans son bureau. Il montra un des fauteuils au Dr Carter et après avoir fermé la porte de communication avec l'autre pièce il s'assit en face de la psychiatre._

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien, il a un fort sentiment d'infériorité et il se sent inutile.

- C'est ridicule ! Il sait qu'il faut qu'il réapprenne à faire certaines choses simples. Je le lui ai expliqué, il l'a compris !

- Calmez-vous House ! Il n'est pas utile que vous criiez. Bien sûr qu'il le sait, il l'a même parfaitement intégré…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi il…..

- A cause de vous House

- De moi ? Il était plus que surpris, comment…là je pige plus !

- Vous êtes trop présent pour lui, vous allez devoir être moins longtemps près de lui….non attendez ! Ce que vous faites pour lui est formidable, seulement vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous le surprotégez.

- Il …Il n'a que moi. Vous me demandez de l'abandonner ?

- Non juste de passer moins de temps avec lui. Reprenez un rythme normal, écourtez vos visites, même le weekend.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?

- Premièrement, dans environ trois semaines il va être admis à l'institut Rosemont. Il y sera seul, il doit s'habituer à vous voir moins longtemps sinon la séparation risque d'être trop brutale et de lui faire du mal; il l'apparentera à un abandon.

- Ça va être dur dans les deux sens_, lâcha spontanément House._

- En effet, mon conseil sera bénéfique pour vous deux.

- Et l'autre chose ?

- Sans le vouloir, vous lui occasionnez une forte pression. Il a tellement peur de vous décevoir, qu'il risque de s'en rendre malade. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire 'Greg sera content » « Je le fais pour qu'il soit fier de moi »

- Mais je…que puis-je y faire ?

- S'il vous parle de ses progrès, de ce qu'il a réussi à faire, ou pas : Donnez votre avis rapidement et changez de conversation et d'occupation. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui vous intéresse.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, _nota-il dans un murmure._

- Non effectivement ça ne va pas être facile, elle se leva, mais vous y arriverez.

- Si vous le dites….merci Dr Carter.

- Ah une dernière chose, reposez-vous, il n'est pas idiot vous savez, il a vu que vous étiez fatigué et il sait que c'est à cause de lui.

- Avec toutes les personnes qui me conseillent de me reposer, je vais finir par dormir toute la journée !

- Je verrai Wilson deux fois par semaine mais, si vous avez besoin, je suis aussi là pour vous.

- C'est noté.

_Il regarda la psychiatre partir, il allait vraiment avoir du mal à espacer ses visites auprès de James. Il regarda l'heure : Presque 17h00. Parfait, il rangea ses affaires, et ouvrant la porte de communication il lança à ses larbins :_

- Papa rentre à la maison se reposer sur l'ordre de trois éminents médecins ! Donc sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, je ne suis là pour personne !

_Il alla voir Wilson rapidement pour lui dire au revoir, en essayant de rester le plus détendu possible. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque et n'essaya pas de le retenir, au grand soulagement de House._

_Le mardi matin à la surprise du personnel de nuit, House arriva avant 7h00. Ce qu'il allait faire serait dur pour lui et il préférait ne pas avoir de témoins. Il se dirigea d'abord dans son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires. Puis, prenant une clef sur son trousseau se dirigea vers celui de Wilson. _

_Il regarda la porte, son nom avait été enlevé ; Cuddy avait dû demander à la maintenance de le faire en son absence. Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et entra. Deux piles de cartons étaient posées devant l'étagère. Rien d'autre n'avait été touché. Les dossiers des patients avaient depuis longtemps été enlevés, il ne restait plus que les affaires personnelles de James. _

_Il prit un carton, l'ouvrit et le posa sur le bureau ; certains des objets lui rappelaient des souvenirs précis de moments passés dans ce bureau à embêter Wilson, comme le petit ours en tenue de médecin. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le piquer._

_Cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, mais il avait terminé. _

_Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour amener tous ces cartons jusqu'à sa voitures et ensuite dans leur appartement quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Toute son équipe était là avec un chariot ; House ne les renvoya pas et les laissa prendre les cartons et les mettre sur le chariot. _

_Lorsque ce fut fait, Rémy s'adressa à lui._

- Chase et moi allons amener tout ça chez vous, vous nous donnez les clefs de votre appartement.

- Les clefs sont sur mon bureau…..merci.

_House quitta l'ancien bureau de Wilson sans rien ajouter, inutile. Il descendit aux urgences pour trouver un cas éventuel. Son souhait fut exaucé, il allait pouvoir travailler. Entre deux examens pour le patient, il passa voir Wilson, essayant de rester le moins longtemps possible avec lui. _

_Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement et la journée du mercredi aussi. Pour détourner la conversation et donner un sens à ses visites éclair, House parla à James de son_ _patient. Ce dernier se moqua de lui, disant qu'il préférait être malade que docteur, que c'était moins fatigant. _

_House quitta l'hôpital vers 18h00; il était un peu nerveux, il avait croisé Cuddy en allant faire ses consultations mais n'avait pas pu lui parler. Il prit une douche, se servit un bourbon et s'installa à son piano. Deux semaines plus tôt il avait décidé de rendre son appartement et il avait fait amener toutes ses affaires ici._

_19h20, on frappa à la porte, il se leva ; elle était en avance. Il ouvrit; elle était là, en tenue décontractée, ballerines, jean, tee-shirt échancré, les cheveux retenus par un foulard bleu ciel. Elle sourit et lui tendit un sac en papier._

- Le dîner, c'est tout chaud.

- Dans ce cas, dînons !

- Cuisine ou salon ?

- Salon.

_Comme chez Lisa, ils parlèrent tranquillement durant le repas, de Wilson, de l'hôpital même de Rachel. Puis Lisa s'était rapprochée de lui ; il avait mis tout naturellement son bras autour de ses épaules, la ramenant plus près de lui, déposant des baisers d'abord dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent._

_Lisa était maintenant assise sur lui, les haut avaient été enlevés; alors qu'elle se frottait contre son entrejambe, ils échangeaient caresses et baiser. Il voulut s'attaquer à la fermeture de son jean, mais une petite tape sur les mains l'en dissuada. _

- Laisse-toi faire, _murmura-t-elle, tout en se laissant glisser au sol entre ses jambes._

- Que vas-tu…

- Chut ! Ne dis rien, _elle commença à dégrafer son pantalon._

_Il obéit, soulevant les fesses pour lui permettre de faire glisser son pantalon. Il frémit et gémit de satisfaction lorsque la main de Lisa vint se saisir de son sexe et commença ses douces caresses. Elle le prit en bouche, mordillant doucement son gland, le titillant avec sa langue. Les gémissements et le souffle court de son amant l'excitaient, sa main libre descendit vers la braguette de son propre pantalon, sa main se glissa sous le voile fin de son tanga en dentelle noire. _

_Le manège de Lisa se masturbant n'échappa pas à House, il sourit avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et de saisir fermement les hanches de Lisa. Cette dernière fut surprise car le mouvement fit glisser le sexe plus loin dans sa bouche. Et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le canapé, cuisses écartées. House lui attrapa doucement les cheveux, lui imposant un rythme plus lent ; son autre main avait rejoint celle de Lisa. Elle était chaude et humide, son clitoris réagissant au moindre frôlement, il sentit la main de Lisa se poser sur la sienne, se calquant sur ses mouvements. _

_Le plaisir montait en lui, en elle aussi, ses mouvements de reins lui demandant de la pénétrer ; il essaya de la faire attendre encore un peu, mais la prise de la main de Lisa se fit plus ferme et elle l'obligea à enfoncer ses doigts en elle, l'accompagnant. _

_Les râles montèrent en puissance, pour devenir des cris, les mouvements se firent plus rapides aussi. La libération fut violente pour les deux. House s'avachit contre le dossier du canapé, Lisa s'effondra à plat ventre, attendant d'avoir retrouvé un peu de souffle avant de se retourner. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans se parler. Lisa se releva la première._

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Les serviettes sont dans le placard du couloir.

_Quinze minutes plus tard, Cuddy ressortait, lavée et habillée de la salle de bain. House lui était toujours en boxer et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé d'un centimètre. Il fixa Cuddy._

- Vous partez déjà ? le vouvoiement était de retour.

- Oui, la nounou ne peut pas rester plus tard.

- Bonsoir Cuddy

- Bonsoir House.


	11. Transition et décision

Merci pour vos reviews....une semaine de passer, voici donc une suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Les jours et les semaines se suivirent avec une routine bien établie. House avait respecté les conseils du Dr Carter et avait espacé ses visites à Jimmy. Il n'y avait que le weekend qu'il restait un peu plus longtemps. _

_La rééducation de James était terminée, il allait pouvoir sortir. Le Dr Evans ayant jugé son état satisfaisant. Même le Dr Carter avait donné son aval, l'état psychologique de Wilson s'améliorant de jour en jour. Il était moins taciturne, un peu plus sûr de lui. _

_House et Cuddy continuaient à se voir mais, ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Cela se passait, leur faisait du bien à l'un et à l'autre. C'était très bien comme ça. Même à Nolan, House n'en avait pas parlé. Par contre il lui parlait énormément de Wilson, disant que sa propre vision du monde avait changé. Mais, s'il était dans son bureau ce jeudi soir, c'était parce qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'il doutait encore de lui._

- Vous croyez que je peux le faire ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous pouvez mais, si vous le voulez vraiment.

- Oui, _il avait répondu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation_.

- Dans ce cas faites le….je serai là pour vous soutenir dans votre démarche.

- Merci.

- Vous avez changé House, j'en suis heureux pour vous.

- Ce changement là fait mal, ce n'est pas de cette manière que je pensais être mieux.

- Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Parlez de votre décision de devenir le tuteur légal de Wilson au Dr Cuddy. Elle vous soutiendra, elle est votre meilleure alliée.

- Je sais, elle m'est du grand soutien moral. _Il sourit en repensant au mardi soir_.

- Revenons en à Wilson, c'est vous qui l'amenez à l'institut Rosemont lundi ?

- Oui, il sort demain, je le ramène à l'appartement pour le weekend et je…, _il marqua un temps d'arrêt, l'inquiétude se sentant dans sa voix._

- Et vous…. ?

- Je crains qu'il ne refuse de partir lundi matin et, comment va-t-il réagir une fois chez nous ?

- Vous verrez à ce moment là…

- Vous verrez, c'est tout ce que vous avez à me donner comme conseil ?...vous verrez ?

- Oui, c'est tout. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir la réaction de Wilson, cela dépend entièrement des souvenirs qu'il en a et de ceux qui lui reviendront.

_Le vendredi matin, il avait été voir Cuddy et lui avait parlé de son projet. Nolan avait vu juste, elle trouva sa décision totalement justifiée et l'assura de son soutien. Elle lui conseilla d'aller voir le juriste de l'hôpital pour qu'il lui donne le nom d'un avocat spécialisé pour ce genre d'affaire. Ce qu'il fit en sortant de son bureau. _

_L'avocate de l'hôpital lui avait tout de même lancé un regard surpris lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son projet. Néanmoins elle répondit à sa requête, lui expliquant rapidement comment cela allait se dérouler. Il soupira malgré lui, ça risquait d'être assez long. Il remercia l'avocate et alla rejoindre Wilson._

_Il entra dans la chambre et trouva James étreignant Treize._

- Vous me le dites si je gêne_, lança-t-il_

- Il est jaloux, _dit Wilson un regard malicieux à Treize._

- Je peux arranger ça, _dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur en s'avança vers House._

- Plus un geste démon !

_Il la menaça de sa canne mais, ne pouvant garder son sérieux plus longtemps il se mit à rire, imité par les deux autres. Rémy se retourna vers James avant de quitter la chambre._

- Prenez soin de vous James et ne le laissez pas vous embêter_, finit-elle en regardant House._

- D'accord, au revoir Rémy.

- Je rêve ou bien tu dragues mon employée Jimmy !

- N'importe quoi ! _souffla-t-il_, elle est juste venue me dire au revoir.

- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule, _constata-t-il en montrant les petits paquets posés sur le lit._

- Non, certaines infirmières sont venues aussi, elles ont dit que j'allais leur manquer. C'est gentil, hein ?

_House rit de bon cœur à la réplique de James, il avait dit ça avec une telle innocence qu'il n'avait pu garder son sérieux. James Wilson faisait toujours des ravages sur le corps médical féminin de l'hôpital. James fit la moue un instant en voyant que Greg se moquait de lui mais cela ne dura pas. House mit les petits cadeaux dans un des sacs, montra le fauteuil à James qui y prit place en soupirant. _

_Une infirmière arriva à ce moment là avec une enveloppe, des papiers administratifs pour Wilson. _

- Alors vous nous quittez James ?

- Oui, vous avez été gentil avec moi, merci.

- Vous voulez bien nous accompagner, je crois que nous avons un peu trop de sacs. Lui demanda House.

- Bien sûr Dr House, donnez, je vais prendre ces deux là.

- Merci.

_L'infirmière les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de House et repartit avec le fauteuil. House mit les affaires dans le coffre et regarda Wilson. Ce dernier se tenait debout à côté de la portière ouverte il tremblait légèrement et gardait les bras le long du corps, poings serrés. House s'approcha de lui, il vit la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Il posa sa main sur son épaule._

- Tu ne veux pas monter dans la voiture Jimmy ?

- Si mais…_il se tourna vers lui_, j'ai peur Greg si….si on a un accident ?

- Tu veux prendre le bus ? _il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cette réaction._

- Non ! ça…. ça va aller, _il fit un sourire timide et monta dans la voiture_.

_House vérifia que James s'était bien attaché et démarra il le vit crisper ses mains sur ses cuisses et il devait certainement faire des efforts pour ne pas fermer les yeux._

- Écoutes Jimmy, je vais rouler doucement mais, si c'est trop dure pour toi dis-le d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Je m'arrêterai et on trouvera une autre solution.

- D'accord.

_Il resta silencieux durant les vingt minutes que dura le trajet il s'était un peu détendu, il regarda tour à tour l'immeuble et House._

- Ce n'est pas un hôpital ça, on est où ?

- Chez nous, on habite ensemble.

C'est vrai ?

- Oui, enfin avant l'accident je suis venu vivre chez toi car je….j'étais malade et, que je ne devais pas rester tout seul. _Il avait dit ça d'une voix hésitante_.

- Oh ! c'est moi qui m'occupai de toi alors ?

- Oui

- Mais t'es guéri, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, allez bouge tes fesses ! on ne va pas rester à discuter dans la voiture !

_Il aida Greg pour les sacs et le suivit, entra dans l'appartement à sa suite. Il posa ses affaires et observa autour de lui. C'était grand, lumineux il vit le piano et aussi un orgue, il ne se rappelait pas de savoir jouer._

- C'est toi qui joue ?

- Oui, alors comment tu trouves ?

- C'est chouette, _il soupira_, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Rien, aucuns souvenirs. Par contre je suppose que pour aller à ma chambre c'est par là, _il montra le petit couloir_.

Oui, la première porte à droite, vas-y, moi je vais nous préparer à manger.

- D'accord_, il prit la direction de la chambre et se retourna brusquement_, pourquoi on est là et pas à l'institut ?

- Je t'y amène lundi.

- On reste ensemble jusque là ? tu ne vas pas travailler ?

- Non, on va être ensemble tout le weekend.

- Génial ! bon je vais ranger mes affaires.

_House regarda Jimmy s'éloigner, tout c'était bien passé pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et examina son contenu. Pris par la préparation du repas, il n'avait pas fait attention qui James n'était toujours pas revenu. Il baissa le feu, laissant mijoter son plat et alla retrouver son ami._

_Il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta net le sol était jonché par les costumes de Wilson et aussi ses cravates. Ce dernier qui se regardait dans le miroir sur pied, se retourna hilare vers House, il tenait une de ses cravates devant lui. _

- Je portais ces horreurs !

- Oui

- Et les costumes aussi ?

- Heu oui, mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire que ces cravates sont horribles.

- Et bien je ne devais vraiment pas faire marrant comme type ! on peut s'en débarrasser ?

- Oui, je suis sûr que l'on trouvera une association qui les prendra.

- Parfait, je pourrais me faire couper les cheveux aussi ?

- Si tu veux, on ira chez un coiffeur demain.

- On mange ? _demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit_.

- Bientôt, mais avant tu vas ranger tout ce bazar, _il montra les vêtements au sol_.

- Pffff....j'ai pas envie. _Soupira-t-il._

- Il ne fallait pas tout foutre par terre il y a un grand sac en toile dans le placard du couloir, tu vas aller le chercher et mettre tout ça dedans, et pas en boules ! et après tu viendras manger.

_Wilson le regarda partir surpris, il venait de se faire gronder comme un enfant. Il sourit malgré tout. Il était trop content de passer trois jours avec son frère. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il avait raison, se dit-il en regardant les costumes amoncelés sur le sol il avait mis une jolie pagaille. _


	12. Weekend détente

Voilà une petite suite, merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Vingt minutes plus tard House le vit arriver souriant._

- C'est fait ! Hum, ça sent drôlement bon, c'est quoi ?

- Poulet sauce vin blanc avec des légumes. Aide-moi, met les plats sur la table.

- Bien

_Durant le repas Wilson resta silencieux, regardant parfois un objet avec attention, front plissé ; cherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir quelconque. Rien, sauf pour le casque de moto, ça il savait que s'était à Greg, il avait reconnu la moto sur le parking._

_House qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation sans succès, l'observait. Il voyait les efforts de James pour se rappeler. D'une certaine façon il envia Wilson : il ne regrettait pas son passé parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas. Il se contentait de s'adapter à son environnement. Le plus dur était pour ceux qui se rappelaient. _

_Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, se leva en prenant son assiette._

- Tu veux bien m'aider à débarrasser ?

- Oui, tu as un casque de moto pour moi Greg ?

- J'en ai un autre, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien aller me balader à moto….Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non, mais c'est la première fois que tu me demandes ça. Avant l'idée même de monter dessus t'effrayait ! _Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire; comment allait-il réagir._

- Justement, c'était avant, mais maintenant je n'ai pas peur….enfin je crois. Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Merci !

_James débarrassa la table en un temps record, ensuite il fila dans sa chambre et revint vêtu d'un blouson en cuir, ce n'était pas un blouson de moto mais ça convenait très bien. House lui lança un casque qu'il attrapa avec un large sourire._

_Il écouta attentivement les consignes de House et monta derrière lui. Au début ce dernier y alla doucement puis, sentant que Wilson n'était pas tendu, augmenta légèrement la vitesse. Ils quittèrent la ville et se retrouvèrent vite dans les collines. Une heure plus tard environ, House arrêta sa moto sur le parking d'un parc forestier._

_House n'eut pas besoin de demander à Wilson s'il était satisfait ; l'expression de son visage lui donnait la réponse. James était excité comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet._

- ** J'adore ! **Tu crois que je pourrai passer mon permis ?

_House stoppa net, regardant James, surpris._

- Sérieusement ? Tu voudrais piloter une moto ?

- Oui _! Se calmant d'un seul coup et baissant la tête_, je ne pourrai pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas Jimmy…. Tu n'as aucune incapacité physique, cela devrait être possible ; on verra quand tu quitteras l'institut_. Il le vit relever la tête._

- Ouais, on verra_…. Puis subitement_, tu as dû apprendre, non ?

- Bien sûr, de la même façon que l'on apprend à conduire une voiture ou à piloter un avion.

- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ? _Il y avait de nouveau de l'espoir dans sa voix._

- ** Non !** Rien à voir et tu n'es pas…

- Bête, oui je sais ! Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Une balade ?

- Si tu veux mais d'abord on va boire un coup, _répondit House en désignant les tables et les bancs en bois près de l'entrée._

- **Bonne idée !**

_Cinq minutes plus tard une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Avant que Wilson ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, House demanda._

- Vous avez de la tarte aux pommes ?

- Oui

- Vous nous en apporterez deux parts s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, et comme boissons ?

- Pour moi ce sera une bière et pour mon ami un lait fraise ! _Finit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

- **Non mais ça va pas ! t'es malade !**

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce gentil jeune homme veut quelque chose de plus fort, _plaisanta la serveuse, faisant le jeu de House._

- Ok, alors mettez aussi une bière pour le gamin, _dit-il hilare devant la tête que faisait Wilson._

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite

- Merci

- Ça t'amuse ?

- **Oh oui, tu aurais vu ta tête !** Il rit de plus belle.

**- C'est ça, vas-y continue de te foutre de moi ! T'es vraiment con **!

**- Oui je sais !, ça c'est pas nouveau ! **

_House vit Wilson lever les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules d'un air résigné et éclater de rire à son tour. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. James apprécia tout autant le trajet de retour. Ils rentrèrent assez tard et House, n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner, commanda des pizzas._

_Ils les mangèrent accompagnées de bières devant la télévision. House regarda une de ses séries favorites. Wilson n'étant pas vraiment intéressé, prit sa DS et commença à jouer. Le temps passa tranquillement. Concentré à terminer un circuit de « Mario kart » à la première place, le plus dur étant d'éviter les peaux de bananes que lui lançait Donkey Kong, Wilson ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que regardait House._

_Cependant le son qui lui parvenait maintenant lui semblait étrange ; pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de dialogue ? Intrigué, il leva les yeux et fixa l'écran. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia et le fit rougir ; il se leva comme électrisé et bégayant._

- Je …. Je vais me cou…coucher. _Il n'arrivait plus à parler._

- Ça va Jimmy ? _House le regardait, étonné de sa réaction_.

- Heu oui... non …. Je…. Co…. Comment on peut faire ça pour…pour un film ?

- ** Voyons ne me dis pas que c'est ce film porno qui te met dans cet état ! Ce n'est pas le premier que tu vois !**

- ** Quoi ! Je regardais ce genre de…trucs !**

- Moins que moi, c'est vrai ; mais oui, tu regardais ce genre de films_. Puis le doute s'installant,_ heu Jimmy, tu sais ce que c'est…enfin pourquoi ils….

- **Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire faire l'amour à une femme ! Mais…mais ça,** _il montra l'écran,_ **c'est que de la baise ! Je vais dans ma chambre, bonne nuit !**

- Bonne nuit Jimmy...

_House le regarda partir en souriant de l'attitude prude de son ami. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé ; sa main descendant vers la ceinture de son pantalon, le visage d'une femme se dessinant dans son esprit.  
_  
_Le samedi matin, Wilson joua les marmottes et ne se leva que vers midi. Il arriva dans le salon en tee-shirt et caleçon ; il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se grattant la tête._

- 'lut !

- Bonjour Wilson.

- J'ai faim on mange quoi ?

- Rien, le ton était sec.

_Wilson resta la bouche ouverte, sa question en suspens, en voyant la mine sévère de House. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire comme bêtise ; il déglutit et finit par demander._

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne mange pas à moitié à poil, **commence par t'habiller !**

- Heu, regardant sa tenue…. T'as peut-être raison.

- J'ai **toujours** raison.

- Ça reste à prouver, répliqua James en quittant le salon.

- Chinois, ça te va ? demanda House en élevant la voix.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aime, on verra bien. Répondit Wilson sur le même ton.

_Une heure et demi plus tard House montrait à Wilson comment faire du café. Ce dernier avait particulièrement aimé la cuisine chinoise. Une fois la cafetière en route, il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de bar et demanda._

- J'ai de l'argent ? Tu sais un_, il chercha le mot_, compte en banque.

- Oui comme la plupart des gens.

- **Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter des vêtements !**

- Tu en as, non ?

- Ouais, si tu enlèves les chemises et les costumes, j'ai pas grand-chose ; à part les chaussures qui sont confortables.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? _demanda House en voyant l'air interrogateur de James._

- Je peux m'en servir, de mon argent?

- Bien sûr tu as un chéquier et une carte bancaire….

- ** Zut !**

- Quoi ?

- Il faut un code pour la carte non ?

- C'est mieux effectivement.

- ** Et bien puisque je l'ai oublié, je ferai des chèques !**

- Parfait, tes questions financières étant réglées, tu es toujours décidé à te faire couper les cheveux ?

- ** Oh oui !**

- Ok, on boit notre café et on y va. Comme il pleut on prendra la voiture aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, _accepta Wilson dans un soupir_.

_Wilson récupéra son chéquier et son portefeuille que House avait soigneusement rangés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ils passèrent en premier chez le coiffeur ; House en profita aussi et après avoir discuté du pour et du contre se fit tailler la barbe, pour n'avoir qu'un bouc parfaitement régulier. L'un comme l'autre ressortirent content du résultat._

_Lorsque Wilson avait pris son chéquier pour régler la note, House l'avait laissé faire. A sa demande, il lui avait expliqué comment remplir un chèque ; et James s'était entraîné à signer, car depuis son réveil il était devenu droitier. Mais, à force d'exercices, il écrivait avec de plus en plus de facilité._

_Ils allèrent ensuite dans une galerie marchande où Wilson prit plaisir à choisir de nouveaux vêtements. Lorsqu'il vit Greg essayer des casquettes écossaises, il lui en offrit une._

_Ils rentrèrent enfin, au plus grand soulagement de House. Ils croisèrent Nora qui fût ravie de revoir Wilson et les invita à dîner le soir même ; ils acceptèrent avec joie. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée et cela fit du bien à Wilson de discuter avec Nora. Ils se moquèrent gentiment du nouveau look de House et parièrent sur le temps qu'il garderait son bouc._

_Le dimanche soir, James était assis sur son lit et regardait la valise posée sur ce dernier. Greg lui avait demandé de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain ; seulement il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il venait de passer un super week-end, partageant de bons moments avec son « grand frère » ; même si ce dernier l'engueulait parfois, ce qui d'une certaine façon l'amusait._

_Il ne voulait pas partir, pas parce qu'il avait encore peur que Greg l'abandonne ; il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. De plus ce dernier lui avait promis de venir le voir tous les mercredis. Puis, plus tard quand il pourrait sortir de l'institut les weekends il viendrait le chercher. Il savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, comme il savait que cela était important pour lui d'aller dans ce centre. Et puis il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre et de réapprendre à faire les choses qu'il avait oubliées._

_Non, ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est d'avoir à faire à des inconnus ; dans un lieu tout aussi inconnu. Ce ne serait pas pareil qu'à l'hôpital, là-bas le personnel le connaissait puisqu'il y avait été docteur. Mais à l'institut comment allaient-ils le traiter ? Et les autres patients, comment seraient-ils avec lui ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Greg._

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé, _il soupira_, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Ok, je te donne les vêtements, tu les ranges dans la valise.

- Ça marche !...merci

_House se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Lui aussi n'avait pas envie de voir James s'en aller ; il n'était pas encore à Rosemont qu'il lui tardait d'être mercredi pour revoir son « petit frère »._


	13. une nouvelle amie

**Enfin une petite suit**e**, soyez patients pour la suivante!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Wilson grogna et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller quand la sonnerie de son réveil se déclencha. Il tendit le bras et à tâtons coupa l'alarme ; il regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit : 6h45. _

_Il attrapa l'agenda posé sur la table de nuit ; un cadeau de Lisa. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'en notant ce qu'il aurait à faire dedans il n'oublierait rien. Alors la veille au soir, avant de se coucher, il s'était installé à son bureau et avait soigneusement recopié son emploi du temps. Il l'avait fait jour par jour, sur le mois complet. Il n'avait rien noté pour les samedis et les dimanches mais, écrit en gros et en rouge sur toute la page du mercredi, on pouvait lire GREG. _

_Il ouvrit et lut à haute voix pour ce mardi :_

- 7h30 : petit déjeuner

- 8h15 : cours expression et langage, salle 7

- 12h00 : déjeuner et temps libre

- 14h00 : Logique et calcul, salle 2

- 15h30 : activités créatives, salle 5

- 17h00 : temps libre

- 19h00 : dîner

_Il regarda son réveil, 6h52, il lui restait donc un peu plus de trente minutes pour se préparer. Réapprendre à lire l'heure était une des choses qu'il avait apprises avec Lisa. Elle était venue plusieurs fois lui rendre visite dont deux fois avec Rachel. _

_Il se leva et traîna du pied jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Après sa douche, il se regarda longuement dans le miroir et décida de ne pas se raser ; il était curieux de voir la tête qu'il aurait avec une barbe. Sa serviette nouée autour de la taille il retourna dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, en sortit des vêtements propres qu'il jeta sur le lit et s'habilla. _

_Après avoir vérifié que tout était bien mis, il prit un carton plastifié de la taille d'une feuille de papier sur son bureau. C'était un plan du bâtiment étage par étage avec des codes couleurs, qu'on lui avait donné la veille. Aux 4ème et 3ème étages se trouvaient les chambres des patients. Au 2ème étage se trouvaient les salles de cours et les espaces de détente, salle de jeux, bibliothèque, salle TV. Au 1er étage il y avait les bureaux des médecins et des éducateurs. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient l'accueil, les salles d'examens et le réfectoire. _

_Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte il eut une subite envie de vomir. A partir de maintenant, il allait devoir affronter l'inconnu et cela le terrifiait ; il ouvrit enfin la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Il regarda autour de lui; d'autres patients quittaient leur chambre comme lui. Il regarda le plan, s'il voulait prendre l'ascenseur il devait aller sur la droite, pour les escaliers il y en avait des deux côtés. En plus, des plans comme le sien étaient positionnés à intervalles réguliers avec des points rouges signalant l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. _

_Il opta pour les escaliers qui étaient les plus près de sa chambre sur la gauche. Il ne vit aucun personnel soignant et les personnes qu'il croisa ne lui parlèrent pas. Il poussa la porte battante et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, un peu perdu. Alors qu'il examinait son plan il sentit une présence près de lui. Il se tourna et se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, rousse, les cheveux cours non coiffés, des tâches de rousseurs et un petit nez retroussé qui le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Wilson fut perturbé par ce regard d'un vert intense. Elle renifla et se recula car elle avait vraiment le nez collé à la figure de Wilson._

- Toi t'es nouveau !

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu regardes ton plan ? Tu peux suivre les autres.

- Pour apprendre à me diriger seul c'est mieux.

- T'es bizarre toi !

- Toi aussi !

- T'es dans quel groupe ?

- Quel quoi ?

- Groupe, moi c'est le F et toi ?

- ….

- Houlà t'es pas un rapide toi !

- Hé je viens d'arriver ! C'est quoi cet histoire de groupe ?

- Là regarde, c'est marqué, _elle lui montra une inscription sur le plan._

- « James Wilson, groupe F »

- Super ! On est dans le même groupe, _voyant la pastille noir dans la chambre 47_, et ma chambre est en face de la tienne ! c'est la 46. Allez viens James, je vais te servir de guide si tu veux.

… D'accord….

- Mary, Mary Masters.

- Ok Mary, allons-y.

- C'est par là, _elle lui attrapa la main et se précipita vers le réfectoire, entraînant Wilson._

- Pas si vite, tu es toujours aussi remuante ?

- Oui

- Ça ce n'est pas rassurant.

J- 'ai juste besoin de bouger beaucoup.

_Deux minutes plus tard, ils faisaient la queue. Une fois leur plateau garni, Mary l'entraîna vers une table où se trouvaient déjà 4 personnes. Une femme à peu près du même âge que lui, un ado qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, un homme de la soixantaine et un type d'une trentaine d'année qui lui jeta un regard méprisant et l'ignora totalement. _

Alors voici des personnes de notre groupe, les autres sont là-bas, _elle dirigea le doigt vers une table de cinq personnes,_ ici tu as Thérèse, Guy, Albert et Rupert. Lui,_ elle montra Wilson_, c'est James, il vient d'arriver.

- Bonjour James,_ dirent-il en chœur, sauf Rupert._

- Bonjour.

- Allez on mange, sinon on va être en retard !

- Tu peux arrêter de donner des ordres princesse ! _aboya Rupert._

- Je te parle pas à toi, alors laisse-moi !

_Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un infirmier arriva près de la table._

- Tout va bien ?

- Heu, oui pas de problème !

- Parfait, je n'aimerais pas devoir vous amener encore une fois dans le bureau de Dr Walter tous les deux. Vous devez être James Wilson ?

- Oui, bonjour.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Tom, je suis une des personnes chargées de votre groupe, vous verrez les autres plus tard.

- Donc si j'ai besoin de quelque chose c'est à vous que je demande ?

- Oui, ou à mes collègues.

- D'accord.

_Wilson déjeuna tout en observant les personnes se trouvant dans le réfectoire : il y avait les malades bien sûr mais aussi les médecins et d'autres membres du personnel. Il eut à peine le temps d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son toast que Mary le traînait déjà à sa suite. Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Seulement Rupert, qui était déjà à l'intérieur, leur barra le passage. Comme il faisait une bonne tête de plus que Wilson, et était deux fois plus épais, il n'y eu aucune opposition de leur part. Ils virent son sourire moqueur lorsque les portes se refermèrent. _

- Lui il ne t'aime pas.

- Non, il cherche tout le temps les disputes. Méfie-toi de lui, il ne t'aime pas non plus.

- Je ferai attention.

- Viens, on va prendre les escaliers, c'est pas grave, on a encore le temps.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Trois mois, tu verras, on est bien ici, ils sont tous gentils, enfin sauf Rupert _et elle éclata de rire._

_- Wilson la suivit mais évita de monter en courant. Il aimait bien Mary, les autres avaient l'air sympa. Il arriva enfin au 4ème ; Mary planté devant la porte de sa chambre lui cria._

- Allez papy prends tes affaires c'est l'heure de retourner à l'école.

- Papy ! Je n'ai que 40 ans !

- Et moi 23 !

- Ok la peste, laisse moi récupérer mes affaires et on y va.

- La peste !

- Tu m'appelles James et moi Mary ok ?

- Ok ! _dit-elle en le suivant dans sa chambre,_ pff c'est vide ! pas de posters, de photos ni de livres dans l'étagère !

- Je viens d'arriver et je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer !

- Oups !_ elle alla sur le pas de la porte_, désolée.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi ! Allez! Viens! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

_Wilson insista pour trouver la salle 7 tout seul. Elle le laissa faire. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les autres étaient déjà à leur place. Elle l'amena à une table au troisième rang près de la fenêtre._

- Cette place est libre. Moi je suis juste là. Elle montra celle sur la rangée d'à côté, au deuxième rang.

- Merci Mary, et il s'installa à sa place.

_Leur « professeur » entra dans la pièce et tous répondirent à son salut. Il demanda à ses élèves d'aller chercher les feuilles d'exercices à terminer dans leurs casiers. Wilson les vit se diriger vers des casiers au fond de la salle et revenir avec des tas de feuilles. Il ne fit attention à l'éducateur que lorsque sa voix retentit._

- Vous devez être James Wilson.

- Oui monsieur,_ son 'monsieur' déclencha quelques rires, notamment chez Rupert. _

- On ne rit pas parce qu'une personne est polie, allez, faites vos exercices! Vous pouvez m'appeler Patrick. D'accord ?

- Oui mo…Patrick.

- Tenez, vous allez faire ces exercices._ Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles._

- Je dois tout faire pendant le cours ?

- Non, si vous ne terminez pas, vous le mettrez dans votre casier, votre nom est dessus, et vous terminerez au cours suivant.

- Bien.

_Wilson prit un crayon et commença, il termina avant la fin du cours ; même bien en avance et comme il s'ennuyait, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la voix de Patrick le ramena à la réalité._

- Vous devriez répondre aux questions au lieu de rêvasser.

- J'ai fini, Patrick.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, c'était facile…enfin pas tout. Mais j'ai fini, oui.

- Très bien, apportez-moi ça.

_Wilson se leva et lui donna son questionnaire. Il allait retourner à sa place lorsque Patrick lui demanda._

- Vous pensiez à quoi en regardant dehors ?

- Que j'aimerais bien me promener dans le parc, il est grand et il fait drôlement beau !

- Vous pourrez y aller après déjeuner et aussi après les cours ce soir.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là James ?

- Pour apprendre,_ répondit-il aussitôt sans même réfléchir une seconde. _

- Parfait c'est un bon début. Tenez, voici d'autres exercices.

- Merci.

_Wilson retourna à sa place et se mit au travail. Finalement cette première journée avait bien commencé. Il s'était même fait une amie, qui allait très certainement lui créer quelques soucis mais ça, ce n'était pas grave. Il serait bien ici tout compte fait, il avait moins peur maintenant._

_Ses autres cours s'étaient bien déroulés, sauf au moment des loisirs créatifs et artistiques. Il avait voulu essayer la poterie et cela c'était avéré une véritable catastrophe. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Mary et Guy qui, eux, se débrouillaient bien. Même le tablier ne réussit pas à le protéger des projections d'argile._

_Ce soir là il s'endormit plus facilement en se disant qu'il aurait beaucoup de chose à raconter à Greg le lendemain. _

6


	14. Opération concert

_Le mercredi House arriva à l'institut en fin de matinée. Il avait à peine franchi les portes du hall que Wilson l'interpella._

- Hey Greg ! _il serra House dans ses bras_.

- Salut Jimmy ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

- Oui, c'est génial ! je me plais bien ici tu sais !

- Tant mieux, _il sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami_.

- Tu arrives juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Viens ! Je te ferai visiter tout à l'heure !

_House le suivit, amusé il remarqua plusieurs groupes épars. James n'était pas le seul à recevoir de la visite. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'extérieur. Une jeune fille, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon et d'un couple, lui fit de grands signes de la main. Auxquels James répondit en souriant._

- Une amie ?

- C'est Mary, elle est gentille mais fatigante ! Elle parle tout le temps !

_Tout en mangeant, il lui raconta sa première journée. House l'écouta et dut le reprendre de temps en temps. James était tellement excité qu'il oubliait des mots. Il avait bien meilleur moral que le lundi. _

_Ce jour là ils étaient seulement arrivés en début d'après midi car le matin James avait été malade. La peur de l'inconnu lui ayant déclenché des nausées. House, en tant que médecin, avait eu un entretien avec le Dr Walter qui lui avait brièvement expliqué le programme que suivrait Wilson. _

_Il avait rejoint ce dernier dans sa chambre. Et avait vu les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas flancher. Sans un mot, il l'avait aidé à ranger ses affaires. Une infirmière était arrivée elle venait chercher Wilson pour lui faire visiter les lieux et lui donner le règlement. House était donc parti, le laissant à sa nouvelle vie._

_Donc, le voir aussi bien rassura House. James débarrassa les plateaux._

- Allons dans le parc, c'est sympa et c'est calme.

- Parfait, allons-y. Tu n'as besoin de rien Jimmy ?

- Non, ça va. On va s'asseoir là, _il montra un banc situé à l'ombre_. C'est bien ici tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller maintenant.

- Parfait. C'est quoi ce bâtiment ?

- Des ateliers, c'est là que j'apprendrai un travail plus tard. Peut-être plusieurs ! ça dépendra de mes pacacités !

- On dit 'capacités' et celui plus petit là-bas ?

- C'est la piscine et le gymase, et derrière il y a des terrains de basket et de tennis.

- C'est un 'gymnase' Jimmy. _Voyant l'air subitement grave de James_. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Les ennuis arrivent, _dit-il en voyant Rupert s'avancer vers eux_.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Rupert. Il ne m'aime pas. Et il n'aime pas Mary. Il cherche toujours les disputes, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

_House changea légèrement de position, prêt à agir si nécessaire. Mieux valait que ce Rupert ne s'en prenne pas à James, le pauvre ne ferait pas le poids. Il s'arrêta devant eux et, sans aucune gêne, il examina House de la tête aux pieds. D'un air dégoûté il se tourna vers Wilson._

- C'est qui lui ?

- Demande-lui !

- C'est à toi que je parle 'Médor'

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! _il se leva brusquement_.

- Quoi ? Tu veux me mordre 'Médor' ? _il éclata de rire content de sa remarque_. Tu crois que le boiteux me fait peur ?

- Tu laisses mon frère tranquille ! _hurla Jimmy_.

_House jugea plus prudent de se lever à son tour et de s'interposer. Il dépassait Rupert et il n'aurait aucun mal à l'affronter s'il fallait en arriver là. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux._

- Bonjour Rupert, moi c'est Gregory.

- Bon…bonjour. _Il était impressionné par la voix froide de House et surtout par son regard._

- Je suis le frère de James. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Heu….non….je….

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tourna les talons et partit. Tom arriva quelques secondes plus tard en courant._

- James ! Dr House ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui Tom. Gregory a fait partir Rupert.

- Je suis désolé docteur mais, depuis son accident Rupert a un comportement provocateur.

- Vous voulez dire agressif ! Vous devriez mieux le contrôler !

- Il crie et parle fort mais il n'a jamais frappé ou essayé de frapper quelqu'un.

- J'espère pour l'institut que cela continuera ainsi. _Menaça House, doutant fortement de la passivité de Rupert._

_Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts. Mary vint les rejoindre. House put se rendre compte qu'elle était, comme lui avait dit James, plutôt remuante et extrêmement curieuse. Lorsqu'il fut temps à House de partir, Wilson ne se montra pas anxieux. Il rentra à Princeton soulagé. Dans un peu plus de quatre semaines, il pourrait venir le chercher pour le weekend. _

_Le lendemain Cuddy vint le voir dans son bureau pour lui demander des nouvelles. Elle fut ravie de savoir que tout se passait bien pour Wilson. House vit aussi son avocat. Ils mirent en marche la procédure de tutelle. Comme il s'y attendait les parents de son ami s'y opposèrent il y aurait procès. Cela durerait plus longtemps. Ils faisaient ça, plus pour lui nuire, que pour défendre leur fils._

_Wilson était à l'institut depuis un mois maintenant. Il avait laissé tomber la poterie pour le dessin où il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux. Il avait aussi rasé sa barbe, il n'aimait pas ça et il faisait plus vieux avec. Ses deux 'professeurs' Patrick et Arthur étaient satisfaits de ses résultats. Il était parmi les plus rapides de son groupe dans son apprentissage. Les autres étant Mary et Guy, avec qui il s'entendait très bien. _

_Le Dr Walter lui avait fait passer le même genre de tests que le Dr lui avait juste dit que tout était bien. Ce qui devait être vrai car Gregory l'avait félicité après avoir eu un entretien avec le Dr Walter._

_Il était plus de 20h00 et allongé sur son lit, Wilson lisait les aventures de Robin des bois. Un cadeau de Treize. Foreman lui avait offert un logiciel. Chase et Taub des jeux pour sa console. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Gregory pourquoi ils faisaient ça, il lui avait dit que le lundi 5 juillet c'était son anniversaire. Il avait eu une casquette de baseball et un tee-shirt de la part de Cuddy et House lui avait offert une paire de chaussures de sport._

_Mais, son véritable cadeau, il aurait dans une semaine. Quand il serait enfin autorisé à sortir les weekends._

_On frappa discrètement à sa porte. Il posa aussitôt son livre et alla ouvrir. Mary et Guy entrèrent en vitesse dans sa chambre._

- Vous êtes toujours partant ? _demanda Mary_

- Oui. _Répondirent-ils en chœur_

- Ok, revoyons notre plan.

- Je vais dans la salle TV et je change le programme que Rupert regarde. _Récita Wilson_

- Ben j'aimerais pas être à ta place James !

- Merci de ton soutien ! donc s'il change, je change de nouveau et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve. _Continua-t-il._

- S'il te frappe ça va faire mal ! _devant le regard noir que lui lança James_. Ok je me tais. Moi je dis que je veux voir la même chose que toi_, récita-t-il à son tour._

- Ok ! moi je cours prévenir Lewis, c'est lui qui est de garde ce soir. Dès qu'il sort du bureau, j'entre et je prends la clef.

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas le voir ? _s'inquiéta James_

- Non, cette clef leur sert uniquement en cas de secours, ils ont la leur sur eux.

- Le garde du hall va nous voir, _fit remarquer Guy_.

- Mais non ! je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! on va descendre au premier sous-sol par l'escalier B. C'est le seul qui aille aux vestiaires du personnel la porte de service par laquelle ils entrent est juste à côté.

- Bon alors pour l'argent j'ai 64 dollars et 45 cents. Mes parents ne me donnent pas grand-chose quand ils viennent et je n'ai rien dépensé comme tu l'avais dit !

- Moi j'ai 126 dollars c'est tout. Mes parents sont plutôt radins. C'est mon petit frère qui m'a donné les sous de sa tirelire. Et toi James tu as demandé de l'argent à ton frère ?

- Non

- Mais on va pas avoir assez d'argent !

- Calme-toi ! j'ai dit que j'avais une solution.

_Il alla jusqu'au placard, en sortit sa valise, l'ouvrit, souleva le fond rigide. Il se retourna enfin, brandissant un petit rectangle doré._

- T'as une carte ! génial !

_Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle Tv. Rupert était bien là, riant devant de simples publicités. Mary poussa Wilson dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer. Ce dernier faillit tomber tellement elle y avait été fort. Il souffla un grand coup et se dirigea vers la télé. Il changea de chaine._

- Touche pas à ça Médor !

- Je veux voir le film Rupert ! T'es pas seul !

- Remet l'autre chaine ou je t'assomme !

- T'oseras pas ! C'est interdit de se battre !

- Ah ouais ! T'es sûr ? _dit-il en se levant_.

- Moi aussi je veux voir le film Rupert_, intervint Guy_, allez soit sympa pour une fois !

- Tiens ! L'autre 'toutou' de la Princesse ! Pas question les microbes ! C'est moi qui choisi !

- Et pourquoi ? _demanda Wilson qui vit avec soulagement Mary quitter la pièce_.

_Lewis arriva juste à temps pour éviter le pire, du moins pour Wilson. Rupert l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre le mur. Le maintenant d'une seule main il s'apprêtait à lui balancer son poing dans la figure._

- Ça suffit Rupert ! Lâche James immédiatement !

_Il obéit tout de suite. Wilson ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour ne pas voir le poing lui arriver en plein visage. Il se détendit en voyant Mary revenir avec le sourire lever le pouce en signe de victoire._

- Ça va James ? _Questionna Lewis_.

- Oui

- Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- L'émission que regardée Rupert était finie, j'ai changé de chaine pour voir le film avec Guy et Mary et Rupert s'est énervé. Il ne voulait pas changer. Il dit que c'est lui qui décide.

- C'est vrai Rupert ?

- …..

- Répond s'il te plait. Alors c'est vrai ?

- …. Oui, _admit-il_.

- Je vais devoir en parler au Dr Walter, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Tu allais le frapper. Donc en attendant je vais t'enfermer dans ta chambre. C'est le règlement. Les bagarres sont interdites.

- Il va me renvoyer ? _demanda-t-il inquiet_.

- Non, mais tu auras certainement une punition.

- Bien, _il s'adressa à Wilson_, désolé Médor.

- Allez viens. Quant à vous trois regardez votre film dans le calme.

_Wilson les regarda partir, il n'était pas dupe des excuses de Rupert. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas désolé, au contraire il était même persuadé qu'il cherchait déjà un moyen de se venger. _

_Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Mary leur montra rapidement la clef avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le dimanche pour mettre leur projet à exécution. _

_Le dimanche matin fut particulièrement long pour les trois compères. Enfin le moment arriva. Le concert des Dynamos, un groupe de Hard Rock, ne commençait qu'à 14h30 à l'autre sortie de la ville dans un champ._

_Ils profitèrent du va et vient au moment du repas pour se planquer dans les toilettes du premier étage. A 12h45 précise, ils se précipitaient dans l'escalier B. Mary ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le côté est. Guy sortit en premier, se cachant aussitôt derrière les buissons. Il fut suivi par James et Mary qui prit le temps de refermer la porte à clef._

_Courant courbés derrière la haie de buisson qui bordait l'allée menant à l'institut, ils atteignirent rapidement la grande route. Ils prirent à droite et se retrouvèrent hors de vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, à bout de souffle et hilares._

- Et maintenant ? _demanda Guy_.

- On se débarrasse de nos bracelets médicaux, ils sont trop voyants. _Dit James_

- Ok !

_Ils les arrachèrent de leur poignet et les mirent dans leur poche. Puis ils prirent le chemin de la ville. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils y étaient. Ils cherchèrent un distributeur de billets et Wilson retira tout l'argent qu'il pouvait soir 1600 dollars. _

_Ils allaient vers l'arrêt de bus lorsqu'un van avec trois filles et deus mecs s'arrêta à leur hauteur. _

- Vous allez au concert ?

- Oui

- Montez ! on vous emmène !

- Ok merci ! Allez vous deux bougez-vous ! _lança James en montant dans le véhicule_.

_Ils arrivèrent en avance. Wilson paya les trois places. Ils se posèrent sur une petite bute. Les deux gars sortirent des joints et leurs en proposèrent. Tous les trois acceptèrent. Wilson fut pris d'une quinte de toux à la première bouffée. Au deuxième essai, cela se passa beaucoup mieux_

_Le concert débuta. Wilson, euphorique, se mit à siffler. Il faisait chaud, il enleva son tee-shirt et le noua sur sa tête. Des bières apparurent comme par magie. James en but plusieurs. Il hurlait plus qu'il ne chantait les paroles des chansons. _

_Le spectacle dura presque trois heures, deux groupes locaux y participant aussi. Tous fumèrent et burent plus que de raison. Ils s'endormirent sur place. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent enfin, tous avaient soifs et ils étaient seuls sur le terrain. _

- J'ai soif, _dit une des filles qui c'était prise d'une grande affection pour Wilson_.

- Vous trouvez le bar et moi je paie _proposa-t-il en montrant quelques billets_.

- Ok ! allez debout tout le monde !

_Certains grimacèrent à cause d'un affreux mal de tête. Mais tous montèrent dans le van. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal ! Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier bar qu'ils virent. Ils s'installèrent tout au fond de la salle. Ils commandèrent plusieurs pintes de bière et une bouteille de whisky. _

_Wilson et les deux autres gars décidèrent de faire un concours pour savoir qui boirait le plus de pintes. A la 3__ème__ Wilson s'arrêta. Sa groupie s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et s'appliqua à lui dévorer la bouche. Elle alluma un joint qu'elle partagea avec lui. Leurs mains s'aventurèrent en territoire interdit. Plus rien d'existait il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls. _

_Wilson lui palpait les seins alors qu'une chaleur intense se diffusait au niveau de son bas ventre. Il se mit à rire. Il était heureux. La fille aussi riait. Il sentit sa main dans son pantalon. Il ignora les avertissements de Mary lui disant de se calmer. Certains clients du bar les observaient bizarrement. D'autant plus que les deux autres faisaient la même chose avec leur copine._

_Trois types s'approchèrent de leur table._

- Dites les mecs, elles ont l'air bonnes vos grognasses. Vous nous les prêtez. Nous on aime bien les chaudasses ! Pas vrais les gars ?

- Ouais ! _approuvèrent ses copains_.

- Toi ! _Il attrapa le bras de la fille qui était sur Wilson_, viens me voir ! _Il la tira vers lui, l'obligeant à se lever_. Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire avec ta jolie bouche !

- Lâche-moi connard ! _Cria-t- elle en essayant de se dégager._

- Pas question, tu vas venir avec moi et tes copines vont s'occuper de mes amis !

- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher ! _Lança Wilson._

_Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de poing. Il riposta. La bagarre débuta, Mary, prudente se mit à l'abri sous une des table de billard avec Guy._

_Au repas du soir que Tom se rendit compte qu'il manquait trois patients. Aucuns de ses collègues ne les avaient vus. Ils cherchèrent d'abord dans l'institut, en vain. Alors que certains fouillaient le parc, Tom appela le Dr Walter pour l'informer de la situation. _

_La fouille du parc ne donna bien évidemment aucun résultat. Ils vérifièrent les enregistrements vidéo des caméras de surveillances extérieures. C'est là qu'ils les virent s'enfuir_

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver_ ? Hurla Walter_

- Personne n'a perdu sa clef docteur !

- Mais oui ! C'était une diversion ! _S'exclama Lewis_. Ils ont pris la clef de secours dans le bureau ! _Devant l'air surpris des autres_. L'altercation avec Rupert, elle était voulue. Je suis même certain que c'est Mary qui a pris la clef.

- Je préviens le sheriff. Lewis, Tom prenez chacun une personne avec vous et allez sillonner les environs.

_Plus de deux heures plus tard le Sheriff appelait le Dr Walter._

- Bonsoir Docteur. Bonne nouvelle, nous avons retrouvé vos trois fugueurs. Mais il y a aussi un problème avec l'un d'eux.

- J'arrive ! Merci Sheriff Adams.

_Il se rendit au poste de police. A la fois soulagé et furieux._

_Le lundi matin, House et son équipe discutaient de leur nouveau cas quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait sélectionnée pour l'institut. _

- Dr House

- ….

- Quoi !

- …

- J'arrive !

_Tous avait vu le visage de House passer de l'inquiétude, à la surprise et à l'incrédulité la plus totale. _

- Foreman, vous prenez le cas en charge.

- Un problème avec Wilson ?

- Oui, l'ado de 41 ans vient de faire une fugue, s'est fait coffret pas les flics, avec un taux d'alcoolémie élevé et il est aussi positif à la Marijana. Il a plusieurs plaintes contre lui dont une pour attentat à la pudeur !

- Wilson ? C'est pas possible ! _S'écrièrent-ils surpris_.

- Et bien quand il se lâche, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. _Constata Treize avec un large sourire._


	15. Conséquences douloureuses

Voici enfin une suite!

Bonne lecture à tous.

N'oubliez pas la petite review...

* * *

_Lorsque Wilson se réveilla, il constata deux choses : il avait une terrible migraine et il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il voulut se lever mais se rallongea aussitôt fermant les yeux, essayant de lutter contre la nausée qui l'assaillait._

_Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien l'envie de vomir fut la plus forte, il réussit à se lever précipitamment et à atteindre la cuvette des toilettes à temps. Il cracha, toussa et s'assit haletant, s'assurant que c'était fini avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se relava péniblement et s'avança jusqu'au petit lavabo. Il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Ce n'était pas la grande forme mais il y avait un léger mieux._

_Il retourna sur le lit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. La lumière qui venait de la fenêtre, située en haut du mur et protégée par de solides barreaux, l'éblouissait. Comment se retrouvait-il en prison ? Il fit un effort de concentration pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il se souvint de leur 'fuite', du van et de ses occupants, du concert, des bières qu'ils avaient bues. D'une jeune femme blonde aux magnifiques yeux verts. Ce souvenir le fit sourire malgré lui. Puis cela devint plus confus, il se rappela la salle d'un bar, Mary et Guy sous une table, un poing lui arrivant en pleine figure. Une bagarre générale, une salle d'examen, une piqûre, des policiers. Le Dr Walter en colère contre eux._

_Apparemment leur petite sortie s'était mal terminée. Il regarda son bras droit, il avait l'avant -bras bandé et il avait la marque d'une aiguille. Il se rappela de la prise de sang. Il porta sa main à son front, au dessus de l'œil gauche. Il sentit les pansements suturaux. Puis, il se figea tout à coup. Mary et Guy, où étaient-ils ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? L'inquiétude s'insinua en lui il devait savoir._

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers les grilles de sa cellule. Celle-ci donnait sur un couloir condamné par une porte métallique et d'autres cellules inoccupées. Il cria pour appeler quelqu'un mais le regretta aussitôt, tout les sons s'amplifiaient et augmentaient encore sa migraine. Il entendit un bruit de clef et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un des adjoints du sheriff venait vers lui avec un plateau. Il le lui passa par une ouverture prévue à cet effet. _

-Tenez votre repas, ça vous fera du bien de manger un peu.

-Merci. Dites, les autres ? Mary et Guy, ils vont bien ?

-Oui, ils sont repartis avec le Dr Walter hier soir. Les autres ont payé leur caution et sont sortis ce matin.

-Pourquoi je suis là alors ?

-Votre avocat va venir vous voir. Il vous expliquera.

-Bien…je pourrai avoir quelque chose pour mon mal de tête ?

-Prenez ça. _Dit le policier en lui tendant un tube d'aspirine en se marrant. _Je me suis dit que vous en auriez certainement besoin, vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier soir.

-….merci.

_Il suivit le policier du regard et soupira lorsque la porte se referma sur lui. Il retourna s'asseoir, fixa le contenu du plateau, steak haché, petits pois et un soda à l'orange. Il déposa le plateau sur le sol il n'avait pas faim. Il prit deux aspirines et s'allongea. Si au moins sa migraine pouvait passer._

_Cela ne faisait plus de doute, s'il avait besoin d'un avocat il avait de sérieux ennuis. Il pensa à Greg et se sentit encore plus mal. Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant? L'idée de décevoir Gregory lui était plus pénible que de devoir aller en prison. Il finit par s'endormir, sa migraine s'atténuant un peu._

_Quelques heures plus tard c'est un bruit de voix qui le réveilla. Il reconnut toute suite celle de House. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit qui attendait que l'adjoint lui ouvre la porte. Wilson baissa les yeux dès qu'il croisa son regard. Alors que House pénétrait dans la cellule, il s'assit sur le bord du lit la tête baissée._

-Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez terminé.

-D'accord, merci.

_House examina Wilson de la tête aux pieds. Il était dans un état pitoyable avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses pansements, son tee-shirt déchiré et son jean tâché de sang, entre autre chose. Toujours silencieux, il s'avança et s'arrêta à un mètre de James qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Pourtant c'est lui qui parla le premier._

-Bonjour Greg, je….

**-Bonjour imbécile ! Tu es fier de toi ? Et regarde-moi !**

_Wilson porta machinalement sa main à son front et grimaça. La voix forte de House accentuant son mal de tête. Il leva les yeux et se força à les garder fixés sur Greg._

**-Mal à la tête ? Pas top la gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ?**

-Non…je suis désolé Greg, je…

**-Tu penses t'en sortir avec un simple « je suis désolé Greg » ! Pas cette fois ! **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix moins forte_.

-Parce que Mary et Guy sont mes amis. Et ils voulaient tellement voir ce groupe….

-Je ne te parle pas d'eux. J'ai vu Mary à l'institut, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle et Guy avaient insisté pour que tu les suives. Que c'est elle qui avait monté toute l'affaire. Je te parle des autres, pourquoi être allé avec eux ?

-Ils nous ont proposé de nous amener et ils étaient sympas….

-Tellement sympa qu'ils vous ont fait boire et fumer et aussi attiré des emmerdes ! Pourquoi ne pas être directement retourné à l'institut après le concert ? Pourquoi avoir été dans ce bar ?

-On avait soif et comme j'avais de l'argent et qu'on s'entendait bien…..

**-On avait soif ! Tu te fous de moi ! C'est tout ce que tu as comme excuse ! **_Il criait presque. _**Tu as plusieurs plaintes contre toi abruti ! Détérioration de biens, usage illicite de drogue et attentat à la pudeur !**

-C'est quoi ça…_'attentat à la pudeur'_ ?

-Tu allais faire dans le bar et devant plusieurs personnes ce qui t'a tant choqué dans le porno ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Je me rappelle d'une belle fille blonde assise sur moi oui. _Il esquissa un sourire_. Et aussi de trois types qui sont venus l'embêter.

-La bagarre a débuté à cause d'eux, tu n'as fait que te défendre. Encore une chance !

**-Dans ce cas pourquoi ils ne sont pas là, eux aussi ! C'est pas juste ! Je suis le seul à y être !**

-Ils ont été arrêtés aussi, mais leur avocat a payé leur caution et ils ont pu sortir. Mais ils seront jugés…comme toi.

-Je…. Je vais aller en prison ? Mary et Guy aussi ?

_House perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui dire que normalement il n'irait pas. En effet il venait de passer plus de deux heures avec le Dr Walter et l'avocat Me Mason, pour trouver un arrangement à proposer au procureur, mais qui servirait de leçon à Wilson._

-Je ne sais pas Jimmy. Il faut attendre l'audience préliminaire. Mais tes amis ne risquent rien. On ne leur reproche que la fugue de l'institut et c'est le Dr Walter qui se charge de les sanctionner.

-Je suis dans la merde.

-**Enfin des les paroles pleines de bon sens !** Tu avais ta carte bancaire sur toi et une grosse somme d'argent. Je croyais que tu ne te rappelais plus de ton code.

-Je …. J'ai fouillé dans mes papiers et comme j'étais bien ordonné avant, j'ai trouvé facilement mon code. Je l'ai appris par cœur et j'ai caché la carte dans ma valise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent, sauf pour les distributeurs. Mais je te donne suffisamment de liquide pour ça.

- J'avais peur, _répondit-il rapidement_.

- Tu as peur et tu prends ta carte bancaire pour te protéger. Drôle d'idée.

**- C'est pas ça !** _Cria-t-il en se mettant debout_. **J'avais peur que ça se passe mal à l'institut. C'était pour pouvoir payer un taxi pour rentrer à la maison !**

_House fut tellement surpris par l'explication de Wilson qu'il ne dit rien. James était donc plus angoissé qu'il ne l'avait montré. Pas étonnant qu'il s'accroche à l'amitié de ses deux condisciples._

_Wilson fut subitement pris de vertige et se retint au bras de House pour ne pas tomber. Sa migraine et sa nausée étaient revenues. Il se laissa faire quand Greg l'aida à s'allonger. _

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jimmy ?

- Migraine, envie de vomir, la tête qui tourne et j'ai très mal au ventre.

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi, pas étonnant que tu ais des vertiges et des crampes d'estomac. _Il fouilla dans les poches de son blouson_ _et en ressortit une barre chocolatée_. Tiens, mange ça, je l'ai prise à Taub ce matin, _précisa-t-il avec un sourire_.

- Merci.

- L'adjoint Thomson m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné de l'aspirine, prends en deux maintenant, _il se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille de soda_, et termine ça.

_Wilson obéit sans discuter. Il se sentit un peu mieux après avoir mangé la sucrerie. Et, chose étrange le contenu de son estomac avait l'air de vouloir rester à sa place. Leur tête à tête s'était plutôt bien passé d'une certaine façon il était soulagé. Greg était fâché contre lui, normal, mais il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir._

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu, j'ai moins mal au ventre…. Tu vas partir ? Je veux dire, rentrer chez nous ?

- Non, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu passes devant le juge.

- Bien…. Tu vas payer ma caution pour que je sorte en attendant ?

- Non, personne ne va payer ta caution.

- …..mais pourq….

- Tu vas rester dans ce palace_, il désigna la cellule d'un geste circulaire de la main. _Du moins jusqu'à l'audience.

- Pourquoi ! Les autres sont bien sortis ! _S'énerva-t-il. Il trouvait cela injuste_.

- Calme-toi ! C'est le Dr Walter qui en a décidé ainsi. C'est ta punition pour avoir quitté l'institut. Ton avocat et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord avec sa décision.

- Mais il….

-** Sois heureux qu'il accepte toujours de te garder à l'institut !**

- Même si je reste en prison, il me reprendra après ?

- Oui.

- Bon, _voyant House se lever_, tu pars ?

- J'ai une personne à voir. Je reviens plus tard avec ton avocat.

_Il appela pour que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Avant de partir House se retourna et lui dit en souriant. _

- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Jimmy.

- Ouais…merci.

_**Bureau du procureur D. Dawson.**_

- Et bien Me Mason, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler le juge. Votre proposition est tout à fait acceptable, je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

- Très bien Monsieur le procureur. Pensez-vous que la date de l'audience sera vite établie ?

- Dans la mesure où nous sommes d'accord. Je dirai que demain dans la journée cela pourrait être possible. Le bureau du juge vous confirmera tout ça rapidement.

- Parfait. Au revoir Mr Dawson.

- Au revoir Maître, au revoir Dr House.

- Au revoir.

_House monta dans la voiture de l'avocat soulagé. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'institut en fin de matinée le Dr Walter avait été très clair. Wilson risquait une peine de prison ferme. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il lui dit que le père de James avait dit qu'il serait aussi bien en prison que dans son hôpital pour débiles. Il l'avait donc appelé, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas encore responsable légalement de Wilson._

_Heureusement Me Mason avait trouvé une ébauche d'idée pour un accord, qu'ils avaient fini d'élaborer tous les trois. Wilson devait payer pour ses bêtises, mais de façon à ce qu'il comprenne bien la gravité de ses actes. Une amende et un séjour derrière les barreaux ne lui auraient rien apporté. House connaissant bien James, il avait su trouver la solution._

_Ils étaient arrivés devant le poste de police. Le téléphone de l'avocat sonna. La conversation fut brève. Il sortit de la voiture et s'adressa à House qui l'attendait._

- C'était le bureau du Juge. L'audience aura lieu demain à 14h00.

- C'est rapide.

- Vous savez, c'est une petite ville plutôt tranquille. La Juge Kate Daniels n'est pas surchargée par les procès.

- Et bien maître, je crois qu'il est temps de prévenir votre 'abruti' de client.

6


	16. Jugements

Voici une suite qui c'est faite un peu attendre...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**Salle d'audience 14h00**_

_Lorsque le garde avait fait entrer Wilson dans la salle, ce dernier avait tout de suite cherché House du regard. Il était là, assis au premier rang. Juste derrière la barrière, il n'était pas seul. Le Dr Walter était présent ainsi que Lisa Cuddy. _

_A sa vue il se sentit gêné, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore les menottes. Il répondit timidement à son sourire et baissa aussitôt la tête, honteux. Le garde le détacha et le laissa prendre place près de son avocat qui le salua et le rassura._

- Bonjour Mr Wilson

- Bonjour Maître Mason.

- Détendez-vous tout se passera bien.

- Si vous le dites…

- Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit hier ?

- Oui, rester poli et répondre clairement aux questions que l'on me posera. Et je termine mes phrases par « Votre honneur » ou « Madame la juge ».

- Parfaitement.

_Le greffier demanda à tout le monde de se lever et annonça l'entrée de la juge Kate Daniels. House qui observait Wilson le vit s'essayer la paume des mains sur son pantalon. Il était angoissé et avait les mains moites. Tout en s'asseyant il tendit le bras et pressa légèrement celui de James pour le rassurer. Il le vit faire un signe de tête en remerciement._

_Curieusement Cuddy fit la même chose mais avec lui. Il pivota vers elle et lui sourit. Il avait été surpris et heureux de la voir devant le tribunal. Il reporta son attention sur la juge. Le greffier venait de terminer d'énoncer les charges retenues contre Wilson et elle allait prendre la parole._

- Mr Wilson vous avez plaidé coupable pour tous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ?

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Vous êtes conscient que tout acte criminel, quel qu'il soit doit être sanctionné ?

- Oui madame…euh oui…votre Honneur.

- Parfait, c'est une bonne chose. Les deux parties en présences sont parvenues à un accord qu'elles m'ont soumis. Proposition que j'ai acceptée aux vues de votre situation médicale et de certaines circonstances atténuantes. Je vais donc rendre mon jugement immédiatement.

_Wilson se leva ainsi que son avocat pour l'énoncé du verdict. Il devait faire des efforts pour continuer à regarder la juge bien en face comme lui avait recommandé Me Mason. Il aurait bien enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler mais se contenta de les tenir croisées devant lui. _

_Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cet accord. House et son avocat ne lui en ayant pas parlé. Donc c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il écouta la juge s'adresser à lui._

- Mr Wilson vous êtes consigné à résidence à l'institut Rosemont pour une durée de 60 jours. Vous porterez un bracelet électronique à la cheville qui restreindra vos déplacements au sein de l'établissement au stricte nécessaire à votre rééducation. De plus la cour vous condamne à 160 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux en remboursement des dégâts occasionnés. Vous les effectuerez au sein de l'équipe d'entretien des parcs et espaces verts de la ville les mercredis et les weekends.

- Non ! C'est pas juste ! _Il avait crié spontanément sans se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait._

- Calmez-vous Mr Wilson ! Pas juste ? Vous préférez la prison ? _Demanda la juge, tout en sachant pourquoi il avait crié._

- Non... Je…. Ce n'est pas pour moi que ce n'est pas juste votre Honneur. _Il regarda rapidement vers House avant de refaire face à la juge_. C'est pour Gregory….

- En effet Mr Wilson, indirectement le Dr House va subir les conséquences de vos actes puisqu'il ne pourra pas venir vous voir.

- Mais il n'a rien fait.

- Non, il n'a rien fait. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Ce que vous avez fait a des conséquences pour vous, mais aussi sur votre entourage.

- Oui Madame la juge. Je comprends.

- Très bien, l'audience est close. Une dernière chose. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre avenir Mr Wilson.

- Merci votre Honneur.

_**Bureau du Dr Walter, une heure plus tard.**_

_L'adjoint Thomson l'avait ramené du tribunal après être passé récupérer ses tenues de travail. On lui avait placé le bracelet électronique en lui expliquant que lorsque le voyant passait au rouge c'est qu'il était hors de la zone autorisée. _

_Deux émetteurs avaient été mis en place. Cela lui permettait de se rendre aux ateliers et au gymnase. Mais le parc lui était interdit. La seule exception serait quant il travaillerait pour la ville. Mais là aussi, il devait respecter des horaires précis. C'est un des hommes du Sheriff qui viendrait le chercher à 7h00 et le ramènerait à 19h00. _

_En arrivant il avait aperçu Mary et Guy qui l'attendaient dans le hall. Ils s'étaient montré discrets mais lui avait fait de large sourire. Il y avait aussi House et Cuddy auxquels il n'avait pas pu parler. Il avait était immédiatement amené dans le bureau de Walter._

_Wilson était donc assis seul face au Dr Walter. Il attendait que ce dernier le réprimande. Il espérait juste que cela serait rapide. Il devait être très en colère contre lui. Pourtant sa question le surpris. _

- Comment allez-vous James ?

- Je … ça va.

- Je ne parlais pas de votre santé mais de vos sentiments.

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas répondre ?

- Je, _il prit une grande inspiration_, j'ai honte et je suis désolé pour les problèmes que j'ai causé.

- Je sais que vous l'êtes réellement. Je sais aussi que vous ne recommencerez pas.

- Ah ça non !

_Il parut hésiter à continuer et Walter s'en aperçu._

- Qu'y a-t-il James ?

- Je…je vais pouvoir parler à Mary et à Guy ?

- Naturellement, vous allez reprendre le cour normal de votre rééducation. Cela ne va pas changer. Je n'exige qu'une chose…

- Que je fasse des excuses à Rupert pour lui avoir créé injustement des ennuis.

- Exactement.

- Merci …merci de me garder à l'institut.

- Pour moi l'incident est clos. Vous pouvez aller retrouver les docteurs House et Cuddy.

_Wilson quitta le bureau soulagé. Ça s'était bien passé, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre House et Cuddy. Lisa le mis à l'aise tout de suite en le saluant la première._

- Bonjour James

- Bonjour Lisa, merci d'être venue.

- Et moi alors je ne compte plus ? Au moins je ne te manquerai pas pendant ces deux mois !

- Mais non…je

- Je plaisante abruti

- Ce n'est pas drôle House, je crois que James a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

- Rabat-joie _rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue, ce qui fit rire Wilson._

_Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et discutèrent encore une petite heure. Wilson demanda des nouvelles de Rachel et aussi des personnes qui s'étaient occupées de lui et de 13. 2vitant soigneusement de parler de sa condamnation qui empêchait Gregory de venir le voir. _

_Mais au moment où ils allaient partir il lança._

- Tu vas me manquer Greg…. Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais.

- Oui je sais Jimmy, ce n'est que pour deux mois tu verras ça passera vite. Mais tu sais que tu es vraiment un abruti.

- Eh ! tu m'as répété assez souvent que je n'étais pas bête, alors arrête de dire que je suis un abruti !

- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire James, _le calma Cuddy_. Il ne pourra pas venir mais rien ne vous empêche de vous envoyer des emails.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Greg m'a montré comment ça fonctionnait, c'est facile et on ne m'a pas interdit de me servir de mon ordinateur !

_La possibilité de pouvoir rester en contacte avec Greg le rassura._ _Il les accompagna jusque dans le hall et les regarda partir. Il ne peut retenir un soupir malgré tout. S'il avait été plus prudent il aurait pu être avec Greg le weekend suivant. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sors très longtemps. Mary et Guy qui devaient très certainement guetter leur départ lui sautèrent dessus pour le saluer. Ils étaient excités et ne cessaient de lui poser des tas de questions. Comment c'était en prison ? Que lui avait-on donné à manger ? Est-ce que le Dr Walter lui avait crié dessus ? Est-ce que son frère était fâché ? Pourquoi il n'était pas en prison ? Qu'elle était sa punition ?_

_Il se défit de l'étreinte de Mary avec difficulté. Elle était vraiment contente de le revoir. Il la dévisagea, surpris de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues._

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis contente de te revoir et aussi parce que c'est de ma faute si tu as eu des ennuis. Tu es fâché contre moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ecoute on n'en parle plus. On a fait des bêtises, on n'aurait pas dû et on s'est tous les trois fait punir. Maintenant c'est fini d'accord ?

- D'accord, elle sourit

- Je suis d'accord aussi…n'empêche on a bien rigolé...

- Vous savez où est Rupert ? Je dois lui faire des excuses.

- Ben, je crois qu'il est dans la salle TV. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? non Mary, pas la peine. Vous lui avez présenté les vôtres ?

- Oh oui !

- Et ?

- Ben tu verras, répondit Guy avec un sourire mystérieux.

_Wilson ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et alla retrouver Rupert. Il entra dans la salle et tous les regards se portèrent sur lui immédiatement. Rupert se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Ils s'immobilisèrent à peine à un mètre l'un de l'autre._

_Wilson déglutit et se racla la gorge avant de parler. Il risquait de se prendre un coup de poing et il serait mérité. Après tout il avait fait exprès de l'énerver la dernière fois._

- Rupert je te présente toutes mes excuses. Je me suis servit de toi et à cause de cela tu as été puni injustement. Je suis désolé.

_Rupert restait silencieux, ce qui l'inquiéta. Et il faillit partir en courant quand il le vit écarter les bras et s'avancer vers lui. Avant qu'il est pu faire quoique se soit, Rupert l'avait attrapé à bras le corps et l'avait soulevé le plus haut possible. _

- Excuses acceptées l'avorton ! Eh ! regardez vous autres c'est super Jimmy ! Jimmy le caïd et il est mon ami ! Tout comme Mary et Guy. Si vous les embêtez vous aurez à faire à moi !

- Ok Rupert, je crois qu'ils ont pigé. Tu veux bien me reposer s'il te plait ? _Il avait du mal à respirer. _

- D'accord, _il le reposa au sol, et lui mit une claque puissante dans le dos,_ tu as du cran pour un avorton !

- Merci…_ce changement d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui et des autres était surprenant mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre_. Tu ne m'en veux vraiment plus ?

- Non, c'est génial ce que vous avez fait ! Je te croyais pas si courageux tu m'as impressionné. Osez me défier, c'était risqué.

- Oui…un peu.

_Rupert éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par Wilson, qui libéra ainsi toute la tension accumulée. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Mary et Guy. _


	17. Peine et conséquences

Et voici une petite suite...j'ai été plus rapide cette fois.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Le mercredi matin Wilson s'était réveillé bien avant l'heure. L'infirmière de nuit, Clara, avait essayé de le détendre, en vain. Il appréhendait cette journée et n'avait presque pas touché à son petit déjeuner. Il attendait dans le hall la personne qui l'emmènerait. Clara le rejoignit un paquet à la main.

_- Tu as oublié ton déjeuner James.  
- Merci.  
- Qui vient te chercher ?  
- Je ne sais pas, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules_.  
- Tiens voilà ton chauffeur justement. Allez, courage, ça va aller.  
- Mouais…j'espère.  
_  
Wilson quitta le centre et monta dans la voiture de police. Il salua l'adjoint Thomson qui lui répondit avec un large sourire.

_- Anxieux ?  
- Oui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Brad, le chef, est un brave type. Tu verras si tu fais bien ton boulot il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- Peut-être…mais pour les autres ?  
- Ça ira, ils vont certainement se moquer un peu de toi….d'habitude si on leur envoie une personne pour effectuer des travaux d'intérêts généraux elle a moins de vingt ans la plupart du temps.  
- Génial ! Enfin le bon côté c'est que je vais être dehors toute la journée et ça c'est chouette !  
_  
Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à destination. Brad Courtney lui donna une poignée de main énergique.

_- Je suis Brad, ton chef. Je me fous de savoir ce que tu as fait. La seule chose qui m'importe est que tu fasses correctement ton boulot.  
- Compris_, il hésita_…Brad.  
- Parfait ! Alors on y va !_

Au même moment à Princeton, House regardait le cadran du réveil, 8h00. Il soupira, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure pour aller rendre visite à Wilson. Puisqu'il était réveillé il se leva. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait à l'hôpital. Après tout autant aller travailler. Son équipe ne fut pas surprise de le voir. Bien sûr le procès de Wilson fut le principal sujet de conversation.

_- Je n'aurai jamais cru Wilson capable de se lâcher de cette façon, lança Chase.  
- Son subconscient a dû se souvenir de la mauvaise influence de House, renchérit Treize.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? _Demanda House, prenant un air parfaitement innocent_.  
- Que venant de vous cela n'aurait rien de bizarre…  
- Alors que venant de Wilson, ça fait un peu 4ème dimension, termina Taub.  
- OK….la récréation est terminée. A-t-on un patient que nous pourrions torturer un peu avec des examens ?  
- Rien…mais il n'est que 8h30.  
- Si vous trouvez le Saint Graal, venez me chercher.  
_  
House prit sa tasse de café et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Aucun membre de son équipe ne fut surpris quand ils le virent mettre à jour des dossiers. Pas de doute House avait changé. Vers 11h30, il quitta son bureau et se rendit dans celui de Cuddy. Il frappa et entra, elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

_- Je venais voir si vous étiez disponible pour venir au restaurant avec moi…je vous invite.  
- Laissez-moi cinq minutes, je boucle ce dossier et je suis à vous.  
- Oh ! Vraiment ? Toute à moi ? Dieu existe alors ?  
- House ! Vous voulez des heures de consultations supplémentaires ?  
- Pourquoi pas, ça m'occuperait !  
- Vous êtes sérieux ?...ce dossier attendra, allons-y !  
_  
Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et entraîna House à sa suite. Ils se rendirent à pied dans un restaurant à une dizaine de minutes de l'hôpital. Pendant tout le trajet House resta silencieux. Il semblait soucieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Cuddy le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était à cause de son impossibilité de voir Wilson. Bien que ce dernier fasse certainement partie du problème.

Une fois placés par le serveur, ils examinèrent la carte. Elle laissa House commander pour eux. Puis un fois le serveur parti, elle posa la question, sans espérer une véritable réponse.

_- Qu'y a-t-il House ? Vous n'avez pas de cas, donc ce n'est pas un problème avec le patient. C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de la peine pour James donc ce n'est pas cela non plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
- _…. Il esquissa un sourire_, je devrai me méfier, vous me connaissez trop bien. Je ne vais plus pouvoir vous mentir pour sauver un patient maintenant.  
- Ça ne marche pas House. Alors ? _Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens, attendant une réponse.  
_- Mon avocat m'a appelé. _Il baissa les yeux et soupira_.  
- Et ?  
- L'audience finale aura lieu dans 10 jours et je…. _Il s'interrompit à l'arrivée du serveur_.  
- Je vous souhaite un excellent repas  
- Merci  
- Merci…. _Elle fixa de nouveau House_. Et donc vous craignez que votre demande soit rejetée n'est-ce pas ?  
- …oui.  
- Écoutez, tout se passera bien. Quoique vous puissiez penser de vous-même et de vos capacités à veiller sur Wilson.  
- Je…je ne sais pas, avec ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Au contraire House, c'est bien pour vous deux. Arrêtez de douter de vous, ça ne vous ressemble pas ! Vous n'êtes pas seul, et depuis l'accident vos actes parlent pour vous. Les parents de Wilson ne font ça que pour vous embêter.  
- Je sais, vous avez raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.  
- Je dois dire que voir Wilson menottes aux poignets c'est surprenant. Avec vous j'aurai trouvé ça presque normal.  
_  
House la regarda surpris, elle avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux. Puis son sourire se transforma en rire. Il rit lui aussi, c'est vrai que le contraire aurait été plus banal.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère plus détendue. House alla même faire ses consultations avec le sourire. Avant de le laisser, Cuddy lui avait lancé un «à ce soir» sans équivoque. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres fois, il avait besoin de sa présence.

De son côté la journée de Wilson s'était bien passée. Assis entre Brad et Samuel, il regardait les ampoules qu'il avait aux mains. Heureusement Brad lui avait prêté une paire de gants qui avait limité la casse.

_- Surtout n'arrache pas la peau.  
- D'accord, ça va me faire ça tout le temps ?  
- Non, n'oublie pas tes gants pour la prochaine fois. Tu peux garder ceux que je t'ai donnés.  
- Merci. _Il réprima un bâillement_.  
- Fatigué ?  
- Oui.  
- Le samedi on travaille toujours dans les parcs mais le dimanche on renforce l'équipe d'entretien du zoo. C'est plus calme.  
_  
C'est le shérif qui vint le chercher et le ramena. Bien sûr lorsqu'il arriva, Mary, Guy et Rupert l'attendaient. Ils se rendirent directement à la cafétéria et Wilson leur raconta sa journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était dans sa chambre. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, espérant détendre tous ses muscles. Il enfila un caleçon propre et se laissa littéralement tomber sur le lit. Il n'était pas fatigué mais complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts malgré la chaleur. Il bénit le système de climatisation et la fraîcheur qu'il apportait.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa subitement à Greg. Il regarda son ordinateur posé sur le bureau et soupira. Il dut se faire violence pour se relever. Il envoya le mail et se recoucha, en moins de cinq minutes il dormait déjà.

House mettait les assiettes sales dans le lave vaisselle quand il entendit le son d'un message entrant. Il se précipita sur son ordi, déclenchant un rire moqueur chez Cuddy.

_- Alors ?  
- « Tout va bien, je te raconte plus tard, Jimmy », il a fait dans le style télégraphique.  
- Oui, mais cela veut aussi dire que tout s'est bien passé et c'est le principal. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa._

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue. Avec même une certaine brutalité. Cela leur avait manqué. Lisa mordit même la lèvre inférieure de House. Le prenant par surprise, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui exacerba leur désir.

Un dernier coup de rein libérateur, un prénom prononcé dans un gémissement d'extase, un râle de contentement. House se penche sur Cuddy à genoux sur le canapé, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux qui couvrent sa nuque. Ils restent ainsi un moment, la respiration haletante. Elle le sent se retirer doucement et ne peut réprimer un frisson. Il se laisse tomber sur les coussins, l'entraînant avec lui en l'agrippant par la taille.

Ils profitèrent encore un moment de la présence de l'autre. Lisa bien blottie contre lui. Lui la tenant tendrement dans ses bras. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pas de _« je t'aime »_ ; pas de _« pourquoi ?_ _»_ ; pas de _« on se revoit quand? »._ Cela faisait partie de leur accord. C'était des rapports à _« l'occasion »_ lorsque leur emploi du temps le permettait. Enfin tout dépendait de celui de Lisa. Mais cela convenait parfaitement à House. Rien d'établi à l'avance, elle le prévenait souvent le jour même. Aucune promesse n'avait été faite et ils n'attendaient rien en retour. C'était juste arrivé et ils en étaient heureux.

Elle attrapa le poignet gauche de House et regarda l'heure. Elle se dégagea en douceur et se leva. Il se leva lui aussi et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Il enfila son peignoir et après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans le cou la laissa prendre sa douche.

Il en profita pour ramasser ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout et pour jeter le préservatif. Il sourit malgré lui en pensant qu'il devrait en acheter d'autres. Il n'en avait plus et c'est Lisa qui l'avait dépanné, un comble !

Cuddy revint de la salle de bain, habillée. Elle prit son sac de sport et sourit à House.

_- Merci, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'une partie de tennis.  
- Mais je suis à votre service Madame, _répondit-il en faisant une courbette._  
- Bonne nuit House  
- Bonne nuit Cuddy_

1


	18. Dernier round

Petit chapitre de transition. Je reprends mes fics petit à petit...les suites devraient arriver plus vite maintenant.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Le mardi suivant Wilson se rendait à son cours en début d'après midi lorsque Lewis l'appela. _

- James attend !

- Qu'y a-t-il Lewis ?

- Le Dr Walter veut te voir dans son bureau. Maintenant.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Non, mais tu devrais y aller. Je vais prévenir ton formateur de ton absence.

- D'accord…merci.

_Quelques instants plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau. Il respira à fond avant d'entrer. Il passa la porte et vit tout de suite l'homme assis face au Dr Walter. C'était un homme noir, plutôt petit et gras. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes à fine monture métallique. _

_Mais il avait un visage souriant. Wilson pensa subitement à un crapaud portant des lunettes et faillit éclater de rire._

- Bonjour Dr Walter, bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour James, je vous présente le juge Paterson. Il aimerait vous poser quelques questions.

- Je vais avoir des ennuis ? _S'écria aussitôt Wilson_.

- Non monsieur Wilson, rassurez-vous. J'aimerai que nous parlions du Dr House…

- Greg a des ennuis ? C'est…C'est grave ? _Il était loin d'être rassuré_.

- Calmez-vous James, _intervint Walter en sentant l'anxiété dans sa voix_. Le juge Paterson veut juste avoir des renseignements sur vos relations. Vous voulez bien répondre à ses questions ?

- Oui bien sûr. C'est pour aider Greg ?

- Oui, _confirma le juge_. Mais assoyiez-vous. Parfait.

_James s'assit et essaya de se détendre. Pourquoi Greg avait besoin d'aide. Il voulait savoir._

- Pourquoi Greg a besoin d'aide ?

- Il a fait une demande auprès du tribunal et je fais ce que l'on appel une 'enquête de moralité'. Je veux savoir qui il est vraiment, ce qu'il fait de bien.

- Ça c'est facile ! Il soigne des gens qu'aucuns autres médecins ne peuvent soigner. Et il s'occupe de moi aussi !

_Le juge sourit à la réaction de Wilson. Il avait une grande admiration pour House, il n'y avait aucun doute._

- Dites moi James vous voulez bien me raconter tout ce qu'il a fait depuis_… il hésita_.

- Mon accident ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

_Alors il lui raconta tout sans rien oublier sans rien cacher. Paterson l'écouta avec attention, prenant parfois des notes. _

- Merci James, c'est parfait.

- Ça va l'aider ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?

- Oui naturellement.

- J'aimerai que vous ne lui parliez pas de notre conversation. Au moins jusqu'à vendredi soir. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui. Vous le voyez bientôt monsieur ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que je suis vraiment désolé et qu'il me manque ?

- Je lui dirai_, promit le juge en souriant_. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui.

- C'est pas un ami, c'est mon frère !

_Le vendredi dans la matinée, c'est le même juge qui présidait l'audience dans l'affaire opposant Gregory House à Mr et Mme Wilson. Il allait d'ailleurs rendre son verdict._

_House debout, resserra la prise sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il jeta un rapide regard derrière lui. Il ne vit que des sourires d'encouragement. Il y avait Cuddy bien évidemment mais aussi Nolan, son équipe au complet ainsi que deux ex-femmes de Wilson. _

_Le juge prit enfin la parole._

- J'ai, durant ce procès, entendu beaucoup de témoignages et vu des réactions parfois assez violentes. _Il fixa Mr Wilson, puis son regard se porta sur House_. Dr House, je dois dire que vous êtes loin d'être un modèle de vertu. Cependant vos actes sont votre meilleure défense. Vous avez tout mis en œuvre et ceci malgré vos propres difficultés pour que votre ami James Wilson retrouve une vie normale. J'accède donc à votre demande et vous désigne comme seul responsable légal de James Evan Wilson. Félicitations Dr House.

- Merci votre honneur.

_Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule. Son avocat le félicitait à sa façon. C'était fini, enfin. Il vit les parents de James quitter le tribunal sans une parole pour leur avocat. Sur les bancs derrière lui, il pouvait entendre fuser les félicitations. _

_Il souffla, remercia son avocat et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais le juge qui s'était approché l'interpella. _

- Dr House.

- Monsieur le juge ?

- J'ai un message de la part de Wilson

- ….

- J'ai été le voir mardi. Après tout il était normal que je sache ce qu'il pensait de vous.

- Naturellement…apparemment du bien.

- Oui effectivement. Il vous fait dire qu'il est désolé et que vous lui manquez.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Dr House.

_House partit le plus vite possible. Il avait subitement besoin d'air. Lorsque Cuddy le vit partir si rapidement elle voulut le suivre mais Nolan l'arrêta._

- Non, laissez-le. Il a besoin d'être seul un moment.

- Bien. Nous allons fêter ça au restaurant.

- Parfait, je m'occupe de House.

- Merci

_Il était sortit très vite et s'était dirigé vers le parc attenant au tribunal. Il s'assit sur le premier banc libre qu'il trouva. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait dû être heureux, après tout il s'était battu et avait gagné. Mais là, il se sentait juste épuisé. _

_Il se rendit compte que c'est l'absence de James qui lui pesait. Il aurait dû être là…il sursauta en entendant la voix de Nolan. _

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? _Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le banc_.

- Fatigué, _dit-il en regardant droit devant lui_.

- Comme un boxeur après le dernier round. Ce que vous venez d'accomplir est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que vous pouvez penser. Et je ne parle pas du côté juridique de l'affaire.

- Je sais_…. Il tourne son visage vers Nolan et un sourire timide apparait sur ses lèvres_. Alors docteur ? Je suis guéri ?

- Il semblerait. Et maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Apaisé et …affamé !

- Parfait ! Venez, les autres nous attendent. _Il se leva, imité par House_.

_Ce soir là Wilson ouvrit l'e-mail de Greg avec impatience. Car, malgré ce que le juge lui avait dit, il était inquiet. Donc tous les soirs, il attendait une éventuelle explication. _

_« __Salut Jimmy, _

_Le juge m'a bien transmis ton message._

_Merci pour ton aide. Grâce à toi j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. _

_Je sais que tu dois être curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. _

_Je vais bien et je n'ai pas d'ennuis._

_Greg » _

_James relut le message plusieurs fois. Il était soulagé. Il envoya une réponse et alla se coucher._

_House regardait une course de Monster Truck mais il n'était pas vraiment 'dedans''. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de parler. D'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Nora, il ne la connaissait pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Cuddy, encore moins à Lucas ou à un membre de son équipe._

_Puis brusquement se fut comme une illumination. Sa mère, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. En fait il savait très bien pourquoi mais elle l'écouterait. Il en était certain. Il prit son téléphone et le regarda pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de composer le numéro. Au bout de cinq tonalités sa mère décrocha. _

- Bonsoir maman.


	19. redécouverte

Et oui! déjà une suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Après quelques échanges de convenances. Et, parce que sa mère avait senti au ton de sa voix, que quelque chose le troublait. Il s'était lancé et lui avait parlé. Un peu dans le désordre, il est vrai. De son internement, de l'accident de Wilson, de ses démarches…_

_Elle avait écouté, lui demandant parfois des précisions lorsqu'il passait d'un sujet à l'autre. Au début, elle lui en voulut un peu de ne pas l'avoir appelée. De ne pas avoir osé lui parler de ses problèmes. Elle ne lui fit cependant aucun reproche. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une véritable conversation avec son fils. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa de venir le voir à Princeton. Il accepta immédiatement. _

_C'est pourquoi il se trouvait, en ce lundi matin, dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il venait lui annoncer qu'il prenait une semaine de congés. _

- Des vacances House ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Restez cloîtrer chez vous ?

- Non ! Ma mère vient me rendre visite…. Je l'ai appelé. _Dit-il en baissant la tête, gêné par cet aveu._

- Mais c'est très bien House ! Deviendriez-vous adulte ? _Se moqua-t-elle gentiment_.

- Cuddy vous….

- Bonnes vacances House. Sortez de ce bureau, je ne veux pas vous revoir avant lundi prochain.

- Merci Cuddy.

_Le jour même en début d'après midi, il attendait l'arrivé du vol. Le simple fait de la voir sourire quand elle le vit l'emplit de joie. Il la sera dans ses bras._

- Bonjour maman. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

- Bonjour mon grand. Oui, très bien. A mon âge je m'endors facilement, le temps passe plus vite comme cela. Et toi ? Ca va ?

- Beaucoup mieux,_ il sourit. _Allez viens, on va récupérer tes bagages_._

_Une heure plus tard dans l'appartement Blythe rejoignit son fils dans le salon. _

- Tu es bien installée ?_ S'enquit ce dernier._

- Très bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

_Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena jusqu'au canapé. Le message était clair pour House. Elle voulait parler. Curieusement cela le soulagea. Alors, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il la laissa poser sa première question. _

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Greg ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter… ou te décevoir, comme souvent…je suppose.

- Comment une personne aussi intelligente, peut dire de telles âneries ? _Soupira-t-elle._

- Parce que je ne suis pas si intelligent en fin de compte.

- En tant que médecin, tu l'es. Sans aucun doute possible. Mais pour le reste….

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas sensée me dire que je suis le plus intelligent là ? _Lança-t-il, faussement vexé. _

- Et si tu me racontais tout. Sans tout mélanger cette fois ? _Elle ajouta d'une voix ferme et douce._ Greg mon tout petit, je suis fière de toi. Tu es un homme bon.

- Merci maman.

_Durant les cinq jours suivant il profita de la présence de sa mère. De sa cuisine et surtout de ses gâteaux. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin. Il partagea ce moment avec James, lui racontant leurs journées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était vraiment heureux. Lorsqu'il la raccompagna à l'aéroport le samedi soir. Elle lui fit promettre de venir la voir. Il lui dit qu'il viendrait pour noël avec James. _

_Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement. La routine, en quelque sorte. Cuddy partit en vacances à son tour. Puis, les membres de son équipe. Il avait appelé le Dr Walter pour savoir comment Wilson s'en sortait. Il allait bien. Il progressait très vite. _

_Il calcula qu'il lui fallait encore attendre trois weekend avant de pouvoir lui rendre visite de nouveau. Cela lui parut une éternité. Un soir de la deuxième semaine d'aout il reçut un mail plutôt rageur de Wilson._

_Dans la journée, les pensionnaires du centre furent invités à se rassembler dans le réfectoire. Le Dr Walter avait alors pris la parole. Le centre organisait une randonnée équestre dans les Pocono. Une semaine en pleine nature. Tout le monde fut enchanté par cette nouvelle. Tous, sauf Wilson. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y participer. _

_Il allait donc se retrouver une semaine tout seul. Sans ses amis. Il aurait presque souhaité pouvoir travailler avec Brad tous les jours. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Par amitié ses amis essayèrent de maîtriser leur joie en sa présence. Mais c'était difficile. Tous ne parlaient que de la sortie._

_Lorsqu'ils partirent le lundi matin, il resta dans sa chambre. Il y resta même toute la journée. N'en sortant que pour aller manger. Quelques pensionnaires étaient encore présents. Ceux qui physiquement de pouvaient pas participer à la sortie et d'autres, plus rare, qui n'avaient pas voulu y aller. D'où son message plein d'amertume envoyé à Greg. _

_Le lendemain, un des formateurs vint le chercher. Par curiosité James le suivit. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir enfin pénétrer dans le bâtiment abritant les ateliers. Cela pourrait être intéressant après tout. Et ce fut le cas. Christopher enseignait la menuiserie. Lorsque Wilson entra dans l'atelier, l'odeur lui plut immédiatement. Il en fit le tour, examinant toutes les machines, les outils. Les ouvrages en préparations. Christopher le laissa faire. Rien qu'au regard de James, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de l'amener ici. _

_Normalement les cours pour son groupe ne commençaient pas avant fin septembre. Cependant le Dr Walter en avait décidé autrement. Donnant son accord pour qu'il découvre cette activité plus tôt. Un moyen comme un autre de lui faire oublier sa déception. _

- Alors James, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je me plais bien ici. Ça sent bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- C'est l'odeur de la sciure. Tu verras certain bois ont une odeur particulière. Mais avant je vais te montrer tout ce que l'on peut en faire.

- D'accord !

_Le soir, suivant un rituel bien établi. Il envoya un mail enthousiasme à Greg. Qui fut soulagé par le changement d'humeur de James. Par contre, lui ne devait pas aller si bien. Et cela devait se voir car, les uns après les autres, tous les membres de son équipe lui organisèrent une sortie. Taub l'invita au restaurant avec sa femme. Chase et Foreman l'amenèrent dans un bar-Karaoké. Remy l'amena dans un bar homo. _

_Naturellement, il ne leurs dit rien ouvertement. Mais il leurs était reconnaissant pour leurs efforts. D'autant plus, qu'à sa grande surprise, il avait apprécié ces soirées. Même Cuddy l'invité régulièrement à dîner chez elle. Il avait été voir un match de basket avec Lucas._

_Et il y avait toujours leurs rendez-vous particuliers. Il sourit tout en se rendant au bureau de la directrice. Voilà une des choses dont il n'avait pas parlé avec sa mère. Cette 'non-relation' avec Lisa. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau, il fut accueilli par un large sourire. _

- Dites-moi House, que faites-vous dimanche.

- Rien, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ?

- Parfait alors soyez à la maison à 9h00. Je vous emmène faire un tour.

- J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps, vous faites un concours pour savoir qui arrivera à me distraire de la meilleure façon. Vous avez prévu quoi ? Un massage personnalisé ?

- Non, ça c'est seulement dans vos rêves. Soyez à l'heure et vous verrez.

- D'accord, _il capitula_, je serai là.

- Bien.

_Le dimanche matin, il arriva à l'heure prévue. Lucas vint lui ouvrir_

- Salut Greg

- Salut Lucas

- Entre, Lisa finit d'habiller Rachel.

- Tu sais où l'on va ?

- Oui, mais je ne viens pas. Du boulot.

- Alors, qu'a-t-elle prévu ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux si je te disais quoi que ce soit. Donc…

- Ah, vous êtes là, parfait ! _Elle embrassa rapidement Lucas_, à ce soir.

- A ce soir. Passez une bonne journée.

- Merci, salut Lucas

- Salut House

_House essaya de faire dire à Cuddy où elle comptait les emmener. En vain. Il finit par comprendre. _

- C'est la route qui va au centre Rosemont.

- Je dirai plutôt que nous sommes en route vers un zoo.

- Wilson ! …. On va voir Wilson. Il ne va pas pouvoir nous parler.

- J'ai appelé son chef, un certain Brad Courtney. Tout est arrangé.

_Elle fut heureuse de voir le visage de House se fendre d'un sourire. _


	20. Surprises

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Wilson était heureux de travailler au zoo le weekend. Il aimait voir les enfants s'émerveiller devant les animaux. Il se demanda s'il pourrait y revenir. Sa peine devant se terminer le dimanche suivant. Peut-être que le Dr Walter accepterait d'organiser des sorties. Il pouvait toujours lui en parler._

_Il jeta le sac poubelle dans la benne fixée au mini tracteur. Les appels de Brad le ramenèrent à l'instant présent._

- Alors, tu as encore la tête ailleurs ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Pas grave, tant que tu fais ton boulot. Prend ta pause déjeuner, c'est l'heure.

- Déjà ? _Il regarda sa montre,_ ah oui ! On va manger près des lions aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Je ne mange pas avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

- Je ne viens pas et en plus tu as droit à deux heures de pause.

- Deux heures ! C'est beaucoup !

- Pas si tu manges avec des amis, regarde là-bas. _Il indiqua une direction avec le menton. _

- Greg ! Comment… ?

- Allez, file les rejoindre.

_Wilson ne se le fit pas répéter. Il courut vers eux. Il serra Greg dans ses bras, embrassa Cuddy et Rachel, qui le gratifia d'un « bonjour tonton Zimy ». Lisa observa tour à tour Wilson et House. Difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus heureux. _

_ils s'installèrent à une des tables de pique-nique, dispersée un peu partout. Cuddy posa le panier qu'elle avait préparé et en sortit divers salades et sandwiches. Ainsi que des boissons._

- Comment t'as fait Greg ?

- Moi je n'ai rien fait. C'est Cuddy.

- Merci Lisa.

- Comment ça se passe James ? _Demanda-t-elle_.

- Bien, Brad et son équipe sont sympas avec moi. Je les aime bien. Mais tu me manques Greg. _Lâcha-t-il_.

- Plus qu'une petite semaine et on pourra se voir tous les mercredis et les weekends.

- Tant mieux ! Tu sais je suis…

- Désolé, _termina House_. Je suis au courant…. Mais ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça d'accord ?

- Oui. Dis, pourquoi il est venu me voir ce juge ? _Dit-il tout en mordant dans son sandwich._

_House, pris de court par la question, lança un regard à Cuddy. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire d'encouragement. De toute façon il faudra bien que James soit au courant. Alors pourquoi attendre._

- J'ai fait une demande pour être ton responsable légal. Cela a était long, il y a eu un jugement. Et j'ai gagné. En grande partie grâce à ce que tu as dit au Juge.

- Si c'était si long, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Je…, _House avait senti le ton de reproche_. Je ne savais pas si je gagnerai. Alors je ne t'ai rien dit, pour que tu ne sois pas déçu. Au cas où ma demande serait refusée. _Expliqua-t-il_.

- Je comprends. Mais ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Que tu remplaces mes parents ?

- Oui, en quelques sorte. mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Quand je viendrai te voir.

- D'accord. _Il passa aussitôt à autre chose_. Alors Rachel, tu as vu beaucoup d'animaux ?

- Oui !

_Ils terminèrent de manger et Wilson amena Rachel voir les singes. House put constater qu'il était toujours aussi doué avec les enfants. Peut-être encore plus deux heures passèrent très vite. Cependant Wilson retourna travailler, content d'avoir passé un si bon moment. _

_House dîna avec Lisa et Rachel. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, il se retourna et lança un rapide « merci Lisa ». Dès le lendemain, elle se rendit compte que son idée avait eu un effet bénéfique sur House. Il paraissait moins mélancolique. Elle en fut heureuse. _

_Dix jours plus tard, le mercredi, House reprit enfin le chemin vers l'institut Rosemont. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Wilson sortir dès son arrivée. Après le repas, ils se rendirent dans le parc. James insista pour allait le plus loin possible._

- Viens Greg, on ira doucement.

- Ok… besoin d'évasion ?

- Oui ! J'ai besoin de m'éloigner des bâtiments.

- Alors, allons-y.

_House nota que James avait tout de même fait attention à ne pas faire un trop long trajet. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où s'arrêter. Ils parlèrent sur tous ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté pendant ces deux mois._

- Tu viens me chercher vendredi soir ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là.

- On va faire quoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Allez ! Tu peux bien me le dire !

- Non, sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise.

- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux !

- Je sais, c'est pas nouveau. A vendredi Jimmy.

- A vendredi Greg.

_Le vendredi, Mary, Guy et Rupert étaient réunis dans la chambre de James._

- Il arrive quand ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Mary, vers 18h00.

- Tu sais ce que vous allez faire ?

- Non Guy, Greg n'a rien voulu me dire….vous êtes pénibles !

- Laisse faire Jimmy. Après tout ce ne sont que des gosses ! _Nota Rupert en riant_.

- Vraiment très drôle ! _Répliqua Mary._

- De toute façon, je sais que dimanche vous serez tous à m'attendre dans le Hall. Allez c'est l'heure.

- On t'escorte jusqu'à la sortie !

_Durant le trajet qui les ramenait à Princeton, Wilson essaya, sans succès, de savoir ce que Greg avait prévu. Il ne persista pas devant son mutisme. _

_Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et retrouva House dans le salon._

- On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Aucune idée…ça te dis un bowling ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je suppose que l'on y jouait avant.

- Oui. Tes chaussures et ta boule sont dans un des placards.

- Et, j'étais bon ?

- Tu te débrouillais bien, oui.

- A ta tête, je serai prêt à parier que j'étais même meilleurs que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais...comme tu dis c'était avant. Là j'ai toutes mes chances !

- C'est beau l'espoir. Mais avant on mange, on commande chinois ?

- Si tu veux, je m'en occupe. En attendant, va nous chercher des bières.

_Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et James gagna trois parties d'affilées. Faisant se succéder les spares et les strikes, au grand damne de House. Celui râla pour la forme, ce qui amusa Wilson qui se foutait franchement de lui. _

_En rentrant House lui dit qu'il devait être prêt à 7h30 le lendemain matin. Qu'il devait mettre des vêtements confortables et prévoir un sac avec des affaires de change pour une journée. _

_Le samedi matin à l'heure dite, il était prêt et impatient._

- Bon, tu vas me dire où l'on va et pourquoi on a besoin de ça, il leva le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

- Non. Allez, on y va.

_Après un peu plus de deux heures de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail, Wilson lu à haute voix ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le panneau._

Centre d'activités sportives pour handicapés.

_Il se figea puis doucement il se tourna vers House. Ce dernier fixait le chemin de terre, tout en essayant de paraître détendu. La veine gonflée qui était apparue sur sa tempe, démontrait qu'il n'en était rien. _

_James savait que pour Greg, parlait de lui-même en tant qu'handicapé était difficile, voire tabou. Ça, il s'en était aperçu quant il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était handicapé à la jambe. Lui-même porterait cette étiquette toute sa vie. Même si son handicape n'était pas physique et qu'il aurait une vie normale après avoir quitté l'institut. _

_House se gara et regarda l'heure._

- C'est bon, nous sommes dans les temps. Jimmy prend les sacs et suis-moi.

- NON!

- ….

- Je ne bougerai pas si tu ne me dis pas ce que l'on vient faire ici !

- Ok. Donc, Monsieur l'impatient, nous allons faire une randonnée à cheval.

_Il vit la surprise puis la joie sur le visage de son ami. Qui s'exécuta sans plus attendre et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Un homme venait à leur rencontre._

- Bonjour, je suis l'un des moniteurs, Tony Angelo.

- Salut, moi c'est James Wilson et le grincheux derrière moi c'est Gregory House. _Dit-il en se tournant vers se dernier avec un sourire moqueur. _

- Dr House, c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

- Tout à fait. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres. Deux doivent arriver bientôt. Nous partirons juste après.

_Wilson s'intégra très bien. Pour House se fut un peu plus ardu. Il fit un effort, acceptant qu'on l'appelle par son simple prénom. En attendant les deux derniers participants, on les amena aux écuries. House était l'un des rares a être déjà monté. _

_Le moment du départ arriva enfin. Sacs et équipements solidement fixés à la selle, ils montèrent sur les chevaux. C'est le moment que House redoutait. Là pas question d'attraper sa jambe et de la faire passer par-dessus l'encolure du cheval. Il allait devoir accepter de l'aide. Il savait sa réaction absurde, pourtant il fut à deux doigts de se dégonfler et à renoncer lorsqu'il vit Tony s'approcher. Heureusement Wilson qui le surveillait, s'avança._

- Laisse Tony, je vais aider papy ! _Dit-il d'un ton le plus jovial possible_.

- Comme tu veux James. Il y a un anneau fixé au pommeau, pour la canne.

- Merci. A House, bon alors tu te décides, je ne vais pas te porter. Tu te rappelles comment on fait…pied gauche…

- Oui, mais appelles-moi encore une fois papy et je te fous un coup de canne. _Menaça House pour la galerie, mais soulagé par l'intervention de James._

- Et voilà, tu vois c'est facile. Il s'éloigna.

- Jimmy !

- Oui ? Il se retourna

- Merci dit-il tout bas.

- Wilson sourit et monta à son tour sur son cheval. Dix minutes plus tard, un groupe d'une quinzaine de cavaliers quittait le centre.


	21. Changements

Enfin une suite, désolée pour l'attente mais je manque de temps.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_On était déjà en décembre. House qui étudiait un dossier, sourit malgré lui. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le cadre photo qui trônait, en bonne place, sur son bureau. A la surprise générale de toute son équipe._

_On pouvait l'y voir souriant avec Wilson à ses côtés, souriant lui aussi. Mais le plus étrange était de les voir tous les deux sur le dos d'un cheval. C'est Tony, leur accompagnateur, qui avait pris cette photo lors d'une sortie._

_Depuis leur première randonnée, James était tombé amoureux des chevaux. Et, il ne se passait pas un weekend s'en qu'ils aillent faire une balade. Même House y avait pris goû en était d'ailleurs, le premier étonné. La joie de James était communicative semblait-il. _

_La sonnerie du téléphone le fit presque sursauter._

- Dr House.

- Bonjour Gregory.

- Bonjour maman. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Alors ? T'es tu décidé ? Vous viendrez en voiture ou par avion ?

- Par avion. Nous serons là lundi prochain. L'avion atterrit à 17h26.

- Parfait. Comment va James.

- Il va bien et il est impatient de te rencontrer.

- Je serai heureuse de le revoir aussi…

- Tu sais ce n'est plus le Wilson que tu as connu. _La reprit-il._

- Je sais mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien.

- A lundi maman.

- A lundi mon grand. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

_Il était rentré tard après avoir résolu le cas de son patient. Il allait prendre une part de pizza dans la boîte posée sur la table basse quand on frappa à la porte. Il regarda l'heure, 22h40. Qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure-ci, un jeudi soir._

_Il se leva en souhaitant que son visiteur ait une très bonne raison pour venir. En maugréant il ouvrit la porte, prêt à le renvoyer sans ménagement. Ce fut la surprise totale._

- Lucas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Salut House ! J'peux entrer ?

- Tu es saoul !

- Ouaip ! Alors ?

- Allez entre. Houlà _! Il le retient juste à temps_. Dis donc, tu en tiens une bonne. Suis-moi, voilà, c'est bien.

_Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé, où il se laissa tomber lourdement. House observa Lucas. Il était saoul, mais paraissait heureux. Donc, il venait de fêter à sa façon, une bonne nouvelle. Il fixa House avec un large sourire._

- Alors, tu me racontes. Pour quelles raisons tu as dans cet état ?

- Elle a dit oui ! Tu…Tu te rends compte elle m'a dit OUI !

- ….

- Lisa accepte de devenir ma femme ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes!

_Sous le coup de l'émotion, House fut incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction. Il eut l'impression qu'un vide immense venait d'apparaître en eut subitement envie de cogner sur l'homme vautrer dans son canapé et qui représentait le comble du bonheur. _

_Puis, un flot de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses hallucinations, son internement, l'accident de James. Ses peurs, sa douleur, ses rendez-vous sans engagement avec Lisa. Les repas qu'il prenait avec le couple._

_La vision de Lisa heureuse. La constatation, froide et logique, qu'il avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait de ne pas faire sa vie avec Elle. Et vint alors un sentiment qui le surprenait plus que tout. Il était sincèrement heureux pour eux._

- Félicitations Lucas !

- Merci.

- Pizza ? _Il montra le carton._

- Ouaip ! T'as des bières ?

- Bien sûr !

_Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, House arriva très tard à l'hôpital. Avec un mal de tête proportionnel au nombre de bière bues la veille. C'était aussi sa première cuite depuis des mois. Il songea un instant à aller fêter ça, quelque part avec son équipe. Mais avant il devait voir Cuddy._

_Elle devait guetter son arrivée. Il la vit lui faire signe de venir dans son bureau dès qu'il regarda dans sa direction. Elle était déjà au milieu de son bureau lorsqu'il entra._

- Merci House !

- C'est pas ma faute ! Il était déjà saoul en arrivant chez moi ! Se défendit-il.

- Je ne vous reproche rien. Au contraire.

- Vous êtes pas en train de m'engueuler là ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous remercie d'avoir empêché Lucas de repartir complètement ivre.

- Oh !

_Ils rirent de la méprise de House. C'est le plus naturellement qu'il la sera dans ses bras, en voyant son sourire._

- Félicitations Lisa. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

- Merci House. _Elle s'écarta de lui_. _Le regarda droit dans les yeux_. Je crois que nous… _un doigt se posa se sa bouche la faisant se taire._

- Tenez, _il lui tendit un paquet_. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce que….c'est le livre écrit par mon grand père ! Comment ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion de vous l'offrir.

- Je…. Je ne…. Merci House ! C'est vraiment un cadeau merveilleux ! Où l'avez-vous…. _La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit_. Lisa Cuddy…Quand ça et où ?... Très bien je mets les urgences en état d'alerte et j'envoie une équipe sur place.

- Un problème ?

- Une grue de chantier s'est effondrée sur un centre commercial. Il y a de nombreux blessés. Tous les hôpitaux envoient des équipes de secours.

- Vous y allez ?

- Oui, avec Foreman et deux autres médecins.

- Je viens aussi.

_Cuddy ne vit aucune raison de refuser son aide. Et elle s'en réjouit plus tard. Grâce à lui, ils trouvèrent une femme coincée sous des tonnes de gravats. A l'endroit où se trouvait un parking. _

_C'est là qu'elle prit toute la mesure des changements effectués chez House. Bien qu'hésitant au départ, appuyant le refus de la jeune femme à se laisser couper la jambe, il avait réussi néanmoins à la convaincre. Il lui avait parlé de sa propre expérience. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait ainsi, aussi ouvertement. _

_Comme ils n'avaient pas attendu trop longtemps, tout se passa bien. Dans l'ambulance qui les ramenait lui et sa patiente, le mari n'avait cessé de le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de sa femme. Une autre équipe la prit en charge à leur arrivée._

_Il renvoya son équipe après avoir résolu le cas du grutier. Il ferma les stores de son bureau. S'installa dans son fauteuil, épuisé. La journée avait été longue et riche en é s'endormit._

_Cuddy aussi était épuisée quant elle se retrouva enfin dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se changer, elle ferait ça chez elle. Elle ramassa ses affaires. Mais, en prenant le livre que House lui avait offert, elle sentit comme un pincement dans la poitrine. Elle reposa tout et prit la direction du bureau du diagnosticien. _

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, elle le voulait encore une fois. Elle aurait tellement aimé que rien ne change dans leur relation. Elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas. Jamais il ne coucherait avec une femme mariée ou sur le point de l'être. Quelque part, il était plus honnête qu'elle à ce sujet._

_Lorsqu'elle vit les stores fermés, elle sut qu'il était là. Elle entra sans faire de bruit. L'observa dormir. Elle verrouilla les deux portes et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le plus haut possible. Doucement elle passa son doigt sur son visage. Come pour en redessiner le contour. House se réveilla enfin à cause de ce doux chatouillis._

- Lisa ?

- Chut…laisse-toi faire.

- Non, non…tu…on ne peut pas.

- Une dernière fois Greg, s'il te plait. _Supplia-t-elle_.

- D'accord. Approche-toi.

_Ils se quittèrent deux heures plus tard. Apaisé l'un comme l'autre. C'était terminé, il n'y aurait plus de rendez-vous. Aucuns d'eux n'en avaient parlé. Dès le début ils avaient su que ce n'était qu'une situation provisoire. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que du sexe. Conscient que tout cela prendrait fin._

_Le vendredi, House avait été chercher Wilson. Ils allaient passer les quinze prochains jours ensemble. Et le plus important ils allaient fêter Noël avec la mère de Greg. James était ravi et impatient. Il avait absolument tenu à acheter un cadeau pour Blythe. Ils avaient donc passé le samedi après midi à chercher le 'cadeau idéal'._

_Ils étaient à présent dans l'avion qui allait bientôt atterrir. _

- Greg ! Greg ! Réveille-toi, on arrive !

- Heureusement ! Je crois que j'aurais fini par t'assommer pour te faire tenir tranquille !

- Pff ! C'est pas drôle.

- Alors, que penses-tu des voyages en avion ?

- Pas mal, c'est rapide…. Et les hôtesses sont jolies. _Termina-t-il dans un murmure._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, House aperçut sa mère qui les attendait. Elle sourit en les voyants. Elle embrassa d'abord son fils._

- Bonjour mon grand. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

- Bonjour maman. Moi aussi je suis content d'être là.

_Elle se tourna vers Wilson qui, curieusement, semblait nerveux._

- Bonjour James, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

- Bonjour Madame House, ça me fait plaisir aussi_. Il tendit timidement la main. _

_House leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de rire avec peine. Sa mère fit un pas en avant et serra Wilson dans ses bras._

- Soyez gentil, appelez-moi Blythe. Vous voulez bien ?

- D'accord…Blythe.


	22. Coup de froid!

Voici une nouvelle suite, une petite pause enfantine avant de revenir au chose plus sérieuse.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient chez sa mère. Ils partageaient la chambre d'ami. Contrairement à James qui se levait tôt, House lui paraissait au lit une bonne partie de la matinée._

_Ce matin là, quant il arriva dans las cuisine sa mère préparait le repas._

- Bonjour maman. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Bonjour Greg. Bois d'abord un bon café. Ensuite je te laisserai peut-être jouer avec un couteau. _Dit-elle en souriant_.

- Pas mal pour une vieille dame…pleine de sagesse. Rajouta-il. Où est James ?

- Il est sorti déblayer l'allée du garage. J'ai besoin de faire quelques courses.

- J'irai si tu veux.

- Greg, mon chéri. je suis peut-être une vieille dame. Mais je sais encore conduire. J'ai passé le contrôle il y a 3 mois et je suis tout à fait apte. En plus j'adore conduire en hiver.

- C'est vrai. Je me rappelle. Quand nous allions skier. C'était toujours toi qui conduisais. Papa détestait ça….

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Oui, bien longtemps_. Il posa sa tasse vide_. Alors je fais quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus qu'à faire cuire. Vas donc voir si James à besoin d'aide.

- Ok.

_House se couvrit chaudement et sortit rejoindre Wilson. Ce dernier avait pratiquement terminé. House se mit à rire en le voyant. Il avait le visage rougit à cause du froid et de l'effort. Comme un gosse quant il a trop joué. Le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, l'écharpe enroulée plusieurs fois autour du coup ne firent qu'accentuer cette image. Machinalement il ramassa un peu de neige._

- Salut Greg !

- Salut ! Tiens James attrape. _Il lança sa boule de neige_.

- Hé ! C'est la guerre ! _Cria Wilson en se réfugiant derrière un monticule de neige_. Tiens prends ça !

_House reçu la boule sur l'é se protégea lui aussi derrière un tas de neige. Et une bataille acharnée s'engagea. Les échanges de boules de neige étaient plus rapides que les menaces. Bientôt leur manège attira les enfants du quartier, qui les joignirent à eux. Se répartissant de façon équitable. House et Wilson s'amusaient autant qu'eux, sinon plus._

_Blythe, intriguée par ces cris et ses rires, enfila un manteau et passant par le garage, alla voir ce qui se passait. Elle resta stupéfaite sur le pas de la porte. Greg et James, en véritable chef, donnaient leurs ordres d'attaques à une bande de gamins surexcités. Elle les observa un instant. Regrettant presque d'être un peu trop âgée pour les rejoindre. Elle était contente de voir son fils rie de bon cœur. Quant à James, il avait changé c'est vrai. Elle aurait même tendance à dire en mieux. Il était moins guindé, beaucoup plus spontané. Elle mit ses mains en porte-voix._

- Fini de jouer les enfants !

_Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent dans sa direction._

- Je crois que les plus jeunes devraient rentrer chez eux. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

_Tous les gosses partirent en lançant des « merci », « c'était super », « on c'est bien amusé ». House et Wilson se tenaient côte à côte dans l'allée. Ils affichaient tous les deux un air de parfaite innocence._

- Par contre les deux plus grands vont enlever la neige qu'ils ont remise dans l'allée. Ensuite vous irez changer de vêtements. Cela sont humides et je ne tiens pas à tenir le rôle d'infirmière le reste de votre séjour.

_Elle fit demi-tour et se permit enfin de sourire. Riant franchement en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle se souviendrait longtemps de leur tête. House et Wilson se regardèrent puis, éclatèrent de rire. Il leurs fallut un moment pour se calmer._

_Ils se mirent au travail. Une fois changés, ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Le repas était prêt._

- L'allée est déblayée, maman.

- Vous voulez que l'on vienne avec vous Blythe ?

- Non James, merci. Je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule.

_Une fois Blythe partie, ils décidèrent de se balader un peu. Il faisait soleil et pas trop froid. Il y avait un parc pas très loin. House savait que James aimait toujours autant les enfants. Ils aimaient les voir jouer. Plus qu'avant, ces derniers l'apaisaient. Une fois arrivée House se dirigea vers la rivière._

- Où on va Greg ?

- En cette période de l'année le petit plan d'eau est gelé. Beaucoup de gens y font du patin à glace.

- Ah oui, je connais.

- Tu voudras essayer ? Il y a un type qui loue des patins.

- Je ne sais pas…on verra.

_House ne dit rien, mais nota le changement de ton dans la voix de Wilson. Il se dit que son idée était bonne quant il vit James sourire. Il y avait plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout des enfants qui avaient décidé de porter l'écharpe ou le bonnet le plus voyant._

_Bien que les trottoirs et les allées soient dégagés, la marche l'avait fatigué. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. il repéra un banc libre un peu plus loin. Repérant un satand à côté du loueur de patins._

- Jimmy, tu veux bien aller acheter des marrons grillés ?

- D'accord.

- Je serai sur le banc là-bas.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Wilson s'asseyait près de lui._

- Tiens, je t'ai aussi pris un café.

- Bonne idée.

- Ils sont nombreux. La glace est assez solide ?

- Oui, sinon on interdirait aux gens de patiner.

- Bien…. Regarde le petit avec le bonnet rouge et le pompon jaune.

- C'est une vraie fusée.

- Sa mère n'arrive pas à le suivre, il en profite un peu.

- Bien observé. Aïe !

- Quoi ?

- Les marrons sont brûlants !

- Il vaut mieux. Ce sont des marrons 'chauds'.

_Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, discutant tout en regardant les patineurs. House arriva à convaincre Wilson à faire un petit tour dans la parc._

- On repassera par là en revenant.

- Promis ?

- Oui. Allez ! Bouge-toi, on se gèle à ne rien faire.

_Il avait bien essayé de pousser Wilson à patiner. Ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement il n'avait pas donné de raison. Il remarqua à nouveau son changement de ton. Ce qui l'intriguait, était le fait que James ne semblait pas le faire volontairement. Ils marchaient tranquillement. Le chemin longeait la rivière. Aux endroits où elle faisait de coudes, l'eau plus calme avait gelé. _

_En arrivant à un de ces endroits, ils virent deux jeunes qui s'aventuraient sur la glace. L'un des deux, moins téméraire, resta plus proche du bord. Il suppliait son copain de revenir. Wilson se dirigeait déjà vers eux, House le suivit._

- Samy ! Reviens ! C'est dangereux !

- Mais non Nelly ! Regarde !_ Il commença à sauter à pieds joints._

- Je vais le dire à maman !

- Cafteuse ! Ah les filles ! J'arrive !

_La jeune fille parut soulagée car ils virent ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle remontait sur la berge lorsqu' un craquement, suivi d'un cri, la firent se retourner. _

- Samy ! Non !

_Tout se passa très vite. House la retint en la ceinturant. James se précipita sur la glace. Il se coucha à plat ventre près de l'endroit où elle avait cédé. Le jeune garçon essayait de se retenir comme il pouvait. Ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau l'entraînaient par le fond. Il paniquait de plus en plus. Déjà le froid l'engourdissait. Il lâcha prise et disparu sous la surface._

_James plongea le bras dans l'eau et saisit le col de l'anorak. Tirant de toutes ses forces il remonta Samy. Le garçon cracha de l'eau et se mit à claquer des dents. A la fois de peur et de froid. Doucement, en de lent mouvement, Wilson pivota pour pouvoir s'aider de son autre bras. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à House qui lui disait que les secours arrivaient. Il devait sortir Samy de l'eau, il avait les lèvres bleues et ne réagissait plus. Il pesait de plus en plus lourd. Sans appui, James avait du mal à le tirer de l'eau._

_Il y était presque quand un craquement se fit entendre. La glace fragilisée, rompit sous leur poids. House impuissant assista à la scène. Il vit James disparaître dans l'eau à son tour. Samy aussi coula. Puis d'un seul coup, il le vit se tenir debout dans l'eau, le garçon dans ses bras. Au lieu d'essayer de remonter sur la glace, James l'a cassée devant lui à mesure qu'il avançait. _

_Il fallut quelques instant à House pour réaliser que si la rivière était profonde pour un enfant de 7 ans. Elle ne l'était pas pour un adulte. Bien qu'ayant de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, Wilson avait pieds. _

_Les secours arrivèrent au moment où James aidé par House montait sur la berge. House examina le jeune garçon. Ses lèvres étaient cyanosées, il s'était coupé la langue en la mordant en réaction au froid. Il était certainement en hypothermie. Il laissa les urgentistes s'occuper de lui. Il porta son attention à James qui claquait des dents et grelottait. Lui aussi avait les lèvres bleues. Une autre équipe d'urgentistes le prirent en charge. _

_House s'adressa à la jeune fille qui pleurait en silence. _

- Ça va aller pour ton frère.

- Ils vont l'emmener ?

- Oui. Mais on va partir avec eux et ensuite on appellera tes parents.

- D'accord. C'est qui celui qui a aidé mon frère ?

- C'est mon frère James et il est aussi idiot que ton frère.

- En tout cas il est courageux. Il a sauvé Samy.

_Après un détour par l'hôpital, ils rentrèrent enfin. Blythe, prévenue par son fils, était venue les chercher. Le petit garçon restait en observation, mais il était hors de danger. Ce soir là, épuisé, Wilson se coucha de bonne heure. _

_Lorsque House entra dans la chambre, il crut que James était réveillé, car il parlait. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il parlait en dormant. Il semblait même très agité. Il alluma la lampe de chevet. James était en sueur et marmonnait des suites de mots. Il ne comprit que « non », « pas ça », « interdit », « dangereux ». Puis, hurlant le prénom de Tommy, Wilson se réveilla brusquement. Complètement désorienté. Il finit par prendre conscience de la présence de House. _

- Jimmy, tu m'entends. Je suis là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Non Greg. _Il leva la tête, il pleurait_. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était un souvenir.

- Un souvenir ? Qui est Tommy ?

- Mon cousin. Il est mort à l'âge de 6ans, j'en avais 5. J'étais trop petit. J'ei rien pu faire.

- Commence par te calmer un peu, d'accord. Ensuite tu me raconteras si tu veux.

- Oui. Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ?

- Je vais te chercher ça.

_Ce que House fit, en y ajoutant un léger somnifère. Wilson avait était assez secoué comme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il passe une nuit à cauchemarder._

- Tiens.

- Merci.

- Tu me racontes ?

Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Juste que Tommy était mon cousin. Que l'on faisait du patin sur une rivière ou un lac. Il a voulu aller dans un coin interdit. Je lui ai répété que c'était dangereux. Il ne m'a pas écouté. La glace a rompu. Il s'est noyé. J'ai rien pu faire. c'est tout ce sont je me rappelle.

- Voilà pourquoi le ton de ta voix changeait quand tu t'inquiétais de la solidité de la glace et que tu as refusé de patiner.

- Tu veux dire que je savais…sans savoir.

- Oui. Quelque chose à du déclencher un souvenir inconscient. L'accident de Samy l'a aidé à revenir.

- Alors je préfère ne plus rien me rappeler. Surtout si c'est aussi triste.

- Tu n'y pourras rien. Mais tu pourras toujours m'en parler si tu en as envie.

- Merci. Il bailla.

- Il faut dormir maintenant.

- D'accord. _Il éternua à trois reprises_. Je crois que je me suis enrhumé finalement.

- On dirait bien. Bonne nuit Jimmy.

- Bonne nuit Greg.

_Heureusement le reste du séjour fut mois mouvementé. James eut toutefois les honneurs de la première page du journal local. Il découpa l'article pour le montrer à ses amis de l'institut. House racheta un journal et fit exactement la même chose…en cachette naturellement._

_Le réveillon de Noël fut des plus réussi. Sa mère était vraiment une très bonne cuisinière. Lorsque Blythe ouvrit le cadeau venant de Wilson, il retint son souffle. Emue à la découverte du cadeau, elle serra James dans ses bras. Il lui avait offert la discographie complète de Franck Sinatra, son chanteur préféré. Elle fut tout aussi surprise par le cadeau de son fils. Un Camay, c'était une broche eurent droit tous les deux à une paire de gants et un pull irlandais. James eut même droit à un cadeau surprise. Un dessin de Samy représentant son sauvetage._

_Les adieux furent pénibles, surtout pour Wilson. Il promit à Blythe de revenir la voir très vite. _


	23. Nouvelles vies

Une petite suite, pas trop longue.

Que les anti-Luddy se rassure, si je parle du mariage, je ne m'y attarde pas.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_Le mois de mars, le printemps et une directrice au bord de la crise de nerf._

- NON ! HOUSE !

- Mais…

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS TUER UN PATIENT POUR PROUVER LA VERACITE D'UNE DE VOS THEORIES FOIREUSES !

- On va juste lui en prendre un petit bout mini-rikiki, ça ne lui manquera pas.

- VOUS N'IREZ PAS JOUER AVEC LE CERVEAU DE VOTRE PATIENT ! VOUS AVEZ D'AUTRES SOLUTIONS !

- Il sera mort avant d'avoir les résultats ! Et ce sera votre faute.

- Tenez ! Mais je vous préviens House si votre patient meurt, je vous tue, ça fera économiser de l'argent en frais d'avocat pour votre défense !

- Merci. Comme je n'ai pas envie de mourir, s'il meurt on fera accuser le médecin noir de service.

- Vous êtes un con House.

- Et vous une directrice stressée…. On se demande pourquoi.

_Cuddy poussa un soupir et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. House prit place près d'elle. le mariage avait lieu le samedi suivant. Soit dans quatre jours. _

- J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera prêt à temps.

- Ça va aller. Vous avez l'organisateur, le traiteur, le rabbin….et toujours votre futur époux ?

- Oui et une mère qui critique la moindre de mes décisions. Lucas m'a même suggéré une bonne dizaine de façon de se débarrasser d'elle avant samedi !

- C'est peut-être une solution. Si ça peut vous rendre plus agréable. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! vous avez vu dans quel état vous vous êtes mise pour une petite biopsie de rien du tout_._

_Cuddy sourit. House, pour une fois, n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Sa réaction avait été exagérée. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier de son soutien, lorsque son assistant entra dans le bureau._

_Il lança un regard rapide à House et tendit un dossier à la directrice._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Votre demande de congés Dr Cuddy. Le DRH a accepté votre demande. Il vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- Mais je n'ai pas…._elle se tourna vers House_. C'est encore un de vos tours ?

- Oui. On ne crie pas ! prenez vos affaires, rentrez chez vous. Allez retrouver votre fille et Lucas. L'hôpital ne va pas s'effondrer si vous n'êtes pas là pendant quinze jours.

- Comment ça quinze jours. _Elle vérifia les dates sur le dossier_.

- Lundi, vous et Lucas partez en croisière dans les caraïbes. C'est notre cadeau de noces. Une idée de Wilson. Vous pouvez même emmener mini-Cuddy. Il y a un club garderie de première classe sur le bateau.

- Mais j'ai du travail. Des dossiers à…

- Ils sont à jours. Vos rendez-vous ont été reportés. Tout est en ordres. Vous pouvez partir. Permettez-moi de vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur.

_L'assistant sortit du bureau visiblement soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Cuddy fixa House. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que son assistant de soulagé._

- Merci House.

- Je vous en prie. Il est 16h30, l'heure pour vous de quittez ce bureau pour quelques jours!

_Quatre jours plus tard, Wilson se regardait dans un miroir, l'air dubitatif. House l'observait._

- Tu es magnifique Jimmy. Ce smoking te va très bien.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit porter ça.

- C'est comme ça. Le smoking est la tenue de circonstances pour toute occasion spéciale.

- Non franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial à porter la tenue d'un serveur de restaurant!

_House éclata de rire._

- Allez viens.

- Ça va ? _Lui demanda-t-il subitement_.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que depuis hier soir tu n'as presque pas parlé. Et tu as l'air triste.

- Je vais bien… promis. C'est l'heure, allons-y.

_Bon sang ! Wilson restait Wilson. Il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Comment faisait-il ?_

_Durant le trajet, il essaya d'analyser ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment. La réponse lui apparût dans toute sa simplicité. Il l'aimait Lisa, tout simplement. Il l'aimait et c'est un autre qu'elle allait épouser. Pourtant il était heureux pour eux. Sincèrement. Ce sentiment le déroutait totalement. _

_Trois mois plus tard à l'institut Rosemont, Wilson emballait toutes ses affaires. Aujourd'hui House venait le chercher pour la dernière fois. Il quittait l'institut définitivement. Sa rééducation était terminée. Il était heureux de partir. Cela signifiait, qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait évolué. Que maintenant il pourrait avoir une vie normale._

_Cependant ses amis allaient lui manquer. Ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées. Mary, Guy et Ruppert quittaient eux aussi l'institut. Ils avaient tous les quatre, avec huit autres pensionnaires passaient leurs examens avec succès. Ils avaient même appris un métier. Ce qui devait les aider à mieux s'intégrer dans la société._

_Wilson descendit ses bagages dans le hall et retrouva tout le monde au réfectoire où une fête d'adieu était organisée._

_House avait chargé ses affaires dans la voiture. Il disait au revoir à ses amis. House lui discutait un peu plus loin avec le Dr Walter._

- Mlle Harrington vous a contacté ?

- Oui. Nous avons rendez-vous mercredi.

- Je pense qu'elle trouvera un travail tout à fait satisfaisant pour Wilson.

- C'est déjà le cas. Elle lui en parlera mercredi.


	24. Disputes

Une petit suite avec un incident qui va avoir une conséquence inattendue...voire deux

le tutoiement envers Wilson est voulu. Mon Wiwi tutoie Cuddy, donc elle aussi.

Pour les anti-luddy...patience vous en serez plus dans deux chapitres. je vais essayer de les écrire vite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Wilson avait quitté l'institut. Mlle Harrington lui avait trouvé un poste dans une banque. Il pouvait s'y rendre en bus. Ce qui était pratique._

_Wilson avait passé avec succès son permis moto. Demain soir ils devaient lui en acheter une. Bien sûr ils continuaient leurs randonnées équestres. Wilson avait même réussi à convaincre House de prendre une semaine de vacances pour partir. Par contre lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de faire valider son permis il avait refusé catégoriquement. Pas question qu'il conduise de nouveau. _

_Pour l'instant ce n'est pas se qui préoccupé Wilson. Il attendait que le directeur de la banque puisse le recevoir. Il était un peu nerveux. La secrétaire lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer._

- Bonjour James.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir. Avez-vous un problème ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes. je voulais vous voir pour vous donner ceci. Il déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau. C'est ma lettre de démission. Vendredi j'arrête.

- Votre démission ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous venez de dire que tout aller bien.

- C'est le cas Monsieur. Seulement ce travail n'est pas pour moi. J'ai trouvé autre chose qui me correspond mieux. Je commence lundi.

- Vous êtes tout à fait sûr de votre décision ?

- Tout à fait certain, oui.

- Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Dommage car votre travail était excellent.

- Merci Monsieur.

_Wilson sortit soulagé du bureau. Un moment il avait craint que le directeur refuse sa démission. Après tout il avait été 'placé' par Mlle Harrington. Il était heureux dans jours s'en serait fini de cet emploi de bureau triste et monotone. Après plusieurs recherches, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait._

_Il avait appelé le patron. S'était rendu au rendez-vous. Et pour sa plus grande joie, il avait obtenu le poste. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement fier de lui était qu'il s'était débrouillé seul. Il était impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à Greg._

_Il termina à 15h30 ce jour là. Il râla contre la lenteur des transports en commun. Greg étant de repos, il le trouva installé au piano. _

- Salut Jimmy.

- Salut Greg ! J'ai un truc à te dire !

- A voir comme tu es énervé, ça doit être important.

- Oui ! J'ai démissionné !

- Quoi !

- J'ai démissionné. J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail. Je commence lundi !

_La réaction de House calma son ardeur. Pourquoi il faisait cette tête ? Il avait l'air contrarié et en colère. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais une chose était certaine. Il était surpris._

- Tu as fait ça quand ?

- J'ai eu un rendez-vous la semaine dernière…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour te faire la surprise. Et puis je n'étais pas sûr d'être pris. Je … _il s'arrêta en voyant la mine contrarié de House. _Tu es fâché ?

- Tu as trouvé quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en éludant la question de Wilson_.

- Un poste de menuisier. J'ai…

- Pourquoi ? Bon sang Wilson ! Tu avais un bon poste !

- Où je m'ennuie ! J'en ai marre d'être derrière un guichet à servir des clients totalement idiots ! _Il était en colère, il criait_. Je préfère bouger, faire des choses différentes !

- Je…

- Quoi encore ? Ca ne te plait pas ! Ce n'est pas assez bien d'être menuisier ? Tu vas avoir honte de moi, maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as rien dis ! Tu m'emmerde House ! Je vais prendre l'air ! Tu m'étouffes !

_House regarda Wilson partir en claquant la porte. A sa grande honte, il constata qu'il avait vu juste. D'une certaine manière. Il se traita mentalement de con. Il devait rejoindre James et lui parler. Il sortit à son tour. Il savait où le trouver._

_Wilson était en colère contre House. Lui qui était si fier d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important seul. Ce con venait de tout gâcher. Cependant, c'était leur première vraie dispute. Et ça le rendait aussi très malheureux._

_Il était arrivé à l'air de jeu du parc. Il s'assit sur un banc libre et observa les enfants jouer. Peu à peu, il retrouva son calme. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut donc surpris de se sentir brusquement poussé en avant._

_Il tomba violement au sol. Totalement désorienté. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, il reçut un premier coup de pied dans le ventre. Suivi par deux autres, un dans le bas du dos, un dans les jambes. Incapable de se défendre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se protéger. Tellement surpris par cette violence dirigée contre lui. _

_Il entendait sans les comprendre les cris des hommes qui le frappaient._

- Prend ça !

- On va t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

- On ne veut plus te voir ici !

- Que ça te serve de leçon !

- J'ai appelé les flics. La patrouille du parc arrive.

- Ça suffit ! Relevez-le !

- Hey vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?

_Wilson reconnu la voix de Greg. On le releva. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un homme lui tenait fermement les bras dans le dos, alors que les quatre autres fonçaient sur House. _

- Voilà son copain le boiteux !

- Viens par là qu'on te donne aussi une bonne raclée !

-Laissez-le !_ Cria Wilson. _

_House rendit coup pour coup aussi longtemps qu'il put. Avant de succomber sous le nombre, il assena quelques coups de cannes. Il était à moitié conscient lorsque les deux homes qui le maintenaient, le lâchèrent. En tombant, sa tête vint cogner contre le banc. Il perdit connaissance. Du sang coula. _

_Wilson réussit à se dégager et à se précipiter à ses côtés. Soudainement les cinq agresseurs semblaient dépassé par les évè patrouille du parc arriva. Les policiers s'approchèrent de House et Wilson. _

_L'un d'eux appela aussitôt des secours. L'autre s'adressa à Wilson._

- Les secours arrivent. Nous allons aider cet homme. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils nous ont attaqués. _Il montra les hommes du doigt_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu devrais t'an douter sale pédophile ! _Cracha un des hommes_.

- Vous reconnaissez avoir frappé ces personnes ? _Demanda le policier, interloqué_.

- Oh oui ! Et c'est Sam qui vous a appelés. Ça fait un moment qu'on les avait repérés ces deux là ! ils viennent régulièrement observer les enfants jouer ! On a fait notre devoir de citoyen. On les a empêchés de nuire. _Il dit cela avec fierté, sûr de son bon droit._

- C'est quoi un pédophile ? _Demanda Wilson à la surprise générale_.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va monsieur ? _Questionna le policier_.

- Oui, moi ça va. Et pour Greg ? Il saigne. _Il pleurait, il se retourna vers ses agresseurs_. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? On ne vous a rien fait !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est débile ou quoi ce mec ! _Lança un des types en rigolant_.

- Je ne suis pas débile ! _Cria Wilson se levant_.

_Le policier retint Wilson qui voulait se battre. Son collègue appela du renfort. Ils devaient arrêter les cinq hommes pour agression. _

_Wilson ne fit plus attention à eux. Observant les secouristes s'occupaient de House. Il était nerveux et inquiet. Le fait de le voir sans connaissance l'effrayait. Un des ambulanciers le rassura. _

- Nous allons l'amener au Princeton General, on s'occupera bien de lui.

- Non, il faut l'amener au Princeton Plainsboro !

- Ce n'est pas le plus proche…

- Il est docteur il y travail !

- Bien, on va l'amener là-bas.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Oui. Vous avez besoin d'être examiné aussi.

_La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Wilson et House aux urgences se répandit très vite. Wilson refusa que l'on l'examine. Il regarda l'urgentiste s'occuper de Greg. Son équipe et Cuddy arrivèrent en même temps._

_Wilson resta muet à leurs questions. Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit que l'on emmenait le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'on allait lui faire des examens. Il finit par laisser Chase et treize le soigner. Mais il refusa de dire quoique soit._

_Il suivit Cuddy dans son bureau. Il alla prendre place sur le canapé. Cuddy s'installa près de lui. _

- Il…c'est grave ?

- Non, une petite commotion. Dans deux jours il sera sortit.

- Bien, je…

_On frappa à la porte du bureau. Cuddy vit un policier derrière la porte. Elle lui dit d'entrée. Il était envoyé pour prendre la déposition de Wilson. Ce dernier lui raconta leur agression. Cuddy apprit ainsi ce qui leur était arrivé. Le policier dit à Wilson de passer au commissariat pour faire enregistrer sa plainte et partie._

_Wilson posa enfin la question qui le préoccupait à Cuddy. _

- Lisa, c'est quoi un pédophile ?

_Elle lui expliqua._

- C'est horrible ! On ferait jamais ça !

- Je sais et les policiers l'ont compris aussi.

- C'est ma faute si Greg est blessé. _Il éclata en sanglots._

_Cuddy était toujours surprise par la spontanéité des sentiments de Wilson. Le souvenir de l'oncologue qu'il avait été, persistait. _

- Comment ça ta faute James ?

_Il lui raconta leur dispute. _

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais celle de ces hommes qui voulaient faire justice.

- Mais si je…

- Ça suffit James. Tu n'y rien pour rien. Tu vas venir chez nous ce soir.

- Non ! Je vaux rester près de Greg !

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il va rester en observation cette nuit. Demain tu pourras le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

- D'accord. Le policier, il m'a dit de porter plainte. Je dois le faire à ton avis ?

- Bien sûr ! Ces hommes n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils ont fait de fausses déductions, vous ont jugés tous les deux et vous ont attaqués. Ce qu'ils ont fait est dangereux. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise, pour personne. Tu comprends.

- Oui, j'irai au poste de police demain.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy quittait l'hôpital avec Wilson. Rachel fut contente de voir son oncle Jimmy. Et Wilson pensa à autre chose pendant un moment._


	25. Départ

Voici une suite. Elle s'est faite un peu attendre mais il fut m'excuser. J'ai écrit pour un concours de fictions. ( que vous pourrez bientôt lire).

Que les Huddy's résistent au passage Luddy...c'est pour la bonne cause.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin Cuddy avait déposé Wilson au commissariat. Il demanda à parler à l'officier de police qu'il avait vu la veille. Ce dernier enregistra sa plainte. Lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer suite à celle-ci. Il quitta le poste de police et se rendit à pieds jusqu'à l'hôpital. _

_L'infirmière à l'accueil devança sa demande et lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre de House. Il fut soulagé de voir que Greg était réveillé. Il parlait à un policier. Wilson attendit le départ du policier pour pénétrer dans la pièce._

_Il craignait un peu cette confrontation avec Greg. Il allait sûrement lui reprocher et à raison, ce qui s'était passé. Il allait parlait lorsque House lui coupa la parole._

- Je suis désolé Jimmy. Si je n'avais pas encore réagit comme un con. Tu ne te serais pas fait agresser_._

_Wilson le regarda interloqué. C'est House qui s'excusait. Ça s'était inattendu._

- De toute façon d'après Cuddy et les policiers ça serait arrivé obligatoirement. Ta tête ? Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va….menuisier ?

- Oui. Enfin…si tu ne veux pas, je peux rester à la banque. _Ajouta-t-il très vite_.

- Non. Tu as raison de vouloir faire quelque chose qui te plaise vraiment. C'est juste que…_il soupira, il ne savait pas comment dire ça._

- Tu es déçu ?

- Non ! J'ai juste du mal à …. _Il hésita_. Tu étais tellement minutieux avec les dossiers de tes patients. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer ailleurs que derrière un bureau_. Il détestait parler du passé de James_.

- Ben je devais être plutôt chiant comme type ! _Dit-il en riant_.

- Pas tant que ça, tu as eu trois femmes !

- Justement ! Elles sont parties toutes les trois !

- Bien vu !

- Tu sors quand ?

- Ce soir. On ira chercher ta moto, comme prévu.

- Ça peut attendre demain soir ou samedi. On se fait un bowling à la place ?

- D'accord.

- Alors à ce soir. Greg… je suis content que tu n'ais rien.

_Le vendredi, ils achetèrent la moto. Wilson et House décidèrent de partir pour le weekend. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais, il était content de pouvoir partager cette passion avec Wilson. _

_Le lundi, Wilson commença son nouveau boulot. Il rentra épuisé, mais heureux. _

_House avait lui aussi porté plainte. Le procès aurait bientôt lieu. Il pensait que cela allait rendre Wilson anxieux. Il n'en fut rien, c'était lui le plus nerveux des deux. Bien sûr ils gagnèrent. Les cinq hommes furent condamnés à une forte amende en dédommagement et à 6 mois de prison ferme chacun. _

_Mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à House ce fut d'entendre Wilson se faire traiter de débile mental et d'attardé par ces hommes. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et cela se reproduirait certainement. Comment faisait-il pour ne rien dire ? Bien qu'il lui ait affirmé le contraire, il savait que ça le touchait. Ce jour là il prit une décision. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Pour lui c'était la bonne décision, pour plusieurs raisons. _

_Cuddy en nuisette, se lavait les dents lorsque Lucas arriva dans la salle de bain. Il venait d'arriver, sa planque ayant été plus courte que prévue. Il s'approcha de sa femme et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. _

- Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue.

- Sexy mais épuisée. Je dors debout_. Répondit-elle la bouche pleine de dentifrice_.

- L'hôpital ou Rachel ?

- Les deux ! Non…arrête.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu es comme ça. Je vais prendre ma douche…._il enfonça son visage dans son cou_, _ses intentions étaient claires_.

- Je…d'accord. _Elle avait du mal à résister elle aussi._ Attend, je vais prendre…

- Non, laisse ça. _Il posa sa main sur la petite plaquette contenant la pilule contraceptive_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-elle alors que Lucas la faisait se retourner_.

- Je…j'aimerais que l'on ait un enfant. Non, attend ! Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu penses être trop vieille. Que tu n'as pas réussi à en avoir malgré des traitements et tes FIV. Mais laisse-nous une chance de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Rachel. Un an, je te demande juste une année. _Il s'arrêta à cours d'argument_.

_Cuddy le regarda un moment. Restant muette, se répétant les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit cela à la légère. Il connaissait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ses fausses joies et sa peine. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était quelque chose d'important pour leur couple. Il lui apportait tant. Elle lui devait bien ça._

- Je suis d'accord. Mais dans un an, si rien n'est arrivé, nous arrêtons tout.

- Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime madame Douglas. _Ses lèvres sur celle de Lisa empêchèrent cette dernière de répondre._

_Deux mois venaient de s'écouler depuis que House avait pris sa décision. Il avait fait des recherches et trouver exactement ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il devait en parler à Wilson. Il n'était pas certain que cela lui plaise vraiment. _

_Lorsque Wilson entra ce soir là, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était facile à deviner, Greg jouait du piano d'un air absent. Il posa casque et blouson. Alla prendre deux bières et revint dans le salon. Il en tendit une à House et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il but une gorgée et demanda._

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Tu serais d'accord pour quitter le New Jersey ? _Autant être direct_.

- Pour aller où ?

- Missouri, un petit patelin au sud de St Louis…Greenville.

- D'accord, on part quand ?

- Comment ça d'accord ? Tu n'as pas de questions ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Pas vraiment non. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais partir de cette ville de toute façon. Je …. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu veux que l'on parte. Moi aussi j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un endroit où personne de risquera de me reconnaitre.

- Que s'est-il passé Jimmy ? _Il avait vu son air triste l'espace d'un instant_.

- On a fait des travaux chez un ancien patient la semaine dernière. Il m'a harcelé de questions pour savoir ce que je faisais là…enfin il voulait tout savoir.

- Il t'a…

- Non, pas lui. Mais le type avec qui je travaillais l'a raconté aux autres. Ça fait une semaine, qu'ils se foutent de moi. Me font des blagues qui ne font rire qu'eux.

- Mais ton patron ?

- Il leurs a dit de se calmer mais ils s'en moquent. Alors je peux partir ça ne ma gêne pas. Bien au contraire. Et puis j'en ai marre de la vile. Je me sens mieux lorsqu'on va se balader avec les motos ou à cheval.

- Ça tombe bien. Là où on va aller tu pourras avoir des cheveux bien à toi ! _Il vit le visage de Wilson s'illuminait_.

_Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de leur future maison, de ce que lui et House allaient faire. L'enthousiasme de James faisait rire House. il était maintenant convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. _

_Le lendemain il donna sa lettre de démission à Cuddy. Il lui expliqua les raisons qui l'y avaient amené. Elle fut désespérée de perdre un des meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital. Mais, elle comprenait parfaitement son choix. _

_Un mois plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous à l'hôpital pour une soirée d'adieu organisée par Treize et Chase. House ne s'y était pas opposé. Toutes leurs affaires, motos comprises, étaient déjà parties à Greenville. Ils allaient dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit et ils prendraient l'avion en fin de matinée. _

_House discutait avec Treize lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy s'avancer vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et s'excusant auprès de Rémy l'entraina un peu à l'écart. Sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la doyenne. House fut surpris lorsqu'elle verrouilla la porte. _

- Lisa que…

- Tais-toi…._elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes_.

- Lisa…non… tu es…mariée… _il essayait de résister, de la raisonner_.

- S'il te plait, pour une fois tais-toi.

- Mais…c'est…..

- Je t'en pris Greg. Une toute dernière fois. Je t'ai….

_Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Il se rendit compte à quel point leurs rendez-vous lui avaient manqué. Elle avait prise l'initiative. Il la laissa faire. Ce fut à la fois violent et tendre. C'était leur cadeau d'adieu. House sourit en pensant que Lisa n'avait pas choisi son bureau par hasard._

_Ils étaient restés un long moment l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Leur regard seul avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent._


End file.
